Digital Naruto
by jingo4754
Summary: Naruto is banished by the council, forced to leave Kohona. While leaving, he is attacked and forced to use a jutsu to escape without killing anyone. The jutsu forces him into another world, more specifically, the digital world.
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD NEWS, do to chaos theory, I no longer have semester projects. Lightning struck my school as the administrators were working on the school network, completely crashing it! Haha! It wiped all work and grading scales, so no high grade projects for a while! This is my second story I'm working on. Don't why I'm doing it… I just feel like it. I will be working on both this and The Fox and the Cards. Yes this is a Naruto X Digimon S1 crossover, as to why, it's what my random brain came up with… This pairing is Naruto X HiKari (WILL NOT CHANGE and you'll see). And again, Naruto is not a moron in this story either. I'm also using the Japanese names and attacks, since I found subbed episodes.**

**For those who have forgotten, here are the digidestined: Taichi (Tai) and his partner Agumon, Hikari (Kari) and her partner Tailmon, (note: Tailmon is adult (or champion) level) Yamato (Matt) and his partner Gabumon, Sora and her partner Piyomon, Koushiro (Izzy) and his partner Tentomon, Takeru (Tk) and his partner Patamon, Jou (Joe) and his partner Gomamon, Mimi and her partner Palmon. (Note: all partners are in rookie stage, except Tailmon.)**

**Well enjoy**

**I don't own Naruto or Digimon**

Naruto was currently walking away from Kohona, a bag slung over his shoulder and a scratch marked on his hitai-ate as the sound of celebration was heard by the villagers, followed by the sound of many things being broken, burned, and smashed. Naruto smiled sadly at the ending noise, knowing Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, and the rest of the Kohona twelve (now eleven, yes Sasuke was stopped from leaving.) were raising hell over his banishment. As Naruto walked, he heard Kyuubi in his head, _**"Kit, you're better off not being that rat hole anyway."**_ Naruto chuckled, remembering when he and Kyuubi started getting along, on the day of his banishment.

_Flashback:_

Naruto was heading to the council chamber after being just released from the hospital, muttering as he walked, "What does that damn council want now." He turned to the chamber door, kicking it open shouting, "What do you want now!?"

Many civilian members scowled just at the sight of Naruto, which quickly turned to a smirk. The small amount of remaining civilians and shinobi clan heads held their heads down, as if ashamed. Naruto turned to the mummy in his opinion, Danzou, at the end of the table, who held no emotions on his face, "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned to appear in front of the council, do you know of what grounds?" Naruto shook his head, having a feeling this was going to end the way he thought it would when he took the mission to bring Sasuke back. Danzou seemed to smirk as he continued, "You have been summoned on charges of using excessive force in the return of Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan. For a crime of this magnitude, execution is normally inevitable. But for your service to Kohona in recent events, the council has decided to be lenient. Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by banished from Kohona for life, should you return, you will be killed on the spot. You have one week to gather all your possessions and say your good-byes."

The civil council let out a cheer at the end of the sentence, taking what they could get while the small amount of civil council and clan heads hung their heads in shame. Naruto looked at Danzou with a piercing stare before saying, "I thought the civil council had no say in shinobi matters."

The clan heads looked up, thinking Naruto had found a loop hole until Danzou responded, "Normally yes, but they do have a say in the social affairs and members of Kohona, and the clans are members."

Naruto watched as civil council members started cheering again, then let out a light chuckle, shocking everyone in the chamber as Naruto spoke, "That's pretty good, hold a council meeting while Obaa-chan is working at the hospital, banish me without her approval, and using me as a scapegoat for retrieving Sasuke-teme." The majority of the civil council that had voted for Naruto's banishment was shocked Naruto had known about their plan, and still went through with the mission as the remaining civil council and clan heads looked at Naruto with respect.

Danzou stood as Naruto finished, "Be that as it may, even with Tsunade, the council would still hold the majority vote. And for your arrogance, your time to leave has been shortened to three days."

Naruto sighed, knowing this was coming for a long time. Without a word he stepped out of the council office, just as Tsunade was walking back to her office as well, "Well gaiki, this is a surprise."

Naruto gave a sad smile, causing Tsunade concern as he spoke, "Not as surprising as what everyone will hear tomorrow."

Naruto then walked away, causing Tsunade even more concern. She then over heard cheering from the council room, "The demon is gone!"

Tsunade was about to go in when she heard, "The demon scum is banished!"

What ever rational thought Tsunade had, was quickly erased as she shattered the door, scaring every person in the room. Danzou and the civil council looked ready to shit themselves as Tsunade shouted, "What was that!? Naruto was banished!!!" Hiashi Hyuuga stood up, walking over to Tsunade and whispering into her ear, he then motioned to the clan heads and certain civil members to follow him as Tsunade turned blood red, anger written all over her face.

Naruto landed in front of his door, smiling as her Tsunade start raising hell in the hokage building. He entered his apartment, falling onto his bed and drifting off to a depressing sleep.

_Mindscape:_

Naruto opened his eyes to see the giant cage in his mind. Naruto looked up as he heard Kyuubi laughing behinds its cage, **"Ha-ha, you should have listened to me from the start kit and killed all those so-called 'precious people'."**

Naruto simply shook his head at giant fox, "No, and I'm glad I didn't, or I'd be exactly what the villagers called me, a demon, just like you."

Kyuubi quiet laughing, giving off a low growl, **"You insolent little whelp! You should be honored to even be near me!"**

Naruto simply shrugged, "I don't have too, now let me sleep." Naruto then walked to the hallway, stopping and turning just before he left, "You know Kyuubi, we're not so different. We're both hate for reasons we couldn't control, feared for the power we wield, and whenever something goes right for us, it soon goes wrong." And with that, Naruto left, leaving Kyuubi speechless, also to leaving it consider Naruto's words.

_End of flashback:_

Naruto left that night, not surprised to see Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, Ikura-sensei, and the Kohona twelve with their senseis as well. After many hard felt good-byes, attempts to make Naruto stay, and threats to the village, Naruto left, hoping the villagers wouldn't notice. They did, which brings us to current times.

As Naruto walked, lost in his memories, a shuriken flew by his cheek, embedding itself into the ground. Naruto turned around to see what looked like ANBU standing on a tree behind him, "So you're Danzou's ROOT anbu huh?" If the ROOTs were surprised, they didn't show it, pulling out the swords and pointing them at Naruto. Naruto simply smiled, "You'll have to catch me first." Naruto then blurred out of existence, leaving a trail of dust down the road with the ROOTs right behind him.

After being chased for an hour, Naruto heard Kyuubi in his mind, _**"Kit, try this jutsu."**_

Naruto then received the jutsu's information, following the hand signs and shouting, **"Konton: Uchigawa Jigentabi no Jutsu!** (Chaos Release: Interdimensional Travel Technique)" In a blinding flash, Naruto was pulled into a dimension gate, being tossed into the dimensional border. As he was pulled in, the force of the border tore at Naruto, causing blood to spew across the road. The ROOTs stopped after the flash disappeared, seeing the large amount of blood on the ground. One of the ROOTs moved his hand to an ear piece, "mission complete, Danzou-sama." After nodding, the ROOT motioned for everyone to leave, disappearing from sight.

Then a man that looked like a black and white venus fly trap appeared out of the ground, "This is not good, we must report to leader-sama." The plant man then disappeared back into the ground.

_Elsewhere, unknown location:_

Naruto sat up, rubbing his head in pain as he looked around, seeing a very strange looking forest. He stood up and tried to walk forward, only to fall over, "What the hell…" Naruto stood up again, noticing he was a younger than when he used the jutsu. Naruto instantly thought of Kyuubi, _"Kyuubi… why do I look like I'm nine…"_

Kyuubi seemed to nervous as it chuckled with a sweat drop, _**"Well, the Interdimensional travel jutsu tossed you into the dimensional border, but since you didn't specify a place or time… we seemed to have whined up in another world at a few years before you used the jutsu. So technically you ARE nine…"**_

Kyuubi backed up holding it's ears, expecting a loud yell from Naruto. When it didn't come, Kyuubi looked at Naruto who seemed to be thinking before he spoke, "Well, could be worse…"

Kyuubi sweat dropped again, _**"I guess this is a good time to tell you about your other changes."**_

Naruto ran over to a small pond he noticed to look at himself when he noticed this. He saw that he had a tail as long as he was tall that went down to his knees before bending up, staying up on its own, fox ears, his eyes were still blue, but now had a slit pupil, his whisker marks were more defined, he had claw like nails, and canines, which one stuck out of his mouth. All in all he had a feral like appearance, even when calm. Naruto sighed before turning away from the pond, _"K-Kyuubi… am I?"_

"_**No kit, you aren't a hanyou, this is just an after effect of me pushing too much chakra to into the cloak before you warped." **_Kyuubi then added, _**"Hold still for a second kit."**_ Naruto nodded, Kyuubi's chakra wrapping around Naruto's now big jump suit and changing it. Naruto now wore a black long sleeve with Kyuubi on the back, wrapping its tails all around the shirt, dark blue baggy pants with kunai and shuriken holsters on both legs, black sneakers, dark leather gloves, and a cloak that went all around his body, the top covering his mouth and nose. Then the chakra concentrated next to his pants, forming a sword in a sheath and a loop from the pants to hold the sheath.

Kyuubi's chakra then focused on Naruto's hitai-ate, only to be stopped by Naruto, "Don't, leave it the way it is, so I remember everything that happened."

Kyuubi seemed to let out a sigh before explaining the katana, _**"That is a katana forged from one of my fangs, it will never break and can manipulate the elements as easily as I can, I will train you how to use it when you sleep, but for now, I need a nap."**_ Naruto laughed when Kyuubi said that, hearing a _**"Might as well look around kit"**_ from Kyuubi before it went to sleep. Naruto nodded to himself, picking a random direction and walking in said direction.

_Else where:_

Piemon (evil clown with swords on back.) was looking at the radar, having just spied on the chosen children, a frown on his face as he pondered. He then turned to the others, Metalseadramon (giant metal snake with cannon on nose), Mugendramon (Basically a greymon tank with cannons on his back), and Pinocchimon (puppet with hammer). "It seems we have another performer in the act. A rather powerful one. We can't let the children meet this performer." He then turned to Metalseadramon, "Metalseadramon, go and finish the children quickly, our act will become much harder to perform if they and the other performer meet. Don't worry about traps, just end it quickly."

"Gladly." Metalseadramon then dove out of the room through its water entrance, off to fight the children.

_On beach:_

The digidestined and their partners were walking down the beach after seeing they were at a spot they had been to at the beginning of the first adventure. As they walked, Metalseadramon jumped out of the ocean, surprising the entire group, "I have you Children!" He swung his tail down at the group, causing them to dive out of the way. Everyone dove left except for Hikari and Tailmon, who dove right. Metalseadramon noticed this, laying his tail around them so they couldn't escape as he shouted, "Anomanokarimon! Keep the other children busy!" The group turned when a giant lobster crab with a scorpion tail popped out of the sand in front of the group, blocking their way to Hikari and Tailmon. Metalseadramon turned back to the two had trapped, Tailmon in front of Hikari in a protective matter, to tired to be able to evolve. Metalseadramon shout "You're finished!" as he began charging his ultimate stream attack, letting out an evil laugh.

_With Naruto:_

Naruto was walking along the edge of the forest remembering Kyuubi telling him about his hanyou side, _**"Kit, the other after effects are enhanced senses, greater speed and strength, and higher elemental control. I will have to train you on the last one, for you need to know how before you can use it"**_. Then a giant serpent appeared from what seemed to be the ocean, snapping Naruto out of his memory. Curious, Naruto ran into the woods, then down the beach line, jumping into a tree and watching. When it got to the point where Hikari was trapped, Naruto was barely holding himself back from jumping into the fight, mainly because of Kyuubi, _**"Don't kit! You don't know which side their on!"**_ That was the only thing holding Naruto back, until he heard the evil laugh.

Naruto knew what he needed to do then, jumping down from the tree and dashing toward the girl and monster just it was charging its attack, "Ultimate str…"

"HEY UGLY!" Metalseadramon stopped his attack, turning only to be slammed by a blur, throwing him back into the ocean.

The blur then vanished as Hikari and Tailmon ran back toward the group, only to be stopped by Anomanokarimon, "Not so fast, Suna…"

Anomanokarimon was stopped by the same blur from earlier as it slammed down onto Anomanokarimon's head, knocking it out and cracking its shell. Hikari managed to see through the giant sand cloud caused by the impact, looking as she shielded her eyes. Hikari's eyes widen when she saw it was a kid no older than she was standing on Anomanokarimon, only catching a look as his eyes before he vanished back into the cloud. Metalseadramon then shot out of the water, aiming at Hikari, "Ultimate stream!"

Hikari and Tailmon turned to see the beam right in front of their faces, then the two vanished by Naruto (aka blur), who grabbed the two as he ran by before the beam hit. Naruto was carrying Hikari bridal style and his tail holding Tailmon as he ran, stopping and jumping back as another beam hit in front of him. The entire group good only watched as they held Taichi and Agumon back, not knowing what was happening. The group let go of Taichi, who dropped to his knees, and Agumon as the cloud cleared and Metalseadramon's evil laughter filled the sky. The group then heard a voice behind them, "That was close."

The group turned around to see a kid setting Hikari on her feet, who seemed a little shaken by the whole thing, also setting down Tailmon. The group surrounded the three, Taichi hugging his sister when he got there, then grabbing her by the shoulders lightly, "Hikari, are you ok!?"

Hikari nodded, although shaking a little, "I'm fine." She then turned to Naruto, "He saved me." Everyone turned to Naruto, who was looking at the digimon then Metalseadramon.

Metalseadramon looked over to the group when he noticed it moving, shocked to see Hikari and Tailmon perfectly fine. He then noticed Naruto, _"Who is that gaiki… Could he be…?"_ Metalseadramon then headed right for the group.

Naruto looked over to Taichi as he approached, "Hey, thanks for saving my sister."

Naruto resumed looking at Metalseadramon, "Don't thank me yet, I got one more thing to take care of." Naruto then jumped over the group, turning back to the group, "Get out of here while I keep the snake-teme busy." He then shocked the group as he started running on the water to Metalseadramon, turning into a blur again.

Metalseadramon was barely able to see Naruto, only seeing the wake he caused by the speed. "Ultimate stream!" Metalseadramon started firing small rapid fire shots at Naruto, who dodged easily as he formed a rasengan in his hand. Naruto jumped as Metalseadramon fired another beam, the two colliding, attacks holding at a stand still. Metalseadramon seemed shocked something could hold back his attack, _"How can he stop my attack so easily!?"_

Naruto noticed Metalseadramon's distraction, cocking his fist back as he shoved his rasengan to the right, diverting the beam. Metalseadramon looked shocked when Naruto diverted the beam, which was quickly turned into a look of pain as Naruto gave Metalseadramon a left hook, knocking it him back into the water. Naruto landed on the water, looking around as he thought, _"Something's wrong. He should have surfaced by now…"_ Naruto then turned when something green caught his eye, seeing the kids from earlier riding on what looked like a turtle with three spikes on the shell and a horn. Naruto swore, knowing where Metalseadramon was heading.

The group watched the battle with interest, wondering who won when Metalseadramon fell into the sea. Taichi turned to Agumon, "Do you think that kid won?"

Agumon shrugged as Hikari walked to the edge of the shell, Tailmon running up to her, "Hikari, what's wrong?"

"I never got to thank him…"

Taichi walked up to Hikari, drawing her into a hug, "It's all right, I'm sure he knows."

Jou then pointed to the sea, "Look, there he is, he's coming towards us!"

The entire group looked as Naruto sped towards them. Jou then turned to Zudomon (Gomamon's perfect (ultimate) level) "Zudomon, stop so he can catch up."

Zudomon slowed to a stop, turning to see Naruto as well. Taichi pulled out his mini telescope, zooming in on Naruto to see his mouth moving, "I wonder what he's trying to tell us…" Everyone wondered as well, having heard Taichi.

Tailmon twitched her ears for a second before turning to the group with an alarmed expression, "Everyone, grab on…" Tailmon was interrupted as Metalseadramon rammed Zudomon from the side, catching Zudomon off guard and knocking everyone off.

Naruto watched Zudomon ram Metalseadramon in retaliation only to be blasted by his "Ultimate stream" attack, forcing Zudomon back to his rookie stage, Gomamon. Naruto swore again as he approached, jumping at Metalseadramon just as what seemed to be a whale sprung out of the water, ramming into him. Naruto used this to his advantage, powering up another rasengan and slamming it into the side of Metalseadramon's head. Naruto kicked off said digimon as it exploded, landing near the group. The group was then drawn into the whale's mouth, Naruto along with them. "Whamon", as Taichi called it, closed its mouth and dove under water, taking the group to safety as Metalseadramon rose from the water, it's left eye closed from where the rasengan hit, "You escaped because of Whamon and the new gaiki, but you will not escape me again next time!"

The group was now riding on Whamon's back, enjoying the air and distance they had put some distance between them and Metalseadramon. Taichi was talking to Whamon as Naruto was lying on his side, facing away from the group, "Thanks for saving us, Whamon! Really! I thought we were done for!"

Naruto scoffed quietly, _"Sure, don't thank me for my help…" _

Naruto didn't move from his spot though as he listened to Whamon, "I'm glad that all of you are safe."

Yamato turned his attention away from Naruto, as he was watching him the entire trip, to Whamon, "Hey, Whamon. What do you think we should do to beat the Dark Masters?"

Sora seemed to know what Yamato was thinking, as she finished for him, "Why did they do this to the Digimon world?"

"_Digimon World? So this is another world from there own world." _Naruto thought to himself as he laid there listening to the entire conversation.

Whamon spouted water out of his blow hole before he answered, "Unfortunately, I am not familiar on the details. All I felt was the sudden tremble of the earth, and the situation you see here formed before I could even step in to stop it. That was when Metalseadramon took control of the oceans."

Whamon gave off another spout as Taichi punched Whamon's thick skin in frustration, "Damn the Metalseadramon!"

Hikari made her way to her brother with a sad face, grabbing his arm, "Onii-chan… Cheer up!"

Taichi looked at Hikari, pulling her into a sibling hug "Yeah… You're right." He then addressed the whole group, "Chin up, everyone!"

After getting a "Yeah" from everyone but Naruto, who remained quiet the entire time.

Whamon responded with another spout, followed by, "Speaking of everyone, who is the kid that hit Metalseadramon after me?"

Everyone looked at each other, then Hikari who shrugged saying, "He never told me his name."

The group then looked at Naruto, who turned and sat up, "Finally, I was wondering if you forgot about me." Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto response as he introduced himself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi."

Everyone looked at one another again as Koushiro spoke, "Naruto? You mean you're not a digimon?"

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow, "Digiwhat?"

Everyone face faulted, Agumon recovering first and explaining, "A digimon, digital monster..." Naruto simply crossed his arms looking up before shaking his head no, causing Agumon to explain. (… I really don't feel like explaining digimon, so just fine the subbed episodes on YouTube.)

After Agumon finished explaining, Naruto gave a nod, "So I'm in the digital world, where digital monsters like you" he points at Agumon, "live and others like that snake-teme live." Agumon nodded before Naruto continued, "And now you're trying to save this world for a second time after some power crazy digimon tried to take it over." Agumon nodded again, making Naruto look back at the sky.

Yamato took Naruto's silence as a sign he was finished, deciding to ask his own questions, "What about you, where are you from?"

Naruto face seemed to down cast as he answered, "Somewhere I can't return too…" Everyone wondered what he meant as he pointed his thumb to his hitai-ate, "This scratch is a sign of banishment, meaning if I go back, I'll be killed on the spot." Everyone couldn't help but frown as Naruto continued, "I was always different from everyone else when I was born. This…" He points to his fox features, "Is the reason I was banished. They feared how strong I became and use me as a scapegoat for a mission, making it either way I would take the blame. Now, I have no home."

Everyone held their head down, upset that they reminded Naruto of his past. Everyone was surprised when Agumon asked, "I don't get it. If you're so strong, why did they banish you?"

Naruto sighed again as the entire group covered Agumon's mouth, looking at Naruto as he began to answer, "You saw what I did to that snake-teme right?" Everyone nodded. "Now think about it, considering our size difference…"

Naruto left off as Koushiro caught on, "There should be no possible way you were able to topple over Metalseadramon so easily!"

Naruto nodded as he continued, laying back with his arms behind his head, "Exactly, if I could do that to something that big, picture what I could do to someone the same size as me. And after treating me like a monster for most of my life, I guess they thought I would want revenge…"

Naruto let out another sigh as Kyuubi entered the conversation, _**"I'm sorry kit. Everything that has happened up to this point is my fault."**_

"_No it isn't, it's that Uchiha's who brain washed you fault, not yours. He started this mess…"_

Kyuubi suddenly felt more respect for Naruto, seeing as the kid whose life was ruined by one decision held strong to accept his past. After a few minutes, Naruto sat up, "Now that I think about it, I don't know your names."

Everyone sweat dropped in embarrassment then proceeded to introduce themselves. After the introductions finished, Naruto laid back down as everyone went along with their own business, not sure what to say. Hikari walked over to Naruto, taking a seat next to him, "Hey, are you ok Naruto-kun?"

Naruto peaked one eye open to look at her, "I'm fine, why?"

Hikari looked away, drawing her knees up to her chin, "It's just that…"

Naruto instantly knew what she meant, propping himself up with his arms, "It's ok, probably for the best too."

Hikari turned to Naruto in confusion as he continued, "Living in a village where almost every person hates you… it's one of the worst things a person can go through. Constantly being glared at, thrown out of shops that refuse to sell to you and the ones that do charge triple the normal cost, and having to avoid the angry mobs every week. It really bothers you…"

Hikari nodded sadly, not knowing what Naruto truly went through, but wishing she had an idea just so he wouldn't have to bare the pain alone. As Naruto lied back down and closed his eyes, Hikari stood up and walked over to Taichi, who was watching as Whamon continued to swim. Taichi looked over to his sister, who simply sat down drawing her knees up again, "What's wrong, Hikari."

Hikari didn't move when she answered, even as Tailmon walked up behind her, "Its Naruto-kun, I'm worried about him."

Taichi only nodded before asking, "What about him?"

"Onii-chan, he doesn't have a home anymore, and from what he told me, his first home didn't sound like a very good one…"

Taichi nodded again, looking back out to sea, "Well what can we do about it?"

Hikari drew her knees closer at that, "I don't know…" The two sat in that place for a while before an idea popped into Hikari's head, "Onii-chan…"

Taichi looked over as Hikari leaned over and started whispering into his ear, smiling when she finished, "Eh, you think he'll go for it?"

Hikari shrugged slightly, "I don't know, but we have to try!"

Taichi looked back out to the ocean, "The problem is our parents, I don't want to get his hopes up just to have them crushed…" Hikari nodded in understanding, but still wished to go through with her plan. Taichi seemed to be thinking and after a while, he turned back to Hikari, "We'll do it. I sure Otou-san and Okaa-san won't mind after we explain everything."

Hikari smiled, quickly hugging her brother, "Thank you Onii-chan!" Taichi nodded, turning to Naruto only to see he wasn't there. Taichi started looking around, spotting Naruto on the front of Whamon's head with Koushiro next to him, typing on his laptop. Taichi, Hikari, Agumon, and Tailmon walked over, each taking a seat near Naruto and Koushiro, listening to the conversation.

"So what will you do now?" Koushiro asked, not even looking up from his computer.

Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before answering, "I don't know. I didn't exactly have time to think about it. I came here trying to escape being killed without having to kill…" Naruto turned to the sky, looking at the continents floating up them, "I guess I'll stick around until this whole thing is resolved, then worry about it then…"

Koushiro turned from his laptop, "So does that mean you'll assist us?"

Naruto smirked, although no one could see because of his cloak, "If I wasn't going to help, you think I'd still be here?"

Everyone couldn't help but smile at Naruto's sarcasm as Koushiro responded, "Great! With you around, our problem will be a lot easier."

"Well I don't know about that." This time the entire group turned, curious about what Naruto meant, "I may have been able to topple Metalseadramon over, but that's it. I didn't do any damage besides my rasengan." Naruto then started nursing his knuckles, "What ever metal armor he has, it sure was strong. I didn't even dent it. The only thing that seemed to do anything was my rasengan, but even then it didn't seem to do much…" The group seemed to lose some hope as Naruto crossed his arms, thinking to himself. He then started thinking out loud, "hmm… if I did that, then it might…"

Koushiro was working on his laptop again, but still talked to Naruto, "You have an idea?"

"Maybe, but I'll have to try it to make sure…" Naruto then went back to thinking, the entire group going about their own business for the rest of the trip. Then something tripped the senses in Naruto's head, causing him to stand up and look around.

Hikari noticed this, walking up next to him with Tailmon right behind her, "Something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't think so, but…" Naruto then caught sight of an island shaped like a crescent moon. He looked down at Whamon, "Hey Whamon, what's that island over there?"

Whamon gave off a spout, then answered, "I do not know, I have never seen it before."

Naruto looked back at the island, feeling like something was trying to call to him. He turned back to Whamon, "Can you take us over there?"

"Yes, it seems like a safe place as well." Whamon changed directions, heading toward the island.

No one disagreed, seeing as Whamon had a point. After Whamon pulled into the bay of the island and the group disembarked, a rainbow colored barrier arose out of nowhere, covering the entire island. Whamon quickly turned around, "What is this!?"

Everyone turned to Naruto, who shrugged and walked over to the barrier and punched it hard, but caused no damage. Naruto drew his fist back, then calmly place his palm on the barrier, feeling a gentle warmth radiate from the barrier. He jumped back over to the group, landing gently in front of them, "I don't think the dark masters did this, or else the barrier would have repelled me.

Before the group could respond, everyone heard _"You are correct."_

Everyone started looking around as Naruto shouted, "Who said that!"

"_All will become clear shortly. Follow the light, then you shall find me." _The voice said, then faded away.

Then Jou said, "Follow the light? What did it mean by that?"

Jou was answered as Hikari's crest started glowing, floating out of her shirt and pointing to the center of the island as it launched a beam of light. Yamato put his hands in his pockets, "Guess that answers Jou's question."

Naruto started to walk forward, Hikari and Tailmon walking next to him as the rest of the group followed behind them. After a few minutes, the group came to a clearing, seeing the beam stop in a field full of grass. Taichi looked around before asking, "So what now?"

Just as Taichi asked that, Naruto was surrounded by Kyuubi's chakra for a second, causing a great flash to appear before the group. As the group lowered their arms to see, the flash died down revealing a temple with Kyuubi's picture on the front wall above the door. Naruto seemed to tense up at the sight of the wall just as Koushiro started, "A nine-tailed fox… interesting. But even more interesting is this temple."

"_Come inside, quickly."_ The voice appeared again, making the group look at each other with hesitation. Naruto didn't hesitate, walking up the stair case as soon the voice said to, soon followed by the reluctant group. (que cool dramatic temple music!)

As the group entered, a glowing orb floated down from the ceiling, stopping in front of Naruto, _"You have finally arrived." _

Naruto looked confuse, as did everyone, before he responded, "What do you mean…?"

The orb flew around, as if examining the group before stopping in front of Naruto again, _"I will explain on the way, now follow me."_ The group obeyed, following the floating orb down the main corridor as it explained, _"I am a guardian spirit, my job is to ensure the watch over and protect the powers of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power. Here, in the temple is a back up, I guess you can say, for if the Kyuubi should lose his power while ensuring order in the dimensions. Kyuubi is a holy being, demon though it may be. His job was to travel the dimensions, making sure nothing upsets the balance of the worlds. When he arrived in your home world, Naruto, he was caught off guard by an Uchiha, who used his accursed eye to control Kyuubi, leading up to the current events in your world."_ The orb then turned down a hallway full of murals depicting other guardians. _"We guardian spirits can not mettle in the affairs of humans, for they create enough chaos as it is. Our job is to maintain the balance by eliminating the ones who would upset the balance. Kyuubi was on his way to destroy Orichimaru, the one who seeks immortality."_ The orb then let out a chuckle, _"As it turns out, you finished Kyuubi's job, Naruto-san."_

Naruto only blinked in confusion, "…how?"

The orb chuckled again, _"Instead of explaining it, why don't I show you. This way."_ The orb made a turn down another hallway, leading into a circular room with a jagged crystal in the middle. _"Here is what happened." _The orb then flew through the crystal, causing it to change color, then displayed an image of Naruto leaving his dimension on the wall._ "You see, one of Orichimaru's minions saw you use the __Konton: Uchigawa Jigentabi no Jutsu__, then reported back to Orichimaru, who was still furious at your success of stopping Sasuke. After learning the technique, Orichimaru tried to use it, and it didn't end well, for you see, the beings of creation designed that technique so no mortal could use it and survive. For those with weak stomachs, you may wish to look away."_

The video then start playing with sound, "Now let us get my revenge against the Kyuubi brat, Kabuto, Kukuku."

"Yes lord Orichimaru." At Kabuto's signal, five of Orichimaru's henchmen began going through the hand signs, finishing at the same time shouting, "Konton: Uchigawa Jigentabi no Jutsu!"

The same gate that appeared before Naruto appeared in front of Orichimaru and Kabuto, who shouted, "Take us to Naruto Uzumaki!" The gate burst open, sucking in Orichimaru, Kabuto, and the five henchmen, then spiting out gushes of blood and organs along with screams of anguish before closing, leaving the same mess at it did with Naruto. Everybody except Naruto closed their eyes and plugged their ears, not being able to take it.

The video faded, the orb continued, _"Akatsuki tried to use the technique as well, ending in similar results."_

Just as the orb was about to start the other image, Naruto stopped it with his hand, "Please, they don't need to see it."

The orb seemed to turn, looking at the group, seeing everyone was looking sick, _"My apologizes, I didn't mean too…"_

Taichi stopped him, raising his hand, "It's alright, but please, don't show another."

The orb seemed to float nod (… not sure how to explain nodding with out a body) _"Very well, if everyone is feeling well enough, let us continue to the chamber."_ The group followed the orb back to the main hallway, most of them holding their stomach. After another ten minutes, the arrived at a twenty foot tall door. _"Here is where Kyuubi's reserve is held, along with the Will of Fire."_

"Will of Fire… but isn't that just…" Naruto started, remembering the third hokage's words.

The orb let out another chuckle,_ "No Naruto, although your home seems to know of the Will of Fire, they do not understand its concept. The Will of Fire is an energy so powerful, that anyone who could control it, could very well wipe out all life in existence. It judges who may use it, but has judge no one worthy yet, for if it judges wrong…"_ The orb didn't need to continue, knowing everyone got the message. The orb then floated into front of Naruto, _"Now Naruto-san, claim the power that is rightfully yours!"_

As the orb finished, the door behind it started to open, filling the hallway with a bright light. Surprising, everyone could look into the light and not have to shield their eyes. As the light cleared, they saw a vortex of spiraling red energy in the middle of the room, spinning slowly in a rotation. The orb floated next to Naruto for a second, _"I warn you Naruto-san, absorbing all the energy will hurt, and may even leave you unconscious for some time. Do you still wish to proceed?" _

Naruto nodded, walking toward the vortex. He passed through it effortlessly, as if the vortex aloud him through. As he stood in the middle, the vortex picked up speed, causing a whirlwind before entering into Naruto's body by the seal, lifting him into the air. Naruto grunted loudly from the excruciating pain, holding for minutes before screaming loudly in pain at the end. Everyone turned away at the scream, turning back as a flash appeared and Naruto slowly floated to the ground. Naruto stumbled when he landed, falling backwards to be caught by Taichi and Hikari, who helped Naruto into a sitting position as he panted tiredly. As Naruto panted, he looked at the back wall, at the Will of Fire. It was a symbol of a fire craved into the wall, a diamond the size of Taichi's fist in the middle, swirling around with all kinds of energy, which was clearly visible to everyone in the room. After Naruto clammed down, Hikari and Takeru swung one of Naruto's arms over their shoulders, helping Naruto walk seeing as he was still tired. Just as they started to leave, a loud voice boomed, _**"Halt you who holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**_

The orb, who was waiting at the door the entire time, flew forward with great haste, _"The Will of Fire! It speaks!"_

"_**Silence Spirit!"**_ the Will boomed, causing the orb to shrink in fear giving a quick _"My apologizes"_ before floating back to the door. A light glowed from the Will, launching a beam at Naruto's forehead. The group looked it shock as the beam hit, letting out a held breath as the beam retracted and showed no injury. The Will started to speak again, _**"You, Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi, have suffered greatly. Yet, you hold no desire to hurt the ones that hurt you, why is that…?"**_

Naruto smiled weakly as he replied, "Because I only fight to protect my precious people."

The Will glowed again in a pattern, as if pondering. It then spoke again, _**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi, I have seen your past, I have judged your actions, and I have peered into your heart. I declare you worthy to wield my power."**_ And before anyone could say anything, the Will glow a bright white, giving of a flash as it change. Floating in front of Naruto appeared a tag with a crest inside, the crest being the Will of Fire with the Kohona symbol surrounding the diamond. The crest floated around Naruto's neck, causing both his and Kyuubi's chakra to concentrate in front of him, mixing in a spiral and forming a red and blue spiral looking digivice. (Same shape, just red and blue in a spiral pattern.) Naruto grabbed the device with his free hand, resting it in his palm. The orb floated back over to the group, appearing ecstatic as it spoke, _"It is a miracle! The Will has accepted another! Naruto-sama, you truly are a special being!"_

The group didn't seem to listen, still looking at the digivice. Koushiro then looked opened his laptop and taking a picture of the digivice. He then sat down, typing as he seemed to scan the device, "Impossible!" Everyone turned to Koushiro, wondering what he meant. Koushiro started typing frantically as he spoke to the group, "Naruto's digivice is outputting at least five times more power than ours!"

Everyone let out a loud, "Ehhh!" crowding around Koushiro as he turned his laptop around to the group, displaying a graph, "This line is our digivices, the beginning is when it's not active, next is for the evolving…" Koushiro moved his finger up the line as he continued, "super-evolving, and then warp-evolving from Taichi's and Yamato's." Then Koushiro turned his laptop back to himself, typing for a second then turning it back to the group, "And this is Naruto's digivice." The group looked in shock, seeing Naruto's digivice output was higher then warp-evolving on non-active.

The orb seemed to not be surprised, _"Understandable, seeing as Naruto-sama holds both Kyuubi and the Will of Fire."_

Everyone looked at each other, seeming to agree silently. Hikari then turned to the orb, "Wait, does that mean Naruto-kun is getting a partner?"

The orb seemed to think before answering, _"I do not think so, the Will takes the shape of energy similar to energy in the dimension to avoid detection from those who know and would track it for their own gain."_

Koushiro seemed to think of something, closing his laptop while looking at the orb, standing back up, "Wait, how could to an energy on such a large scale, be kept hidden from the dark masters, or any other of the digimon we've fought till now."

The orb chuckled again before explaining, _"Simple, this temple exist outside of your dimension. The barrier I set up pulled the island outside of the dimension so the temple could appear."_

Koushiro nodded, reopening his laptop with a "Fascinating". As Koushiro typed, the group stayed silent.

Naruto turned to the orb, "I think we're done here."

The orb nodded, _"Then I shall teleport you all back to Whamon, and drop the barrier after. Feel free to rest on the island as long as you need."_

In a flash of light, the group found themselves back on the beach on the bay with a startled Whamon, "Children, where did you come from?"

Koushiro didn't look up from his laptop as he and everyone else climbed back onto Whamon, Naruto simply jumping, "It's an interesting story."

The group took the time to rest as the barrier degenerated, completely vanishing in a matter of seconds. Yamato started playing his harmonica as Koushiro was working with his laptop, filling in Whamon on what happened. The rest of the group was trying to catch fish in different ways. Taichi and Jou were using rods, Tailmon waited for fish to fly over her before jumping, cutting two fish into piece and catching them with a plate. (I don't know where they got it either.) Palmon then tried, using her vine fingers to pull a fish as big as Agumon out of the water, accidently causing to land on her self. Naruto looked at the fish, then his stomach gave off a growl, "Ok, that won't be enough."

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy before Naruto dived into the water. Everyone watched were Naruto dived, the was surprised when a fish as big as Taichi came flying out of the water, followed by Naruto, who gave a well placed kick to its neck, killing it instantly and sending onto Whamon. Naruto landed next to the fish, getting on all fours and shaking like a wet dog, getting water on everyone close by. Naruto then got an ear full from Mimi, "Why did you have to get us wet too!?"

Naruto turned to Mimi, seeing little water drop lets all over her clothes, along with Hikari, Sora, Takeru, Piyomon, Patamon, and Agumon. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Gomen, but I had to dry off fast somehow…" No one except Mimi seemed to care, and she didn't say anything, simply scoffing and walking away with her arms crossed. Naruto then turned to his catch pulling out his katana, then removed the fishes head and bone. Naruto sheathed his katana, calling Agumon over to help cook the fish when Yamato stopped playing.

Taichi looked up from his rod, "What's wrong, Yamato?"

"Oh… I was wondering if we could really beat the Dark Masters." Taichi sighed as Yamato continued, "They're different from the Digimon we fought before. Would we be able to win with our usual battling style?"

Taichi didn't say anything, having a small down cast face as Koushiro walked by, sitting in front of him, "There is a possibility… with Wargreymon." Taichi and Yamato turned to Koushiro opened his laptop, "We can use his Dramon Killer."

"Dramon Killer?" Yamato asked, followed by Taichi

"What's that?"

Koushiro started typing as he explained, "It's the weapon that is on Wargreymon's arms. According to the digimon analyzer, this weapon is highly effective against dramon type digimon. Dramon Killer… if he uses this, we have a chance." Koushiro finished, looking at Taichi.

Taichi looked happy at the news, "Great idea, Koushiro! The Dramon Killer, huh?" Taichi then turned to where Agumon was sitting, "Hey, Agumon! It's your turn to shine!" He then watched along with everyone else as Agumon ate the fish Palmon had caught, still alive, swallowing the entire fish whole, causing his stomach to budge out as the rest of the tail fin stuck out of his mouth. Everyone sweat dropped when Agumon then turned to Taichi blinking.

Taichi had his mouth hanging along with Koushiro and Yamato, "Y-You can do it…"

Naruto looked at Agumon, who couldn't move, then turned to Gabumon, "Hey Gabumon, can you help me since Agumon can't move anymore." Gabumon nodded, walking over to Naruto and giving a small blue flame as Naruto used a stick to hold the fish, rotating it as it cooked.

While that was happening, Jou felt a tug on his line before being pulled into the water, causing everyone stopped what they were doing, looking to where Jou fell in. Then Gomamon shouted to everyone, "Guys, we have a problem!"

Jou, who looked slightly upset at being pulled into the water, lifted his rod to show it was Gomamon who pulled him in, "What's the matter, Gomamon."

Gomamon seemed to blink in confusion as to why he was on the rod before regaining his composer, shouting, "The enemy is coming!"

Jou and Mimi seemed to panic a little as Sora looked around. Naruto simply started twitching his ears, listening for the slightest disturbance as Whamon explained, "The fishes say they have spotted Metalseadramon's minions about 200 miles behind us." Naruto stopped twitching his ears as the group looked at one another before Whamon continued, "They'll be arriving here soon. Everyone, get inside. I will shake them off by widening the distance between us." As everyone went inside Whamon, Naruto grabbed the fish he and Gabumon were cooking earlier, causing everyone to look at Naruto when he got inside.

Naruto simply shrugged, "No point in wasting it."

Whamon then dove into the water as the group crowded around Koushiro, who was sitting in front of three wire like lines attached to the top of Whamon. Naruto cut the fish into pieces, passing it around saying, "No point in trying to fight on an empty stomach." Koushiro simply put his piece aside as he continued to type while the others ate their food. After the food was finished, rather quickly, the group waited for Koushiro to finish. Hikari was currently letting Tailmon nap in her lap as she watched Naruto start doing one-hand stand push ups, the rest of the group waiting around Koushiro.

Tailmon looked up from her spot over to Koushiro, seeing as the loud typing was disturbing her nap, "Koushiro, what are you doing?"

Koushiro didn't move, but still answered, "Just a minute."

Taichi moved his hands from his lap to behind his head in a light frustration, "C'mon, stop putting on a show and just tell us."

"Well, you'll see in a second." A loud beep was heard from Koushiro's laptop, signaling it finished its task, "All right, it's connected." Everyone crowded around Koushiro when he said that, all curious on what he was working on. Everyone gasped in wonder as they saw the ocean floor on the screen.

Jou then asked, "Koushiro-han, what is this?"

Koushiro looked up with a happy and proud face, "I've linked my laptop to Whamon's sensory information so that it can be transmitted to the screen."

Patamon popped out of the crowd with a confused look, "Transmitted?"

Koushiro turned back to the screen as he explained, "In other words, what you're seeing here is exactly what Whamon is seeing right now."

As everyone looked impressed, Mimi grabbing Palmon and spinning her around. Hikari then held her ears in pain, getting Tailmon's attention, "Hikari, are you ok?"

Taichi rushed over at hearing Tailmon, "What's wrong, Hikari?"

Hikari gave an apologetic smile, looking at Taichi, "I'm okay. It's just my ears…"

Everyone said "Mimi." Causing Mimi to let go of Palmon while spinning, holding her ears as well.

"Now that you mention it, my ears hurt a little too." Everyone but Naruto started holding their ears in pain.

Naruto looked at everyone before saying, "I don't feel it…" Everyone except Palmon, who was dizzy from the spinning, looked at Naruto, seeing he was standing there like nothing was wrong.

Whamon then laughed, causing Naruto to look at the top of Whamon as he spoke, "I'm sorry. I must have dived too deeply in my haste. I'll adjust the atmospheric pressure right now." As Whamon did that, Naruto laughed as Palmon wondered around dizzily, falling over after five steps.

As everyone spoke in relief, Naruto's ears twitched, causing him to raise his arm, getting the groups attention, "Everyone quiet, listen…" As the group got quite, the sound of an engine was heard.

Everyone stayed quiet as the sound seemed to come closer, then slowly fade away. Jou and Gomamon sighed in relief as Gomamon whispered, "Sounds like they've passed us."

Naruto twitched his ears listening, whispering loud enough, "Not yet…" Naruto tensed when he heard bubbles from Whamon. No one seemed to notice until the engine noise came back quickly, alerting everyone. "Damn, Whamon, get us out of here!"

With a shout of "Strike Fishing!" from the Hangyomon. (Fish men with scuba gear and harpoons)

Whamon moved, "The Hangyomon are attacking! Hang on, everyone!" Whamon then let a large amount of bubble loose, using them as cover to get away.

As Whamon made his escape, Patamon looked at Takeru, "What should we do, Takeru?"

Takeru then looked at Yamato, "We'll be killed at this rate!"

Yamato looked up to the group, "I hate to say it, but as long as we're stuck inside Whamon…"

Taichi punched his fist into his palm in frustration, "Can't we do anything!?"

Koushiro didn't help as he continued to work with his laptop, "There are three more pursuers behind us!"

As Taichi then tried to convince Whamon to surface so they could fight, Naruto was sitting silently with his eyes closed, perfectly calm considering the situation. Jou noticed Naruto's calm disposition, "How can you be so calm at a time like this!?"

Everyone turned to Naruto, who simply opened one eye saying, "I've been through worse, and I trust Whamon."

Whamon suddenly spoke, "I have an idea. If it works, we should be able to lose the enemy."

"I-If it works…?" asked a still dizzy Palmon (man Mimi sure knows how to spin)

No one answered as Whamon picked up speed, diving into a deep abyss in the ocean floor. The Hangyomon followed in hot pursuit, sticking their harpoons into Whamon's thick skin, hitching a ride as Whamon continued to dive. Then one of the Hangyomon's tanks crumbled under the water pressure, causing the one to fly backwards as the others let go in surprise. Naruto smiled saying, "I told you." as the rest of the group cheered.

Taichi went back over to Hikari and Tailmon, "That was close."

Tailmon then addressed Whamon, "What a tricky card you had up your sleeve!"

Hikari turned to Taichi with a sad face displayed, "But Onii-chan… What do we do now?"

Koushiro started to speak at the group, who stayed huddled together as Naruto resumed his push-ups, mainly out of boredom, "We can't stay in the bottom of the ocean forever…" Koushiro then seemed to come up with an idea, standing up, "I've got it! Hikari-san, can you come over here?"

Koushiro started whispering in Hikari's ear, getting a "Yes" in response.

Hikari then walked in front of the group, causing Naruto to sit down in curiosity. Hikari gave a polite bow before grabbing her whistle saying, "Here I go."

Naruto tensed at the whistle, knowing it would hurt if blown do to his fox hearing. After Koushiro gave a "Whenever you're ready."

Naruto seemed really nervous, although no one but Kyuubi noticed who was also nervous. Naruto had a quick chat with Kyuubi at that moment, _"She isn't…"_ After Hikari took a dead breath, Naruto fears were confirmed, _"She is!!!"_

"_**Kit! Cover your ears!"**_ Naruto quickly moved his hands just as Hikari started to blow hear whistle. Naruto slammed to the ground in pain, causing everyone to look at him except Hikari, whose eyes were closed as she blew, and Koushiro, who was too focused on his laptop. Naruto and Kyuubi were shaking in pain as the whistle sound like a nail and chalk board with a megaphone next to their heads as Hikari stopped blowing. Hikari then noticed Naruto lying down in pain after she caught her breath.

Naruto sat up rubbing his ears as Hikari ran up, "Naruto-kun! Are you ok?"

Naruto watched as Hikari spoke, not able to hear as a loud ringing was still rebounding through his ears. He looked at Hikari as he stuck his pinky in his ear, saying a rather loud "What!?"

Everyone looked at each other, the Koushiro as he shouted, "It worked! Thank you, Hikari-san." Koushiro then looked up when he didn't receive a response. He looked at everyone huddled around Naruto, who was still nursing his ears, "What happen?"

Hikari looked from Naruto to Koushiro, "I think I made Naruto deaf with my whistle!"

Koushiro looked from Hikari to Naruto, or more specifically, Naruto's ears. Koushiro then realized his mistake, "Gomen Naruto-san! I forgot about your sensitive hearing…"

Naruto was slowly starting to get his hearing back, thanks to Kyuubi pumping chakra into his system to stop the pain. He barely heard Koushiro's apology though, "Its ok, just give me a warning next time you use that thing…" Everyone chuckled when Naruto glared at Hikari's whistle. Naruto then turned to Koushiro, "Besides killing my hearing, what was that for?"

The group chuckled again as Koushiro explained, "I used the reverberations of the sound to find a tunnel up ahead. We may be able to escape through it."

Everyone except Koushiro, Naruto, and Hikari gasped. Naruto was still nursing his ears, even though the pain was slowly receding and Hikari making sure Naruto was ok. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped rubbing his ears, shaking his head to rid himself of the remaining ringing noise before turning to Hikari, "Its ok. Just please don't do it again…"

Hikari giggled at Naruto's whine then moved her hand behind his ears. Naruto tensed at feeling her hand on his head, but quickly replaced it with a relaxed posture as Hikari started rubbing behind his ears. Hikari noticed Naruto tense up, but smiled when he relaxed as she rubbed his ears, "Does that help Naruto-kun?"

Naruto only nodded as his tail moved happily behind him as Hikari continued. Hikari smiled brightly at seeing Naruto happy and relaxed. Tailmon, who was sitting next to Hikari, smiling a knowing smile as she watched the two interact.

When Whamon spotted the tunnel Koushiro had located earlier, Palmon stood up, "We're saved!"

Mimi followed suit, "All right!" Palmon instantly became nervous, nervously sweating as she whirled around to Mimi. Mimi held her arms open smiling, causing Palmon to back away. Then Whamon was shaken by a powerful shove. Hikari was caught of guard, falling over only to be caught by Naruto. He pulled her back up and held her close along with Tailmon as Whamon continued to shake, picking up speed.

Taichi stood up quickly despite the shaking, "Are they here again?!"

Tailmon looked up as she held Hikari, both being held by Naruto, "We weren't able to shake them off?"

Whamon then spoke after picking up more speed, "Hold on tight, everyone! It's Metalseadramon!"

Whamon then turned into the tunnel, Metalseadramon in hot pursuit. Whamon hit a tight spot in the cave, pushing the rocks as he continued to propel forward. Metalseadramon followed, getting lost in a dark patch of the tunnel as Whamon swam to the surface. When Whamon surfaced, everyone climbed out, enjoying the fresh air.

Taichi adjusted his goggles so the glint from the sun would stop shining in everyone eyes, "It's so bright!"

Mimi brushed her hair behind her ears as the breeze picked up, "The air is so fresh!"

Yamato was sitting next to Takeru looking at the sky, "Who'd have ever thought the sun could make you feel so good?"

Everyone laughed at Yamato's remark, but then stopped as a familiar voice was heard, "What's so funny?" Everyone looked out to the ocean to see Metalseadramon shoot out of the ocean in front of them.

Naruto scoffed at the sea snake, "You don't quit do you?!"

Metalseadramon ignored Naruto, clearly angry at the group and Whamon, "This is as far as you go, Chosen Children!"

"Everyone, hold on!" Whamon said as he started swimming around a circle, gaining speed as he shouted, "Tidal wave!"

The waves caused by Whamon washed away the Hangyomon as Agumon turn to Taichi, "Taichi!"

Taichi gave a nodded, "I'll leave it to you!" Taichi turned to everyone else, "Let's move to shore and take battle positions while Agumon is distracting them!"

Naruto walked up next to Agumon, "I got your back Agumon!"

Agumon nodded as Jou shouted, "Then Gomamon and I will cover you!"

Sora turned to the side as Jou finished, "The waves are subsiding!"

Taichi turned back to Agumon, pulling out his digivice, "Agumon!"

"Here I go!" Taichi's crest and digivice then glowed, "Agumon warp-evolve! Wargreymon!" After Wargreymon finished evolving, Naruto jumped onto Wargreymon's shoulder as he launched himself at Metalseadramon. Naruto jumped in the air as Wargreymon hit Metalseadramon's head. Naruto then came down with a hard kick, landing on the water as Metalseadramon composed himself.

Metalseadramon seemed to shake the dual attack off like it was nothing, "I'm made of Chrome Digizoid just like you Wargreymon! You can't hurt me that easily!" Naruto swore out loud when he noticed Metalseadramon had one eye closed. Naruto smirked, jumping to Wargreymon as he made his way back around.

Naruto landed on Wargreymon's back, applying chakra to his feet. He made his way next to Wargreymon's head, "Wargreymon! We need to attack his insides! That's where he's vulnerable!" Wargreymon nodded, then the two spilt up again, trying to attack Metalseadramon's insides while keeping his attention.

As Wargreymon and Naruto occupied Metalseadramon, the group made their way to shore. Taichi shouted at Whamon as the battle went on, "Thanks, Whamon! Leave the rest to us!"

"But…"

Yamato finished for Taichi, "You'll just end up being target practice with your size! Hurry up and get out of here!"

"I understand." Whamon then dived back into the water, only to be attacked by the Hangyomon.

Ikkakumon retaliated with his own attack, "Harpoon Vulcan!" He launched one missile into the air, which turned into a barrage of missiles fling into the water. This didn't stop the Hangyomon, who started throwing many harpoons at Jou on Ikkakumon.

After the harpoons stopped, Jou turned to Ikkakumon's face, "Ikkakumon, keep it up!"

"You got it!" Jou's crest and digivice glowed as Ikkakumon said this, "Ikkakumon, super-evolve! Zudomon!"

The Hangyomon became afraid when Zudomon's shadow was seen. Zudomon didn't give them the chance to recover, "Hammer Spark!" Zudomon slammed his hammer into the water where the Hangyomon, causing a small static field before a large eruption of water.

The eruption drew Metalseadramon's attention from Wargreymon and Naruto, seeing a chance to attack, "Ultimate Stream!"

Metalseadramon attack hit the water, he then moved up the coastline. Wargreymon flew down to block the attack, "Brave Shield!"

Metalseadramon used this chance to grab Wargreymon, dragging him underwater. Naruto quickly grabbed Metalseadramon's tails, forming a hand sign he did, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" When the smoke cleared, it showed one Naruto clone holding the original's feet, forming a chain in the air. The tower started too moved, falling to the water. The clone on the end landed on the water, pulling the others up as they pulled as well. (Like he did to Sasuke at the Valley.) The original was pulled into the air, hoisting Metalseadramon out of the water with Wargreymon still in his mouth. Both the group and Metalseadramon were speechless at the fact of Naruto cloning himself. The original then threw Metalseadramon into the air as the clones started tossing each other up, dispelling as they did. When the last clone threw Naruto up, he unsheathed his katana, stabbing through Metalseadramon's armor.

Metalseadramon howled in pain, but held Wargreymon tight in his jaw. Metalseadramon wrapped his tails around Naruto, pulling him and his katana out of his torso. Metalseadramon started to squeeze the life out of Naruto, moving him in front of his face next to Wargreymon, gloating as he did, "What a foul you two are! You're finished!"

Metalseadramon was then slammed by Whamon, who launched a surprise attack from under the water, forcing Metalseadramon to let go of both Wargreymon and Naruto. Metalseadramon turned to Whamon who was still in the air from his attack, "You can't be serious!" He then launched his "Ultimate Stream" attack, punching a hole right through Whamon.

Everyone watched in horror as Wargreymon took back to the air. Naruto started channeling Kyuubi's chakra, forming a rasengan as tears started to form, "You teme!!!"

Naruto jumped at Metalseadramon just as Wargreymon started his "Brave Tornado" attack. Metalseadramon turned to the two as they flew toward him, "Ultimate Stream!" Naruto slammed into the attack, clearing away for Wargreymon as he flew into Metalseadramon, destroying him from the inside.

As Metalseadramon fell into the ocean, Wargreymon flew down, catching Naruto and bring him to shore before reverting to Koromon, completely exhausted.

Everyone regrouped, standing on the shore as they listened to Whamon's final words, "Chosen Children… Please… Save this world…" Whamon the faded into data particles, floating away in the sky. The watched, turning when the same thing started happening to Metalseadramon.

The particles started flying away, going to somewhere on the mountain. Takeru asked then, "Where is it heading?"

Tentomon floated up a little above the group, "To the top of Spiral Mountain!"

Suddenly the entire group started shaking, causing the group to think it was an earthquake until Taichi pointed to the top of Spiral Mountain, "No! There's the reason why the ground is shaking!" Everyone looked in the direction Taichi pointed to see the ocean of Spiral Mountain disappearing.

**Wow that was long… well I did do one and a half episodes along with my own added bonuses.**

_**Notes:**_

**1.) Naruto is NOT a hanyou in this one, he only has fox traits do to Kyuubi overdoing the chakra output when Naruto used the Interdimensional transport jutsu. That means he still can't fully control Kyuubi's chakra, won't live hundreds of years, and doesn't have extreme healing ability, just what Kyuubi's chakra normally gives him.**

**2.) Hikari uses –kun- for Naruto since he saved her life and hit it off on friendship. No romance yet. Or is there? (Moves eyes back and forth suspiciously)**

**3.) Like in my Cardcaptor X Naruto crossover story, Naruto can use one handed rasengan.**

**4.) Naruto cannot control the Will or his digivice yet.**

**5.) I have thought ahead, and I have both a way to give Hikari fox features or make Naruto normal, you decide. (WARNING: If Naruto returns to normal, it will mean losing Kyuubi, I don't mean to spoil, but I am saying that now!)**

**A.) Hikari gains fox features  
B.) Naruto returns to norma  
C.) Hikari doesn't gain fox features and Naruto doesn't return to normal. (Another note: this will affect future kids. I'm realistic.)**

**6.) Akatsuki and Orichimaru are taken care of, that's that.**

**7.) I am working on the Fox and the Cards next chapter as you read, and will be updated hopefully by the end of the week.**

**8.) I formally apologize to anyone who doesn't like Naruto being banished, but it was one of the only ways, and i don't like using the same methods over unless i have no choice.**

**9.) Like Fox and Cards, please point out any mistakes made if you notice. And if you wish to critize me, please be specific on the subject, since just saying my grammer sucks doesn't help at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, done updating.**

**Polls are closed A has won**

**Like I wrote last time, Naruto ISN'T a hanyou. No long life span, little control over Kyuubi's chakra, and no extreme healing ability, only what Kyuubi's chakra gives him.**

* * *

The group of children and digimon stood on the beach, sadness still on their faces over the death of Whamon as the digital ocean disappeared. Koromon voiced the thoughts of everyone, "Spiral Mountain's ocean is returning to normal!"

"Why?" asked Takeru.

"It must be because we beat Metalseadramon who ruled over its domain!" said Gomamon

Koushiro replied, "So the power of darkness controlling it has disappeared!"

"Our victory got rid of the darkness in this world!" said Taichi

"Then let's keep up this pace and defeat the rest of the Dark Masters!" said Jyou

Tailmon then said, "That way, peace will return to Earth!"

Taichi raised one fist from holding Koromon, "All right, let's go!"

Half the group raised one arm giving a cheer. But before they could leave, Mimi said, "Wait!" The entire turned to see Mimi and Palmon patting mound of dirt with crosses in each of the four mounds.

Taichi looked at the mounds asking, "What are you doing?"

Yamato turned from Mimi to Taichi with a frustrated look on his face, "Can't you tell? They're making graves."

Taichi asked again, "Graves?"

Mimi finished with the cross, pointing to the grave farthest to the back of the mounds then pointing to the others as she spoke, "There's Whamon's grave. That one's Piccolomon's. That one's Chuumon's. And this one is for Wizarmon." Mimi finished, putting both her hands on the last grave.

Sora walked next to Mimi, resting her hands on her knees while bending over Mimi, "All of them were killed trying to protect us."

Tailmon held her head in a downcast as she spoke, "They all died. You could even say there were sacrifices to our cause."

Taichi took a step forward, fist in the air with a determined look on his face, "We have to work harder for their sakes, too! The enemy needs to go down at all costs!"

"NO!" Everyone turned to see Naruto glaring at Taichi with a stare so intense it could melt ice. Taichi backed away nervously from Naruto who was clenching his fist so it looked like his gloves would rip, "I never want to hear that again! No cause with worth the life of someone close to you!"

Taichi took a step toward Naruto, as if trying to reason with him, "But we need to stop to Dark Masters to save the world!"

Naruto stomped forward, swinging one arm out as his eyes turn red, "What good is that world if everyone you care for is gone!" At this point, everyone that was standing took a step back, seeing Naruto's anger explode.

Taichi quickly composed himself, stepping forward so he was right in front of Naruto, "What are you talking about? We can avenge their deaths by defeating the enemy!"

Naruto: "And what if avenging means losing Agumon, Hikari-chan, or anyone else of this group!? Did you think about that!?"

Taichi took a step back in surprise at Naruto's response as Mimi suddenly shouted, "No! I don't want anymore of our friends to die!" She lifted her hands of the grave, staring into her palms, "Why do we have to keep on fighting!?"

Naruto instantly regretted his out burst, walking over to Mimi, "I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't mean it that way. I just had to get Taichi to listen."

Yamato nodded at Naruto's words, "He's right Taichi."

Taichi turned away from Naruto to Yamato, "What do you mean?"

Yamato's stared hardened, "What you say is the right thing to do, I'll give you that." Taichi only stared as Yamato raised his hands from his sides, holding them open in an angry way, "But knowing what the right thing to do is doesn't mean we can just push our feelings aside and be done with it!"

Taichi was surprised again at what Yamato was implying as Takeru stepped next to Yamato with Patamon on his hat, "Onii-chan!"

Yamato simply ignored Takeru, continueing his rant, "We know in our heads that we should keep moving forward! But there are times when you want to stop and remember those we've lost, isn't there?"

Taichi raised one fist from holding Koromon as he responded, "If we keep stopping to do that, we'll never have enough time to save the world!"

Naruto simply stood in one spot, fist clenching tightly, "The world won't end in five minutes or it would have happened already!"

Sora intervened, trying to calm the three down as Palmon comforted Mimi, who started crying. Jyou stepped forward, taking the time to speak, "We're sitting ducks out here. Let's move someplace safer."

The group silently agreed, following Jyou into the forest. A few members of the group were having private thoughts.

Taichi was currentlt near the back of the group, _"It's not wrong of me to act this way, is it?"_

Yamato was in the middle of the group, _"Do we have no choice in the end but to keep moving on like this? Without ever having a place to rest!?"_

Takeru was next to Yamato, watching him, _"I wonder why Onii-chan is like this…"_

Koushiro was between Taichi and Yamato, _"At this rate, our feelings of unity will scatter. I have to do something"_

Jyou was second in line, looing towards the ground _"I need to find a place where we can take a break."_

Sora was in the front, doing the same as Jyuo, _"Everyone's tired."_

Hikari was walking next to Taichi, watching him as she walked, "Onii-chan." Hikari suddenly stopped, looking around for something. Naruto, who was walking behind the entire group, stopped at the same time as Hikari, ears twitching to the slightest sound.

Tailmon stopped, turning around when she noticed Hikari wasn't following. Tailmon ran up to Hikari as she continued to look around, "What's the matter, Hikari?"

Hikari turned to Tailmon when she heard Tailmon's voice, "Did you just hear something?"

Tailmon raised one paw, "Like what?"

Hikari raised one hand, index finger pointing out to the sky, "Something like a voice?"

Tailmon moved one of her paws to her chin when she heard the question, "A voice? No, not at all…"

Hikari mimicked Tailmon, moving her hand to her chin as well, "Oh…" Hikari then turned to Naruto, who was looking around as his ears twitched, "Did you hear anything Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Hikari and Tailmon for a second before answering, "Maybe, but don't worry about it. Now let's catch back up to the others." Hikari and Tailmon nodded, the three jogging up to the group.

As soon as they rejoined the group, Taichi scolded his sister in a worried tone, "Where were you?"

Just as Hikari was about to answer, Naruto beat her to it, "I thought I heard something and stopped following. Hikari and Tailmon noticed, checking on me which stopped them from following."

Taichi looked unsure for a moment, as if trying not to anger Naruto, "Well… even if you can take care of yourself, be careful when you're alone."

Naruto only shushed him, his ears twitching again as he whispered, "We're being watched… quiet." Everyone watched as Naruto started to focus on one spot, slowly moving his hand to his kunai holster. As soon as he opened the holster, he threw a kunai to the spot he was focusing on. Everyone heard something between plastic and glass breaking, seeing a video camera fall from the tree with the kunai wedge through.

As Naruto went to grab the camera, Koushiro asked, "How did you know that camera was there Naruto-san?"

Naruto pulled out his kunai, sticking it back into his holster as he walked back to the group, "I heard that high pitch tone machines make, which made it easy to find." (You all know what I mean, that high pitch noise when you turn on something electronic, a.k.a. the annoying ringtone that everyone seems to love.)

Koushiro nodded as the group resumed walking when Naruto sneezed. "Heh, whoever was using the camera must be mad at me." The group chuckled as they walked as Naruto sneezed again, forcing more laughter. Hikari stopped laughing, turning to Naruto whispering, "Why did you lie for me?"

Naruto shrugged before responding, "I knew your Onii would get on to you and me if you said you stopped. So I took the blame."

Hikari smiled, grabbing Naruto's hand, "Thank you."

Naruto simply nodded when the scenery started to go by at a faster pace then usual. Everyone stopped to watch the moving scenery.

Taichi started looking around at the moving scenery, "What's this?"

Hikari, mimicing her Onii, responded, "The scenery is running past us!"

Naruto simply continued looking forward, "No, the ground we're standing on is moving!"

Taichi then pointed to the groups left, "Jump off on this side!"

The entire group jumped off the moving ground to the ground next to them, only to have that ground move. As everyone looked in the direction the ground was moving, Sora asked, "Hey… Where do you think this is taking us?"

Yamato clenched his fist, glaring ahead, "What other place is there? The enemy must be waiting for us ahead!"

Both Takeru and Jyou turned to Yamato, Takeru shouting, "No way!"

Jyou looked more nervous then anyone, "We can't just let ourselves fall right into enemy hands!"

Naruto rested one hand on his katana, looking forward as the group worried. He then noticed the trees around them weren't moving. Quickly he formed a t-hand sign, "Kage bunshin!" Shocking everyone as thirteen clones appeared, grabbing the group and leaping into the trees. Naruto grabbed the closet person to him, who happen to be Hikari, as he jumped, setting her on a branch as the clones did the same. As soon as the clones set the person or digimon they were carrying onto the branch, they dispelled themselves as Naruto stood on the side of one of the trees.

Taichi turned from where he and Koromon were placed, facing Naruto, "Warn us next time!"

Naruto simply scratched the back of his head, "Sorry."

Hikari started in wonder, pointing to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, how are you…?"

Everyone turned to Naruto, realizing he was defying gravity. As everyone stared, Koushiro pulling out his laptop and typing excitingly. Naruto sweat dropped at the many stares, scratching his head some more, "I'm using chakra to stick to the tree. Before you ask, I'll explain chakra when we have a chance to rest. And while I'm thinking about it…" Naruto threw three shuriken, each one in a different direction, nailing three more cameras, causing them to fall to the ground.

As Naruto suddenly sneezed again, Sora looked at the cameras before turning to the group, "I wonder if one of the Dark Masters is here."

Koushiro was sitting across from Tentomon, looking towards the middle of the group, "It's very likely."

Jyou was sitting next to Gomamon, clinging onto the base of the tree, "We were walking straight towards the enemy all this time."

Taichi turned his attention from Naruto to the entire group, "But we have to confront them some day. It's the same result either way!"

Yamato turned, glaring at Taichi, "We all know that! You didn't have to say that out loud, you know!"

Takeru placed on hand on Yamato's arm, looking at his Onii, "Onii-chan! Stop fighting!"

Yamato simply looked at Takeru with a sorrowful "Takeru…"

Taichi seemed unfazed by Yamato's attitude, "If we keep avoiding them, we'll just get slaughtered one day. Let's go find where the enemy is located!"

Naruto staed at Taichi, narrowing his eyes, "Taichi, everyone's tired and you want us to go straight to the enemy? Personally, I'd rather be slaughtered then commit suicide. But locating the enemy isn't a bad idea. I'll go look around."

And with that, Naruto leapt into the trees, quickly disappearing from the group's sight. Hikari watched Naruto leave with a worried face, "I hope Naruto-kun be ok…"

Tailmon simply placed one paw on Hikari's shoulder, "He'll be fine. He knows how to take care of himself."

Hikari nodded, turning to Taichi just to see him disappear, "Onii-chan!"

Everyone turned to where Taichi was sitting, only to hear Sora shout a second later, "Mimi-chan disappeared too!"

Palmon only stared at the spot where Mimi was sitting, "Mimi, where are you?"

Just at that moment, Sora and Koushiro disappeared followed by Hikari and Jyou, causing their partners distress as Takeru shouted, "Everyone disappeared!"

* * *

Taichi appeared in the middle of a clearing, "What the…?" Mimi then appearing in front of Taichi, surprising him even more.

* * *

Sora and Koushiro appeared in a different clearing, Sora appearing in front of a log, "Wh-What happen?"

Koushiro appeared on the log at the same time as Sora did, stepping off the log after and facing Sora after she asked her question, "Our enemy must be behind this!"

* * *

Jyou landed in a puddle of mud, causing him to shiver and scream at the sudden cold, "Ahhh! It's cold..."

As Jyou looked down, Hikari, who appeared at the same time as Jyou, looked over her shoulder, "Tailmon?"

* * *

Yamato was now sitting on his feet, holding the branch with his hands, "They're all gone!"

Takeru was doing the same, looking between spots where everyone was sitting, "How did this happen?"

Yamato: "I don't know. Our enemy must have done something to them." Takeru turned from the ground to his brother, surprise on his face as Yamato continued, "Takeru, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, so stay close to me."

Takeru turned to Yamato, clearly upset, "Onii-chan… We were able to get this far because we worked as a team. So why am I the only one you keep giving special treatment to?"

Yamato looked at Takeru, completely shocked by his response, "Takeru…"

Takeru continued his voicing his thoughts, "I've fought alongside the rest of you all this time! Right? Do you think I'm just a ball on a chain? Am I unreliable? Is that why you keep saying you'll protect me?"

Yamato only stared at Takeru, completely caught off guard by his sentence, "Takeru… That's not what I meant… I… What I want to say is…"

Takeru only stared as Yamato as he asked, "What?"

Yamato turned away from Takeru, frustration clear on his face, _"I… I…"_

* * *

Jyou was still standing in the mud when he suddenly fell backward into the mud, holding his stomach in pain. Hikari heard Jyou's shout of pain, turning to see him fall in the mud, "Jyou-san!" As Jyou crawled out of the mud, holding his stomach in pain, Hikari ran over, stopping right in front of him with a worried look on her face, "Jyou-san, are you okay?"

Jyou opened one eye, still holding his stomach, "My stomach just suddenly…"

Hikari held her arms out slightly, offering to help Jyou up as she asked, "Does your stomach hurt?"

Jyou couldn't move, the pain in his stomach being to great, "Something shot my stomach!"

Hikari gasped in surprise, worried about her friend. Jyou then disappear, Taichi appearing in his place, surprising Hikari even more, "Onii-chan!"

Taichi turned to Hikari just as she disappeared, Sora taking her place. Sora took a second to look around when Taichi started floating, turning up side down. He then slammed into the ground, his head turning sideways making a nasty cracking sound, "Ouch!"

* * *

Yamato and Takeru were both still sitting with the digimon when Yamato disappeared only to have Koushiro appear in his place. Takeru then disappeared, being replaced by Mimi.

Takeru was floating in the air next to Jyou laughing uncontrollably as Jyou watched. When Takeru stopped laughing, landing back onto the ground, Jyou checked on him, "Are you ok, Takeru-kun?"

But before Takeru could answer, Jyou disappeared, Yamato taking his place and surprising Takeru, "Onii-chan!"

Yamato looked instantly relieved, kneeling down and hugging his brother, "Takeru!"

The digimon were currently scanning the ground, along with Koushiro and Mimi.

Piyomon looked from one place to another, "Where did everyone go?"

Tailmon simply looked up to the other digimon, "It's no use waiting here. Let's climb down and search for them!"

Patamon started flying, flapping his bat wing-like ears, "Okay! I'll go look for Takeru!"

Mimi simply held her head in a down cast manner, "I'm staying here."

Koromon turned from the ground to Koushiro, "Koushiro! Stay here with Mimi!

Koushiro nodded, "Okay. Please find the others."

With a loud group ok, all the digimon split up, looking for their friends.

* * *

Yamato was holding Takeru by his shoulders, still kneeled in front of him, "Takeru, are you okay?"

Takeru simply gazed at his Onii, completely ignoring Yamato's worry, "I think so… But I suddenly felt something tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing. Maybe something's wrong with me."

Yamato seemed to worry more when he heard this, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Takeru took a step back, raising his arms slightly as he shouted, "Hey, stop worrying about me so much! I can take of myself now!"

Again Yamato was surprised by Takeru's outburst, "Takeru…"

"Let's play~" Both Yamato and Takeru started looking around when they heard the voice.

As the voice started to sound closer, Yamato glanced at his younger brother, "Takeru, be careful."

Takeru stared furiously into the forest as the voice still approached, "The voice is getting closer!" Takeru was then startled as a pair of gloved hands covered his eyes.

Takeru quickly pulled the hands off, running forward and turning around to see Pinocchimon do a back flip, then holding his hands up, "Let's play."

Takeru was able to say anything, "You're…"

Yamato quickly ran in front of Takeru, holding his arms out in a defensive manner, "Just try and lay a finger on Takeru again! You won't get away with it!"

Pinocchimon simply stood there unfazed, pointing one finger at Takeru winking, "So you're called Takeru. Hey, join me in a game of war."

Takeru eyes widened, stepping out from behind Yamato, "Game? Like… pretend?"

Pinocchimon nodded, "Yeah." He then pulled out an Uzi, "Here, I'll let you use this!" Pinocchimon then tossed the Uzi to Takeru.

Takeru caught the weapon, thinking it was a toy and nearly falling over from its weight, "I-It's heavy…" Takeru then accidently dropped the gun onto the ground, causing it to discharge. Both Yamato and Takeru stood on one foot, away from the Uzi, Takeru with more surprise then Yamato. Takeru faced Pinocchimon, not amused by the weapon, "Th-This is a real gun! I'd die if I played with this thing!"

Pinocchimon turned away, clearly happy, "But of course! Dying for real is what makes the game fun! But don't worry. I won't let you die that easily." Pinocchimon continued, waving one hand like it was nothing. He then pointed that hand into the air, "It'll be pretty boring if you died right away, you know!" (… and this is in a kid's show in Japan why?)

Takeru looked nervous at Pinocchimon's definition of play, sweat running down his face at Yamato turned to him, "Takeru! Don't listen to what he's saying!"

"You stay out of this!" Pinocchimon shouted as he threw a red ball at Yamato. The ball exploded when it hit Yamato, turning into binding threads and wrapping Yamato from neck to toe. Yamato fell to the ground, unable to keep his balance from being bind. Pinocchimon ran up to Takeru as he checked on Yamato, "Now, let's get going!"

Takeru turned to Pinocchimon, standing his ground next to Yamato, "No!"

"You won't?" Pinocchimon then turned his head, looking up as he pointed to Yamato, "It won't be any fun if you don't come, so maybe I'll just kill him instead. Well?"

Takeru stepped forward, clealy upset, "You can't!"

Pinocchimon smiled again, "Then you're coming right?"

Yamato, still able to speak, looked away from Pinocchimon to Takeru, "Takeru! Don't listen you him!"

Pinocchimon simple slapped more thread onto Yamato, covering his mouth, "You shut up!" He turned back to Takeru, "Well, what do you say?"

Takeru walked back, picking up the gun and turning back to Pinocchimon, "I'll go. I just have to follow you, right?"

"That's what I like to hear!" Pinocchimon said, starting to walk away, followed by Takeru as Yamato struggled to get free.

_

* * *

_

While everyone was being shuffled around:

Naruto dropped another camera from it hiding place, crushing it in his hand before doing so, "Man this guy has a lot of cameras." Naruto proceeded through the trees, stopping short before the edge of the brush as he noticed a strange looking house. He watched as a walking puppet (Pinocchimon, but he doesn't know that) ran out of the house, _"Hmm… Better check it out."_

When the coast was clear, Naruto slipped into the house through a window. As he creped around the building, he checked the rooms using his ears to listen for any voices. As he passed one room he heard, "When is Pinocchimon-sama going to return with his new play toy?"

Naruto pressed against the wall as another voice was heard, "I don't know, but we sure are lucky that Pinocchimon-sama is a Dark Master."

Naruto smirked at the new piece of information as he quietly ran down the hall. After sneaking into a room with no one in it, he made a t-shaped hand sign whispering, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Four clones appear, each smiling at the idea they all formed as Naruto spoke, "All right, you know the plan. I want this place to look like a fire works festival during New Year's Day!" The clones nodded, running off to different parts of the building, paper bombs in hand.

Just then the door opened, forcing Naruto to duck into another room, waiting in the shadows for whoever was coming. His listened to the voices outside, ready for anything.

Pinocchimon was looking through the scope of his 44 magnum, stopping with Takeru came into sight, "There you are!" Takeru dropped to his knees, letting go of the heavy weapon in his arms as Pinocchimon shouted, "Bang!" Takeru shot back up, looking like he had a heart attack as Pinocchimon pointed the magnum away, "Hurry up and run, this is getting boring!"

Takeru stood back up, "O-Okay," then ran down the hallway, turning to a double door. He opened the door, seeing a mushroom and plant digimon. (Never said names, sorry.) Takeru looked at the two digimon for a second before running to a gap between a couple of shelves. He peeked one eye out to the two digimon, "H-Hey, don't tell anyone I'm hiding here, okay?"

Takeru hide again as Pinocchimon barged into the room, "Hey, did Takeru come in here?"

The plant digimon spoke first, "Takeru? Oh, if you mean the human boy, he's hiding between those shelves."

Pinocchimon ran to the designated spot excitedly, pointing the magnum into the gap, "Come out with your hands up!" Pinocchimon then lowered his gun, seeing the empty space, "He's not here!" The other two digimon run up still claiming Takeru was there, only to be shot by Pinocchimon, "Liars!" Both the digimon exploded into data as Pinocchimon ranted, "Man, they make me so upset!" Takeru watched the whole thing, having moved behind the door to the room quietly when the digimon were distracted. Takeru then ran out of the room in fear, cheering up Pinocchimon quickly, "There you are!" Takeru quickly ran up stairs, darting for the first room he could get too.

While this was happening, Naruto had started looking for Takeru as well, having heard Takeru's voice, _"Why is he here alone?"_ Naruto then heard voices from the other side of the house, _"Damn it!" _Naruto quickly changed directions, running to the voices.

Patamon had flown to the building both Naruto and Takeru were in, wondering about said building, "What's a building doing out here? Maybe Takeru is inside!" With that, Patamon continued flying to the building.

Takeru had run into the room where Pinocchimon controlled the forest, stepping onto a remote as he tried to hide.

Everyone was startled as the ground started moving again then stopped with everyone except Takeru and Naruto reunited.

Jyou stood up, running towards the others, "What the heck is going on around here!?"

The group then became happy when their digimon surrounded them, Gabumon being the only one to notice Yamato tied up. Gabumon ran up to Yamato, raising his claw, cutting the threads and releasing Yamato. As soon as Yamato was free, he sat up yelling, "Takeru… Takeru was taken by Pinocchimon!"

Taichi screamed, "What!"

Hikari followed suit, "That's bad!"

Sora seemed more composed then the other two as she spoke, "We have to save him!"

Taichi shouted to Yamato again, "Where did Pinocchimon and Takeru go?"

Yamato turned away from the group holding the sides of his head, "I don't know!"

Taichi only yelled louder, "Get a hold of yourself Yamato!"

Koushiro stated calmly, "I'm sure the moving road we were on earlier leads to Pinocchimon!"

Jyou did the same, trying to keep the group from doing anything rash, "Yeah, that must be it! But…" Jyou looked at the surrounding area, "Which road is it? They all move."

Everyone joined Jyou in looking around. Hikari then spotted something shining on one of the roads. She walked over to see it was one of the hidden camera's Naruto had broken earlier. She looked down the road to see more cameras, leaving a trail into the woods.

Hikari ran back to the group waving her arms excitingly, "Onii-chan! I found a way we can follow."

Everyone turned to Hikari as she stopped in front of Taichi who looked simply said, "Where?"

Hikari pointed to the camera, "We can follow all the broken cameras. Remember, Naruto-kun went the same way as the moving road, so if we follow the cameras…"

Tailmon caught on, finishing for Hikari, "We'll find Naruto, and he might know where Takeru is!"

The group nodded, heading to the trail of broken cameras when a wingless bird with a skull on its head appeared, landing in front of the group.

Taichi took a step forward, holding out his fist, "Who are you!?"

Kiwimon ignored Taichi, stating, "Pinocchimon-sama is enjoying his playtime right now. Please don't interfere." Kiwimon then opened his mouth, shooting miniatures of himself like missiles, "Little pecker!" (Yes, you all can laugh at this attack, I did too.)

Koromon evolved into Agumon, helping the other digimon destroy the barrage of little pecker attacks.

* * *

Patamon flew in from an open window into Pinocchimon's toy room. He looked down, finding the remote that control the forest floor. As he pick the remote up, he noticed the dolls of the children except Naruto. "What are these dolls for?" Patamon asked as he tapped the Jyou doll, knocking it over.

Patamon looked onto the TV to see Jyou on the ground with Gomamon and Hikari looking over him. "Then what's this?" Patamon asked no one again as he pushed a button on the remote. He looked back at the TV to see the forest floor moving. He pushed the button again, stopping the floor, "I have to tell Takeru about this."

Takeru was currently running to the stairs that lead to the door of the building, only to have Pinocchimon walk up those same stairs, "I found you!" Pinocchimon started firing at the floor around Takeru's feet, forcing Takeru to dance around avoiding the bullets. As Takeru landed on his butt after dodging the last bullet, Pinocchimon smiled, "I think I'll start with your legs first." Pinocchimon pulled the trigger again, only to hear a *click*. "I'm out of bullets. Got to put in new ones~"

Takeru watched as Pinocchimon slowly reloaded the gun, humming as he did so, _"He'll kill me at this rate! I have to do something!" _Takeru then smiled, having come up with an idea. As Pinocchimon continued to reload the gun, he heard Takeru say, "Ahhh… This is no fun at all!"

Pinocchimon stopped reloading, looking at Takeru in shock, "What?"

Takeru was simply standing there, both arms behind his head, "I'm sick of the same thing happening over and over! I didn't expect to find out that you're a boring person."

Pinocchimon stood there, even more shocked then before, "No one's ever told me that before!"

"Ehhhhh… Really?" Takeru then quickly gave a sly smile, "It's because you don't have any friends, is it?"

Pinocchimon gasped in shock, looking away from Takeru, "I-I have friends."

Takeru moved his arms to his sides, "Then why don't you let me meet them?"

Pinocchimon turned away from Takeru, "I'll introduce you guys one of these days."

Takeru simply ran up to Pinocchimon waving his arms, "Not one of these days, do it now!"

Pinocchimon continued to look away, "Now… isn't a good time…"

Takeru simply leaned in, mocking Pinocchimon even more, "Ehhhhh… I bet you don't have any real friends at all!"

Pinocchimon turned back to Takeru shouting, "I do! I go get one of them right now, so wait here!"

As Pinocchimon ran back down the stairs, Patamon came flying out of the room, "Takeru!"

Takeru turned around to see it was Patamon, "Patamon!"

As Pinocchimon "went to get" his friend, Patamon lead Takeru to the control room. There, Takeru destroyed everything Pinocchimon used to control the forest. Just as they were about to leave, the door shut behind them. Both Patamon and Takeru turned around, ready to fight only to see a panting Naruto, "You know, this place is a lot bigger then it looks."

Takeru and Patamon laughed, before following Naruto out the door, explaining why he destroyed the room. Before they left, Naruto made two more clones, sending them into the room with paper bombs. Takeru only looked at the paper before asking Naruto, "What are those?"

Naruto simply grinned, "You'll see later, now let's get out of here!" Takeru nodded, the three running to the door. Unfortunately for them, Pinocchimon noticed the three of them leaving, dropping his handmade dummy and running after the three.

Just as they reached the door, Pinocchimon showed up at the top of the stairs, pointing his gun at Takeru, "Where are you going!?"

Naruto quickly threw shuriken with ninja wire attached to them at Pinocchimon, tying Pinocchimon tightly. Pinocchimon, unable to keep his own balance being tied up, dropped the magnum falling down the stairs. The magnum, hit the floor, discharging a bullet right into Naruto's upper arm as he left behind Takeru. Naruto grunted quickly in pain, holding his arm as the three ran to the others.

The children and their partners were still fighting Kiwimon, reluctant to destroy him since they needed to know where Takeru was.

Yamato was currently shouting at Kiwimon, "Where's Takeru!" Kiwimon only chuckled at Yamato, who became furious, "Answer me!!!"

Taichi looked from Kiwimon to Yamato, "Yamato! Just focus on attacking him for now!"

Yamato looked away from Taichi, clenching his fist, "As if you can understand how I feel!"

Taichi fully faced Yamato, waving one arm slightly, "If we don't beat him, we won't be free to go rescue Takeru!"

Yamato turned back to Taichi shouting, "NO! We have to find out where Takeru _before_ we beat him! Gabumon!"

Gabumon nodded at Yamato's command, "Okay! Gabumon warp-evolve!" But nothing happened.

Gabumon turned back to Yamato, who was looking as his crest in shock and fear, "It won't glow…"

Gabumon watched his friend with worry, "What's wrong Yamato? I can't evolve!"

* * *

Naruto looked behind him, seeing Takeru and Patamon panting heavily. Naruto sighed, jumping behind them both, grabbing them, and surprising them with a burst of speed. As the forest blurred by, Takeru holding his mouth shut from the motion sickness. Naruto gazed in the direction, seeing the group appear. He also noticed they were fighting another digimon. Naruto sighed, holding Takeru with his tail as he unsheathed his katana with his good arm. He dashed by the group, setting Takeru and Patamon behind them as he charged Kiwimon, cutting through all his "little pecker" attacks, then Kiwimon.

Naruto sheathed his katana as Kiwimon burst into data, floating away. He turned to the group only to have Yamato grab his shirt, lifting off the ground, "Look what you did! Now we'll never find Takeru!"

Naruto simply looked at Yamato like he had grown a second head, "Are you blind? I set Takeru behind everyone before I destroyed Kiwimon." Yamato instantly dropped Naruto, turning around to Takeru. Takeru was currently sitting down, he and Patamon still trying to get over their motion sickness. As everyone checked on Takeru, Naruto checked the wound in his arm.

Takeru was currently chatting away with the rest of the group, "I was able to protect myself all on my own this time!"

Taichi simply looked confused, "Wait, what about Naruto?"

Everyone looked over their shoulder to Naruto, who was facing away from the group as he checked his arm, "Actually, Takeru did everything on his own. He had already taken care of the control room and was about to leave when I found him in Pinocchimon's mansion… speaking of which." Naruto the made a one-handed hand sign, causing a large explosion. Everyone turned to see a large mushroom cloud from deeper in the forest, then blown back by the shockwave the explosion created. Everyone looked at the explosion with a large sweat drop, then back to Naruto who was facing the same direction, scratching the back of his head chuckling nervously, "I think I used to many paper bombs…"

Everyone just looked shocked when the heard "paper bombs" but quickly brushed it off as something from Naruto's home dimension. Hikari then noticed a large red spot on Naruto's arm just as he turned back around. Hikari walked over just in time to see Naruto take a kunai and stab that spot on his arm. She screamed in shock, running over while gaining the entire groups attention.

Just as Hikari was about to grab Naruto's arm, she saw that the spot was a hole and something was being pushed out by the kunai. The entire group joined Hikari as Naruto manage to pry the bullet out of his arm, holding in the palm of his hand looking at it. He then looked over his shoulder to the group, completely ignoring the blood poring down his arm, "What is this?"

Koushiro was the only who seemed composed enough to speak, "That's a bullet from a gun. Don't you have these weapons in your original dimension Naruto-san?"

Naruto simply shook his head, "No, we have kunai and shuriken launchers, but not this "gun". Damn thing hurts though."

Everyone seemed shocked that Naruto took a shot from a gun and brushed it off as nothing. Jyou quickly snapped out of his shock, pulling out the first aid kit and cleaning the wound. Naruto winced from the stinging medicine he used, but didn't say anything since Jyou was helping.

Jyou then screamed out loud, looking into the kit, "I'm out of medical tape!"

Naruto simply shrugged, not caring, "Don't worry about it. The bleeding has nearly stopped."

The entire group looked back at the wound, seeing it was no more then a small trickle of blood, all the veins having healed. Everyone looked even more shocked, Koushiro stuttering, "H-how…?"

Naruto scratched his head, clearly nervous at all the stares, "I've always had and extremely strong healing ability. The only thing that I can guarantee that will kill me is cutting my head off or completely destroying my heart, but other then that, I'll be back on my feet in a weeks time at the most. Oh, and I can't be poisoned and almost never get sick either." The entire group simply stared slack jawed at Naruto's explanation.

Although the bleeding had reduced, Hikari stared at the wound, quickly taking the small cloth around her neck off and tying it around Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at her confused as she smiled, "Healing ability or not you still need to cover it, and you can always give it back when you don't need it anymore."

Naruto smiled back, "Thank you."

No one noticed Yamato and Gabumon leaving as the group chatted away, mainly asking about Takeru's adventure and Naruto's abilities.

**

* * *

**

Hey, few things.

**1.) Someone whose name will not be mention sent me a pm pointing out something I forgot to mention in my previous chapter. Do to Hikari's age, she and Naruto will not partake in romantic activities until season 2. At the most, Hikari will realize she likes Naruto and the relationship will pick up over the gap between seasons. Now since Naruto was already experienced the magic of puberty, he will definitely realize he likes Hikari (with Kyuubi's help ha-ha) and a few other things since poll A. won.**

**2.) I stopped this chapter short because the next three episodes are chained together so to speak, and I thought that it would be better to put those three episodes in their own chapter together.**

**3.) Now I've had a few people suggest or ask to give Naruto a digimon partner. … I was against it, but since A won the poll I've decided to give some to those who voted B. Now Kyuubi will become Naruto's partner, but I refuse to turn Kyuubi into a Renamon. Mainly because Renamon was a female… Ok I'll be fair. Kyuubi will become Naruto's partner, now here's the poll.**

**Poll:**

**A.) Kyuubi becomes a Renamon, also showing it's a female. ****(N0 FEMALE KYUUBI X NARUTO ROMANCE! NEVER WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY)  
****B.) Kyuubi becomes some other fox-based digimon**

**4.) After this chapter, i will be fixing my previous "The Fox and the Cards" chapters over my Thanksgiving break. Please be patient for my next chapters.**

_**  
Reviewer response:**_

**Cybermage:**** I would answer your questions, but that would spoil the story.**

**I'm… an innocent bystander:**** Sorry, one, poll a won, and two, like I said, if Naruto becomes normal, he loses Kyuubi. I planned out a lot in a few days.**

******Tower of Romance: Well, if you finish the fan art, please let me know. I want to use it as my avatar so people will know what she looks like. (I'll pm you the details.)**

**Sonluth:**** Thanks for the idea, but A won. Still thanks, always welcome to an open mind.**

**Scione:**** Thank you! And like I said, A won**

**Chm01:**** Already chatted with you **

**Wiseman:**** No, Naruto isn't equivalent to Hinata, he speaks his mind but also knows when to keep his mouth shut.**

**Kazekatana:**** Thank you and I noticed that too. I just like to stand out!**

**OmegaRanger:**** Henge… Maybe since all of Japan, possible the world, knows about the digital world.**

**Diimmortal:**** I put your idea in a poll, so now we see how it turns out.**

**To everyone else who I didn't mention, you either flamed me, (which hasn't happened yet so don't worry) or simply complimented my work, so I thank you as well!**

_**Please read and review!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, done**

**After careful consideration, I have decided not make Kyuubi Naruto's partner in anyway, he will remain in the seal for two reasons. One, having Kyuubi out of the seal completely changes the future plans for the fic, and two, it is slightly too common for Naruto x Digimon fanfics. But don't fret, Naruto is getting a partner, just not Kyuubi.**

**I don't own Naruto or Digimon**

* * *

The group was currently searching the forest for Yamato. Taichi turned to Naruto, who was leading the group, "Naruto, are you sure Yamato went this way?"

Naruto stopped, taking a sniff of the air before nodding, "Yeah, his scent leads this way."

Hikari, who was standing net to Naruto, turned to Taichi, "Onii-chan. What do you think happened to Yamato-san?"

Taichi looked to his sister for a second before turning away crossing his arms, "How should I know? What the heck is up with him anyway?"

Agumon was facing Taichi when he spoke, "He could have been kidnapped by Pinocchimon!"

"Judging from his abrupt disappearance, that's a likely conclusion." Koushiro said

"No." Everyone turned back to Naruto as he took another whiff of the air, "I would have smelled Pinocchimon along with Yamato. He smells like rotting wood, that's not something you forget easily."

Everyone was silence for a second before Taichi spoke again, "Well, at least we know now that he wasn't taken by Pinocchimon."

Agumon followed up on Taichi's comment, "But where exactly did he disappear to then?"

Sora was looking to the ground before looking up to everyone. "Now that I think back, didn't Yamato-kun seem to be acting a little strange to you?" Sora asked, recalling when Yamato could make his crest glow.

Naruto only listened, turning to Tailmon, "What did I miss when I was in Pinocchimon's mansion?" Tailmon gave Naruto a brief explanation at to what had happen during his absence. Naruto nodded after Tailmon finished explaining, looking to Hikari. Before he could say anything however, both he and Hikari heard a voice again, turning around to the direction of the voice.

Tailmon noticed their acts, asking Hikari, "What's the matter, Hikari?"

Hikari simply stared into the sky as she answered, "I heard a voice again."

Taichi ran up to Hikari, stopping next to Hikari, "A voice? Was it Yamato's?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I don't know whose voice that was…"

Taichi glanced to Naruto before turning back to sky, "I don't hear anything. Maybe you two were hearing things."

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at Taichi, "You don't just hear things with ears like these." Naruto then twitched his ears as emphasize, causing Taichi to chuckle nervously.

Koushiro joined the three, stopping just behind them, "He couldn't have gone that far."

Taichi nodded, signaling everyone to follow as he started walking again. Naruto waited for Hikari, calling her after a few seconds, "Hikari-chan, let's go." Hikari snapped out of her daze, nodding as she grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him along. Tailmon smiled again when she noticed the blush forming on Naruto's cheeks.

* * *

Yamato was walking next to a lake with Gabumon trailing behind him, "Yamato! What's wrong? Yamato, are you listening to me?"

Yamato didn't answer, walking further down the bank of the lake before stopping, sitting against a tree with Gabumon next to him, "I've always been concerned over Takeru's well-being… I kept thinking that… Takeru would never be able to take care of himself if I wasn't around to help him. But before I realized it, he'd grown up on me. He's grown up so much now that… he doesn't need me anymore." Yamato said, memories of their first adventure flooding his mind. "It's not just him. There's also Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, and Koushiro… Ever since everyone came to the digimon world, they've changed. They've all grown stronger."

Gabumon nodded, letting Yamato continue, "But compared to them, look at me! I'm the same person I always was. I haven't changed a bit!"

"That's not true!" Gabumon tried to reason, "You've also-"

Yamato interrupted in his anger, "What is wrong with me? This isn't who I wanted to be! I can't stay stuck like this! I have to change! I _have_ to grow stronger!" Yamato shouted, standing at the end, "And in order to make that happen… I can't stay with the others." Yamato and Gabumon then heard an eerie laugh. Yamato quickly whipped around, facing the direction of the laugh, "Who's there."

Coming up the bank was and old tree digimon, "My name is Jureimon."

Gabumon ran in front of Yamato, "You're one of Pinocchimon's minions, aren't you?!"

Jureimon simply stepped forward, stopping a few feet away from the two, "Now calm down. I didn't come here to fight. I just wish to have someone to talk to." Jureimon let out another laugh after he finished.

* * *

Koushiro was watching the screen of his digivice as the group proceeded through the woods looking for the Yamato, "The digivice isn't reacting. It doesn't seem to be functioning properly within these woods."

Tailmon voice her opinion after Koushiro finished, "I think we should take a break somewhere and wait for him. Everyone wants to be alone once in a while."

Taichi quickly disagreed, "No, we have to find Yamato. We're useless unless all eight of us are together."

Jyou simply held a downcast look as he walked, "But everyone is tired. Why don't we sit down around here and rest our legs?"

Naruto simply listened, unsure on what to say when he heard Mimi mutter, "Just because all eight of us should be together and fight… Everyone else had to die…"

Palmon, Sora and Piyomon were worrying about Mimi when Naruto stopped, looking into the top of the trees. Hikari stopped next to Naruto, watching as his face grew serious, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto simply sniff the air before saying "Rotting wood."

The moment Naruto said that everyone heard a loud, "Yo!"

The group looked in the same direction as Naruto to see Pinocchimon sitting on the top of an old tree. Pinocchimon seemed to ignore everyone except Takeru, "Hey Takeru! I'm glad to see you again!"

"Well I'm not!" Takeru shouted back, "I won't play with you anymore, so don't even bother asking!"

Before Pinocchimon could say anything, Naruto stepped forward, "Hey stiff stick, you like my present!?"

Pinocchimon quickly became angry, "That was you! You destroyed my play house!"

Naruto only grinned, folding his arms behind his head, "Yeah, to bad my paper bombs didn't get rid of you too!"

Pinocchimon clenched a fist, three tick marks appearing on his head before turning to his left, "Get them, Garbamon!"

Naruto looked to the same area as Pinocchimon, seeing three pink digimon in trash cans holding trash bazookas line up in front of them. Naruto just burst out laughing at the three digimon, "Those three? This'll be easy!" Naruto turned to the rest of the group, "Can I take of this? It'll be good training."

Everyone looked at each other before turning back to Naruto. Taichi just gave a nod, "Sure, just shout if you need a hand."

"Sure thing," Was all Naruto said as he started cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Yamato was still standing in front of Jureimon with Gabumon at his side, "Sorry, but I don't feel like sitting down to talk just to make you happy." He and Gabumon the proceeded to leave when Jureimon moved one of his six arms in the way. Yamato turned back, glaring at Jureimon, "Hey, out of my way!"

Jureimon didn't move, watching Yamato carefully, "Now, now, I told you to wait. You should show more respect for your elders." Jureimon let out another chuckle as he started quoting Yamato, "-What is wrong with me?- -This isn't who I want to be!-" Yamato took a step back in surprise as Jureimon continued, "It is important for us to step back once in awhile and see who we've become in order to gain a better opinion of ourselves."

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Yamato said when Jureimon finished.

Jureimon chuckled again at Yamato's question, "Whether I have or not is of no importance. There is nothing in this forest that I do not know about!"

Yamato listened, taking a reluctant step forward, "Then… tell me! What should I do now?"

Jureimon retracted his hand, seeing Yamato was willing to stay, "You ask _me_ what you should do? Children these days, always wanting the answers handed to them. They never try to come up with one for themselves. Therein lies the problem, if you ask me."

Gabumon simply sat behind Yamato glaring a Jureimon, "Yamato! You don't have to pay attention to this guy! Let's go!"

Yamato turned to Gabumon, but before he could speak, Jureimon continued, "Are you sure about that? If you want to grow stronger, you must improve yourself!"

Yamato turned back to Jureimon at this new information, "Improve myself?"

Jureimon quickly answered before Gabumon could convince Yamato otherwise, "Yes. But that is easier said than done. You will need the determination to carry it out."

Yamato didn't move, staring at Jureimon, "Determination… I do have that." Yamato stepped forward to Jureimon, "Tell me! How am I supposed to do that?"

Jureimon grinned evilly as he thought to himself, _"Looks like he's taken the bait."_ Jureimon took a second to study Yamato before saying, "You must defeat your rival!"

"Rival?"

Jureimon simply pointed to the lake in response of Yamato's question, "Take a look at yourself in that lake. There you will see the rival you must defeat."

Yamato studied the lake for a second, then slowly proceeded to its bank, "The rival… I must defeat…" Yamato stopped at the bank, kneeling down as he leaned over. Both he and Gabumon were shocked when an image of Taichi appeared in the water, "Th-This is…!"

* * *

Everyone was sitting back, watching Naruto toy with the two remaining Garbamon. Naruto had taken one out by using a clone to sick a paper bomb on the inside of its lid. When the Garbamon took cover to defend, Naruto made a hand sign, detonating the bomb, destroying the Garbamon. One of the others was currently hanging upside down from a tree, completely tied by ninja wire. The last Garbamon seemed nervous as it backed away from Naruto, who now had his katana out. Naruto only smiled as he walked forward.

* * *

Yamato was glaring at the lakes surface, disbelief all over his face, "Taichi is… My rival…?" Yamato quickly stood up, letting out a disturbing laugh before he addressed Jureimon, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never considered that of him, not even once!"

Jureimon let out yet another chuckle before it spoke, "That lake reflects whoever lies within that heart of the person who looks into it!"

Yamato stared at Jureimon with disbelief, "What?" He quickly glared to the lake before turning his head away," I won't fall for this!"

"You must not avert your eyes. Face yourself properly!" Said Jureimon as he continued to convince Yamato, "I know the truth. Although you are both chosen children, everything you and that boy Taichi stand for are completely opposites of each other. Whatever Taichi says or does bugs you so much that you can't help but react to it. That's how big an existence Taichi has become within your heart. Unless you overcome those feelings, you will never be able to grow beyond who you are now. You must fight Taichi! Only when you free yourself of the hesitation within your heart will you become a new person!"

Gabumon quickly intervened, "He's lying! That's complete nonsense! Taichi is your friend! Don't be fooled, Yamato! This must be a trap!"

Yamato's head snapped up from the ground, looking at Gabumon, but doubt clear on his face, "Y-You're right! We're friends…" Yamato turned to Jureimon, glaring at the over-sized tree shouting, "Friends don't fight each other!"

"Heh, friends, you say? You don't even believe that such a thing really exists!" Jureimon told Yamato, forcing the uncertainty to resurface, "You may lie about it to others, but you can't lie to yourself!" Jureimon chuckled at the expression on Yamato's face, "I've hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" Yamato resumed looking at the ground as Jureimon continued, "Loyalty… Comrades… Friendship… Very convenient words. But in the end, they're all illusions! Nothing but a fleeting emotion! You know that you cannot allow yourself to be exploited for such things! Am I wrong, Yamato-kun?" Jureimon said as flashes of everyone appeared in Yamato's mind.

Gabumon simply moved next to Yamato, looking at his partner, "Is that true, Yamato?"

"I… I don't know." Yamato said, his true feelings coming to surface.

Jureimon took his chance, giving the final push, "Listen. I will say this once more. If you want to improve yourself, you must fight Taichi! Unless you have the determination to do that, you will never be able to change yourself." Jureimon said as an ominous wind started blowing his leaves around, "Unless you face this trial, you will never become the person you want to be!"

Yamato stood there, unsure of anything before dropping to his knee, "I don't know what… Damn it! What am I suppose to do?" Yamato pulled his crest out, snapping the rope that held it around his neck, looking at it as he spoke, "The Crest of Friendship… Why does someone like me have the Crest of Friendship!?"

"Yamato," Gabumon called, stepping closer to his friend, "I understand, Yamato. Do what you think is right." Yamato could only face Gabumon, shocked at what he was hearing as Gabumon continued, "Running full speed ahead, like Taichi always does, can't be the answer to everything. I'm sure that there are things out there only you can do, Yamato. Let's look for them together. And in those times, if you need me to… I will fight for you, Yamato! Even if this means treating the others as my enemy… I will always be with you, Yamato!"

Yamato could only shed tears, "Gabumon!"

At that mount, Yamato's crest began to glow again, erupting in a beam of light. "Gabumon warp-evolve! MetalGarurumon!" The light faded, revealing MetalGarurumon, "Let's go, Yamato!" Yamato nodded, climbing onto MetalGarurumon's back. MetalGarurumon let out a howl as he ran through the forest, trying to find the others.

Behind them Jureimon laughed at his success, "It went without a hitch!" _"Still, I'm surprised by the strength of the bond between them. Since Pinocchimon-sama doesn't have a heart like they do, he may lose to them if he slips up."_

MetalGarurumon was having his own thoughts as he ran, "_Yamato…I know how you really feel. The truth is, you do want to believe… In your comrades… In your friends… In friendship."_

* * *

Pinocchimon was washing his face in a stream after an incident with the poop fried by the Garbamon, "How dare they throw poop at me! Those guys are dead!"

Pinocchimon stopped washing his face when he heard, "Pinocchimon-sama!" He turned around to see Jureimon approaching him, "My plan has worked perfectly!"

Pinocchimon fully faced Jureimon as it approached, "And what would that be?"

"Making the two Ultimate Levels, Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon, fight each other!" Pinocchimon cheered as Jureimon finished, "If those two fight seriously, neither of them should come out of it unharmed! No. At best, they will both die by the other's hand! Once the strongest are out of the way, all you will need to do is pick off the weaklings."

Pinocchimon looked like a child getting a Christmas present, "Wow, I've gotta hurry and see this! That's one super battle that I don't wanna miss!"

Jureimon called after Pinocchimon as he ran off, "Please be careful around the Chosen Children! If you make light of them, even you may lose, Pinocchimon-sama!"

Pinocchimon stopped dead in his tracks, "I… may lose?"

Jureimon quickly answer Pinocchimon's semi-question, "They have something that you don't, Pinocchimon-sama."

Pinocchimon hadn't moved, "Something that I don't?" Pinocchimon looked over his shoulder with a menacing glare to Jureimon, "Are you saying that there's something I'm missing?" Pinocchimon saw Jureimon nod, but gave him no time to explain, "I'm not missing anything!" Pinocchimon then leaped into the air, "Bullet Hammer!" Pinocchimon slammed his hammer onto the ground, completely encasing Jureimon in his attack, deleting him, "I don't care who you are, no one gets away with making fun of me!" Pinocchimon then proceeded to find the children again.

* * *

The last Garbamon was facing Naruto and Metalgreymon. Naruto looked up to the giant cyborg dinosaur, "Why did you evolve?"

Metalgreymon simply glanced to Naruto, "You looked like you were having trouble with the last one."

Naruto thought for a second before shrugging, "Well, since you went through the trouble, you can have him."

Metalgreymon nodded, but before he could attack, the Garbamon dropped his bazooka to the ground, "All right, all right. I give up." The Garbamon said, jumping out of his trash can, "Just kidding!" The Garbamon pointed the opening of the trashcan to everyone as it started sucking debris of the forest, "There is a black hole in this thing! I'll suck all of you into it!"

Naruto simply stood in place, wedging his katana into the ground while using chakra to hold himself to the ground as Hikari, Tailmon, and Taichi held onto Metalgreymon's leg, the others else grabbed onto the trees. Taichi held onto both Hikari and Metalgreymon's leg as he looked to the Garbamon, "Damn it… He still had that trick up his sleeve!"

Taichi was surprise as Hikari lost her grip, Tailmon letting go to retrieve her. Naruto jumped when he heard her cry, "Onii-chan!" Leaving his katana in place, Naruto released his chakra grip, jumping over Hikari and Tailmon. He slammed his feet into the ground once he passed them, gripping the ground with chakra again as he caught both Hikari and Tailmon.

Taichi let out a sigh of relief when he witnessed Naruto's actions, shouting, "Nice catch Naruto!"

"Yeah, thank you Naruto-kun!" Naruto nodded to Hikari's thanks, slowly making his way back to Metalgreymon.

Just as Naruto made it near Metalgreymon, something shouted, "Cocytus Breath!" The Garbamon sudden froze solid before shattering into pieces. Naruto set Hikari and Tailmon down, retrieving his katana. He looked up when everyone started shouting "Yamato!"

Naruto saw Yamato near the others, then looked over to MetalGarurumon as Metalgreymon de-evolved back to Agumon. Naruto picked up his katana, watching MetalGarurumon carefully, not liking the look in either Yamato's or MetalGarurumon's eyes. He continued to watch as Agumon started running up to MetalGarurumon, "Thank you! That was a real close one!"

As Agumon continued to thank MetalGarurumon, Naruto noticed MetalGarurumon's eyes glow. Naruto ran full speed, surprising everyone as he grabbed Agumon, pulling him back when MetalGarurumon launch his attack. Everyone was shocked as MetalGarurumon stepped forward, "Agumon, fight me and you…" he added, turning his gaze to Naruto, "don't interfere with our fight! Now Agumon, evolve to Ultimate!"

Agumon stayed next to Naruto, glaring at MetalGarurumon, "No thanks! Why do I have to fight you?"

MetalGarurumon responded by firing two missiles at the pair. Naruto grabbed Agumon again, jumping away as the missiles exploded upon impact with the ground.

Sora managed to snapped out of her shock, running up to Yamato, "Yamato! Wh-what is this? What are you doing!?"

Taichi stood in front of Yamato, getting in his face, "Hey, Yamato! Hurry up and stop him!"

Yamato only glared at Taichi as he spoke, "No. I won't."

"You won't!? You…" Was all Taichi said, turning to Agumon and MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon was glaring at Naruto, "I told you to not interfere! If you do, I will be forced to fight you as well!" Naruto's response was simply taking a step forward, showing he wouldn't back down. MetalGarurumon did nothing for a minute before saying, "Fine, have it your way. Agumon! My next shot won't miss. Now… hurry up and evolve to Wargreymon!"

Yamato moved next to MetalGarurumon as Agumon moved next to Taichi. Everyone was lined up on the left or right, looking like a hallway between the two. Naruto stood in the middle, glaring at both Yamato and MetalGarurumon, their actions bring back painful memories of his and Sasuke's fight at the valley. (Ok, everyone should know about that, so I shouldn't need to describe it.)

Jyou ran towards Yamato, stopping next to him holding his hands up in a defensive matter, "Q-Quit kidding around, Yamato! We're all friends here, aren't we?"

Yamato only responded with, "Friends?"

"That's right, friends! We're all Chosen Children, so that makes us friends!" Jyou said.

Yamato turned to Jyou after letting loose a small chuckle, holding one arm up, "Then here's a question. Who chose us?" When Jyou couldn't answer, Yamato lowered his hand to his side while raising his other fist, "If you don't even know that, what makes you think we're friends?"

Jyou turned his head away muttering, "You have a point there…"

"Jyou. There's no arguing with him. Yamato is always like this." Said Taichi

"Always like this?" Yamato said to himself before facing Taichi, both fists raised, "What the hell do you know about me anyway!?"

"I know you! This is your way of throwing a tantrum, isn't it?" Taichi said as he closed his eyes, raising one hand, "Just because things aren't going the way you want them to!"

Yamato turned his head slightly, a smirk on his face, "Well, aren't you amazing! I don't even have any idea what kind of person I am, but you do!"

Sora stepped near Taichi, seeing as Naruto was already standing between him and Yamato, "Hey, let's stop this, you two."

Taichi continued to stare at Yamato, "You don't need to tell me that. Yamato's the one picking a fight with me. I don't need to listen to this guy" Taichi finished, walking away.

"You've grown really mature, Taichi." Agumon said as he followed.

"That's not happening!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he leaped to block off Taichi and Agumon. Before he could land, Naruto jumped, kneeing MetalGarurumon's stomach then giving a round house kick to his face, sending him back to the ground near Yamato.

Yamato quickly turned to MetalGarurumon, seeing him get up easily before turning back to Naruto, "Hey! Stay out of this!"

The second Yamato finished his sentence, Naruto was standing next to him, his katana at Yamato's throat, "Tell me why! Why are you doing this?"

"To get stronger!" Yamato shouted, surprising everyone. Naruto eyes widen as he slowly lowered his katana.

Yamato smirked, thinking Naruto would stay out of his fight, only to be slugged in the jaw by Naruto. Yamato went sliding across the ground from Naruto's blow, stopping next to MetalGarurumon. Everyone was shocked by Naruto's actions, even Yamato and MetalGarurumon. They looked up to see Naruto hanging his head down to where you couldn't see his eyes. "You teme!!!" Naruto shouted, snapping his head to them revealing his crimson eyes as Kyuubi's chakra erupted from his body, spiraling around him in a violent vortex. Yamato and MetalGarurumon were frozen in place, but not by Naruto's power, by the tears falling from his eyes.

No one moved, either being to afraid or seeing nothing to do since Naruto seemed to be restraining himself. Hikari seemed to wonder off, hearing the voices yet again. Tailmon and Koushiro were the only ones to notice, following Hikari. Hikari stopped, looking to what seemed to be sparkles of light, "Are you people our friends? Or our enemies?"

Both Tailmon and Koushiro had found Hikari at that moment. Koushiro turned to Tailmon after hearing Hikari speak, "Who is Hikari-san talking to?"

Tailmon turned from Hikari to Koushiro, "I don't know."

At that moment Hikari spoke again, "Okay. So you're not bad guys." The sparkles then turned to beams, shining down on Hikari. Hikari closed her eyes as she began to glow, then hold her chest in pain. Both Tailmon and Koushiro ran to Hikari as she pulled out her crest, it giving off a bright light that enveloped everyone.

The light faded, revealing everyone in a pure white room, the only other color coming from their shadows. Naruto, who had calmed down when the light enveloped him, only stared at Hikari as she spoke, "Wherever there is light, naturally there will also be darkness. Darkness and light are like two sides of the same coin. But if the power of darkness grows larger…" As Hikari finished, the entire area was shrouded in shadow.

Takeru was the first to speak, "It turned into night!"

Jyou started looking around the area, "What is this place? Did we get sucked into another dimension?"

Sora quickly called to everyone, "Wait, guys! I see something!"

Everyone faced the same direction as Sora, seeing something appear in the shadows. Taichi was the first to recognize the figures, "This is… Hikarigaoko!"

Everyone gasped as a light formed in the sky, shining over to digimon, one being Greymon. Koushiro quickly pulled out his laptop when he spotted the second digimon, "That bird is the one we saw four years ago! Parrotmon… He was a Perfect level."

Hikari stepped forward, next to Koushiro, facing the two digimon, "Four years ago in your world, a Digiegg passed through a tear in the dimension by mistake."

Taichi quickly turned to his sister, "What are you talking about, Hikari?"

"That isn't Hikari talking." Everyone turned to Naruto, who was still staring at Hikari.

Koushiro quickly filled in when he noticed the confused looks on everyone's faces, "Someone is using Hikari-san's body to speak to us."

Hikari turned around facing the group, "I am a being who wishes for balance in the Digimon world."

Sora held out her hands in a questioning manner, "Could you be the God of the Digimon world?"

"No, I am not." Hikari answered, "I am identical to the Digimon in that, I am made up of internet data. But unlike the Digimon, we are unable to take form. In other words, we don't have a physical body. That is why I am borrowing this person's body to speak to you."

"Why Hikari?" Taichi asked, concerned for his sister.

"She and Naruto-san were the only ones who could hear me, but Naruto-san's emotions were too unstable at the time." The person speaking through Hikari said, at the same time Naruto held his head down in shame for losing control. "The truth is, I had wanted to talk to you ever since you first arrived on File Island." As Hikari finished again, the group was lifted off the ground by an unknown force. They proceeded to fly over Hikarigaoko, lights now shining on everyone from four years ago. Naruto watched and listened as everyone pointed themselves out. When Koushiro asked about the light, Hikari explained, "They are scanning everyone's data."

"But what for?" Yamato asked.

"Allow me to explain everything from the very beginning." Hikari said as the group flew into the source of the light. When the light faded, everyone found themselves inside some sort of laboratory. The group wandered around when Takeru noticed a case with eight Digieggs in a case. Everyone except Naruto ran up to the case, looking at the Digieggs, also noticing the digivices and crests were there as well.

Jyou turned around when h heard something walking behind him. He let out a scream when cloaked figures went by, "Um, excuse us for the intrusion!"

The figures simple ignored Jyou, going to work on the many machines in the lab. Gomamon didn't take being ignored well, "Hey, what gives? You could at least answer us!"

Hikari walked in front of the cloaked figures, "These people are holograms. We are transmitting images of what had occurred in the past into your minds."

Koushiro proceeded to look around when he spotted a familiar stone pedestal, "This is the stone slate in the basement of Vamdemon's castle!"

"The gate is here too! It's the same room!" Piyomon shouted, having flown around the room.

Everyone ran up to the gate, leaving Naruto curious about the place. He simply filed a note to ask about it later when Jyou turned back around asking, "But what are those people doing?"

"They are preparing for the moment when this world will be overrun by darkness." Hikari said, walking up to the group, "First, we created the Crests and Digivices out of the data that we scanned from you. Speaking of which, Naruto-san." Naruto turned to Hikari, letting her know to continue, "We were able to retrieve enough data from your short appearance here to make your own digimon." Before anyone could say anything, a Digiegg appeared in Naruto's arms, shocking the group.

Taichi was quick to respond to Hikari's previous words as Naruto examined the egg along with a few others, "So that means… You guys are the ones who chose us?" Hikari gave a nod, leaving Taichi with another question, "But why were we chosen?"

"Both you and Hikari-san made the Digiegg that wandered into the real world evolve into Greymon, remember?" Hikari answered.

"No, he evolved on his own!" Taichi answered back.

"There is no such thing as a spontaneous evolution." Hikari responded, "In other words, that evolution was not a mere coincidence. It was because of your presence there that allowed him to evolve into Greymon!"

"But… we didn't do anything! We didn't even have a Digivice!" Taichi said as he recalled the memory.

"If you think of the Digivice as merely a tool for evolution, then you are mistaken." Hikari said as she continued her explanation, "The Digivice matches your special qualities with your Digimon, and enables them to evolve correctly. The same goes for your Crests. Is everyone aware of what their Crests means?"

"Mines Courage." Taichi said

"Mine is Love." Said Sora.

"Purity." Mimi said.

"Knowledge." Koushiro said.

"Sincerity." Said Jyou.

"Mine is the Crest f Hope." Said Takeru

"Mine is…" Yamato started only to have Jyou finish for him.

"Friendship, wasn't it?" Jyou said as he patted Yamato's back.

"I'm not sure mine counts." Everyone turned to Naruto, seeing hold both the Will and his unique Digivice out.

Everyone turned back to Hikari to hear her explanation, "It is true both your Digivice and Crest are unique, but after careful analyzes, we determined they will work the same way as the others." Naruto only nodded, putting them both away as Hikari continued, "Those are the strongest qualities that each of you had four years ago. But what happens if you lose those qualities? You may end up misusing your Digimon for the wrong purposes. Also, if you used those wonderful qualities of yours for the wrong reasons…"

Taichi's eyes widened as he realized something, "Could it be…? Back then, I jumped in front of the enemy so I could force Greymon to super-evolve. But Agumon became SkullGreymon instead. That was the wrong kind of courage…"

"Yes. You finally realized it." Hikari said

Naruto decided to ask his question, "So do you know what mine means…?"

Hikari turned to Naruto smiling, "Yes, yours is determination. Your will to never give up."

Naruto pulled his Crest back out, "That's ironic."

Jyou stepped next to Taichi, "So this means you've put all of this work into bringing the best out of qualities that we'd already had in the first place."

Yamato walked back to the case where the Digieggs were being held, followed by the others. Koushiro stared at the case asking, "I can understand why Taichi-san and Hikari-san were chosen, but the rest of us didn't make a Digimon evolve…"

Hikari faced the group again, turning away from the case, "After examining everyone's data, we found that you share something in common with Taichi-san and Hikari-san. The meaning behind it is, is still a mystery to us…"

Takeru had stepped closer to the case as Hikari spoke, "What are these Digieggs?"

Hikari turned to Takeru, smiling again, "Can't you tell?"

"Could it be us?" Patamon asked, receiving a nod from Hikari. The Digimon then decided to identify their Digieggs.

Hikari's smile quickly turned into a frown as she continued, "The Dark Masters soon found out our plans and they immediately stepped in to bring it down."

Just then a door opened, showing to different Digimon behind them. The Digimon holograms began attacking the people as Hikari continued her explanation, "These are also holographic images."

The group started to calm down after a short panic caused by the Digimon holograms. Taichi couldn't help the anger bubbling up inside him as he watched this scene in front of his eyes, "Damn it! Are you telling me that we can only stand here and watch, just because they're holograms?!"

Koushiro took the time to analyze the two Digimon, Guardromon and Mechanorimon. Everyone watched in both anger and horror when Jyou spotted something familiar, "It's Piemon!" Sure enough, a hologram of Piemon floated to the egg case, using his evil powers to crack the case open.

Piemon tool at the Crests in the case before another hooded figure charged Piemon, sword in hand, "Piemon! Keep your hands off them!"

Piemon simply faced the figure as the hood fell, revealing a young man, "Gennai." Piemon simply jumped over Gennai's sword swipe, putting a small black sphere into Gennai's back Gennai made another swing at Piemon, who dodged easily. A Mechanorimon attack Gennai, only to have Gennai jump on top of it and pry the lid open. Gennai pulled out the Digimon piloting the suit, jumping in and taking control. Naruto couldn't help a chuckle when Gennai stole the machine.

Gennai then used the machine to grab the Digieggs and Digivices, taking off making a hole through the room. The group followed as Piemon sent a few Guardromon after Gennai. Naruto had a quick conversation with Kyuubi as the followed, _"Hey Kyuubi, after all this is over, bring them into my mind. I need to show them why I lost control."_

"_**Are you sure kit? This may hurt more than help."**_

"_They deserver to know if they want to."_

Naruto heard Kyuubi give off a low growl before agreeing, going back to its light sleep. Naruto watched as Tailmon's egg was blown out of the suits claw, falling to the ground. They continued to follow until they arrived on a snow-covered File Island, Hikari continuing where she left off, "And then… many, many years passed until…"

Koromon filled in, seeing his egg crack, "I hatched!"

Everyone watched at the newly hatched Digimon formed a circle, constantly tossing the Digivice into the air until they vanished into the air, the children coming falling from the sky. Hikari finished as the holograms started to end, "We don't know what the Dark Masters' final objective is or what must be done to save this world. All we can do for now is watch over the peace of the Digimon world and prepare a system that will repair damages before they take effect."

The hologram then faded out in a bright light, but before anyone could move, a dark crimson color flash, forcing everyone unconscious. Everyone awoke to find themselves in what seemed like a sewer. Hikari, being herself again, was the first to ask, "Where are we?"

"We're in my mindscape." Everyone turned to see Naruto standing in front of a large door with the words _memories_ printed on the front. "I brought you all here to show you why I lost control earlier."

"What do you…" Koushiro began, stopping when he remembered Naruto unleashing the violent vortex.

Naruto nodded when Koushiro stopped, "If you want, you can follow me through this door and find out or wait here. But I warn you, once you decide, you can't change your mind, and the memory isn't a pleasant one." Everyone seemed to think for a moment before nodding. Hikari was the first one to step forward, followed by everyone else. Naruto gave a nod, "Ok, then lets go."

Naruto pushed the doors open, a bright light shining through before it revealed two statues with a waterfall between them. The door shut as Naruto sat down, closing his eyes so not to see the memory again, although he knew it was futile. (Ok, I really shouldn't have to explain the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the valley. So I won't)

* * *

When the memory finished, everyone was frozen in place, tears falling from everyone. Hikari was the only one not frozen, though her tears flowing freely. She quickly faced Naruto, who simply had his face turned away. Hikari did the only thing she could think of, she ran to Naruto, enveloping him in a gentle hug. Naruto didn't know why, but the moment Hikari hugged him, he couldn't hold the tears in any longer, wrapping his arms around Hikari letting the years of bottle pain loose.

Everyone watched as the two held each other, one comforting a friend, the other letting out years of pain, with a small smile on their faces. Taichi couldn't help a knowing smile, which Tailmon caught, "So you know. That Naruto cares for Hikari."

Taichi gave a nod, "Yeah, I had my suspicions when Naruto only gave Hikari a suffix to her name, but this confirms it."

But before they could continue their conversation, the light faded out. Everyone awoke on the forest floor, standing up as both the holograms and the memory was still fresh in their minds. Taichi didn't waste anytime, turning to Yamato, "Yamato. Now we know why we're the Chosen Children." Yamato gave a nod as Taichi continued, "Just as I'd thought… It looks like we're the only ones who can straighten out this world's distortions. Yamato. Let's fight side by side again."

Yamato's answer surprised Taichi, "I'm sorry."

"Could I have been wrong this whole time?" Taichi asked.

"No… This is all my fault." Yamato said, beginning to walk away again.

"That's not what I meant! I was talking about how I've been acting up till now…" said Taichi, still trying to convince Yamato.

"It's not my place to say this after, how I've behaved, but…I don't think there is ever a right or wrong way of doing things. It's simply that you have your path and I have mine. I don't have a clue what sort of path is waiting for me. I thought that if I fought you, I'd be able to find out what it was. Apologizing probably won't be enough for you to forgive me, but… I'm sorry." Yamato said, facing the forest before turning back to everyone, "But… I want to find my own path. No, I have to! That's why I decided to leave you guys and go on alone from here. Just me and Tsunomon."

"Please reconsider…" Koushiro began only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"Let him go, he needs to find his own way." Naruto said as he checked the Digiegg he had woken up with.

Before any could pretest, they heard, "Thank you Naruto." Everyone turned back to Yamato to see a small smile on his face, "You understand what I'm going through, even after what I did you're willing to help me."

Naruto simply shrugged, "Forgive and forget."

Yamato smiled again before walking away. Taichi seemed to understand, leading the group away, "Let's win those battles and fix the distortions in the Digimon world!"

Sora stopped, realizing Mimi had stopped as well, "Mimi-chan?"

"Gomen Sora-san. I'm not going." Mimi said

Sora ran up to Mimi, stopping right in front of her, "Not going? You want to stay here?"

Mimi turned her head away when she spoke, "Yeah. Others may get hurt and die again… I don't want to see that anymore."

"Then I'll stay too." Jyou said, surprising Koushiro. "It's dangerous for Mimi-chan to be here on her own. I'll do my best to convince her to come back, and after I've done that, we'll join back up with you guys again. Is that okay?" Jyou finished asking Taichi.

Taichi gave a nod to Jyou, "Yeah, We're counting on you, Jyou."

Jyou nodded back, running to Mimi with Gomamon as Patamon talked with Piyomon, "Everyone is being separated again…"

"And just when all eight of us got together, too…" said Piyomon.

Tailmon over heard the two, walking next to them, "You guys don't get it do you? The roads we take are different… But the place we'll end up in is the same."

Naruto also over heard them, "Different roads, same destination." He said as he walked by, Digiegg in one arm. Hikari quickly joined Naruto, giving him a warm smile as she grabbed his hand. Naruto smiled back, the two holding hands the walked with the group.

**

* * *

**

Ok, that's done. Sorry if the ending seemed kinda rushed, I was running on no sleep for a day.

**  
Notes:**

… **Can't think of any.**

**  
Reviewer Response:**

**Diimmortal:**** Thanks for the idea, but already decided.**

**ConnectFire611:**** Same, thanks for the idea, but already decided**

**Challenger:**** No, no BlackOmnimon/BlackOmegamon, and I'm not spoiling the story**

**CrimsonKyuubi:**** Thanks for the info, but I already knew. My brain is just weird.**

_**To everyone else I didn't mention, you have either flamed, (Which no one has yet) or left a comment along with poll answer. I thank you all for your support.**_

_**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, sorry for the late update, family visited for the holidays and had no luck finding anymore subbed episodes after this.**

**The subbed episodes on YouTube haven't reached episode 48 – 54 yet, so I have to wait. If anyone knows another source that I don't have to down load and is SUBBED, please tell me so I may continue working.**

**Polls closed, winner is A for those who don't know.**

**Ok, since Naruto is sticking with Taichi's group, I'm only putting a summary of Mimi's and Jyou's adventure at the bottom since not having Naruto with them… won't change anything.**

**I have decided to change a few things, but what they are… you'll just have to read and see.**

**I don't own Naruto or Digimon**

**--**

The group was walking through the forest away from the others, discussing recent events. Naruto, Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, and Patamon were having a conversation about the yellow, purple, and white egg Naruto was holding as Taichi and Koushiro held the end of the line, the others wondering about their own business. Koushiro was speaking in a whisper to Taichi, sending him an occasional glance, "Taichi-san, did you notice that Naruto, in his memory, looked older?"

Taichi only gave a slight nod, trying to not draw anyone's attention, "Yeah and he didn't have his fox traits… I wonder if it's because of how he got here. And what was with the red glow he had…?" Koushiro remained silent, not having an answer. He turned back to Taichi when he notice Taichi shrug to himself, "Oh well, he'll tell us someday if we ask."

Koushiro only nodded, agreeing to Taichi's opinion. Koushiro looked up thinking for a moment before facing back to Taichi, "Shouldn't we ask now? After all, we don't know much about Naruto himself, and the more we know the more helpful…"

"No." Taichi said, still watching Naruto and Hikari chat, "I think Naruto's been through enough. He doesn't need us breathing down his neck. Besides, do you want to interrupt that?" Koushiro turned back to them to see Naruto toss his egg in the air before being dog piled by the digimon after refusing to pass the egg around, his tail being the only thing sticking out. Naruto caught the egg with his tail wrapping it so it wouldn't fall. Hikari only laughed as she took the egg from his tail so Naruto could escape.

Koushiro turned back to Taichi before chuckling, "You know, I would have predicted you would have done something about that." He said, pointing to Naruto and Hikari.

Taichi seemed to go into 'big-brother mode' for a second before returning to normal, "Well, I don't think Naruto even knows he cares for Hikari. So I don't have anything to worry about for now, at least for a few more years anyway."

Koushiro was about to question Taichi's intension when another thought formed into his head, "Well then what about Pinocchimon? We need to take the offensive while we can."

Everyone stopped hearing Koushiro, nodding in both agreement and disagreement as the digimon let Naruto up. Hikari handed Naruto back his egg with a smile when he stood back up. Naruto smiled back as he tucked the egg under his arm, although no one could see it do to the cloak. Hikari only chuckled, knowing Naruto's action, "Your welcome Naruto-kun."

Everyone turned back to Taichi, but before he could say anything, the ground shook violently. Everyone grabbed onto the nearest sturdy thing to keep their balance. Hikari grabbed onto Naruto since he was the closest thing near her. Naruto wrapped one arm around Hikari to keep her steady as he kept his balance, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Taichi looked up from the tree he was holding to Koushiro, "W-What happened?"

Koushiro quickly responded to Taichi's question with one of his own, "Was that an earthquake?"

"A meteor!" Tentomon shouted, flying back down to the group after checking the surroundings, "And a huge meteor at that! It came crashing down here!"

Taichi could only ask "A meteor?" before Sora interjected, "Enough with the meteor. Let's go back to what we were talking-about."

Takeru nodded, quickly taking the conversation over as he held Patamon, "I say we go to Pinocchimon's mansion."

Naruto raised one finger with a sly grin, "Remains of Pinocchimon's mansion."

No one seemed to hear Naruto as Koushiro took over, "Instead of waiting, we should make the first move and challenge him to battle."

Tailmon nodded, looking up to the majority of the group, "I agree. Besides, we don't have time to waste in the first place. If we don't hurry, it'll be the end up being too late for both our worlds and yours."

Naruto looked at everyone for a second before shouting, "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

Hikari quickly agreed, grabbing Taichi's hand, "Onii-chan, Naruto-kun is right. Let's go!"

Sora seemed unnerved at everyone's decision, remembering Mimi's earlier words of others dying, "W-Wait a minute guys! Pinocchimon is an Ultimate level remember? We can't win against him that easily against him!"

Takeru looked at Sora with a questioning stare, "But we have to fight him one day, don't we?"

Koushiro held the same stare before asking the group, "Why don't we take a vote? All who think we should to go to Pinocchimon's mansion!"

Everyone except Taichi, Sora, and Piyomon raised their hands, Taichi in thought as Naruto wondered, _"Why are we wasting time? It was pretty obvious the majority wants to go."_

Naruto felt the Kyuubi shrug in his head as Naruto turned to Taichi, who was still in deep thought, _"What would Yamato do at a time like this? What would he say?" _Taichi looked up when he heard Takeru call his name, his train of thought taking a turn, _"If something were to happen to Takeru, how would I be able to face Yamato?"_

Taichi was drawn out of his thought by Hikari as Tentomon floated around asking, "Are we going? Or are we not?"

Sora took a step forward, thinking she knew Taichi's answer, _"You won't go, right Taichi?"_

Taichi was quick to burst that bubble, "All right, I got it. Why don't we take a look at the place first before we figure things out?" Taichi said, walking forward. Takeru quickly told everyone to follow him as they ran in the mansions, or remains of, direction. Sora was the only one that didn't move as everyone else left. Taichi turned around when he noticed Sora not following, "Sora?"

Sora looked up from the ground, which she had done after hearing Taichi's decision, "I guess there's no other choice, if that's what you've decided."

Taichi ran back to Sora, stopping right in front of her, "That's not what I meant! If we find any danger there, Naruto, Agumon and I will stop the enemy's attacks. I want you to lead the others to safety while we distract him." Sora only looked surprised at Taichi as he continued, "I'm counting on you."

Sora gave a nod, "I got it… Wait, Naruto's going to fight?" Sora asked, suddenly not liking the idea.

Taichi looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "I don't think Naruto is the type to pass up a fight. But you can try and stop him if you want." Sora nodded reluctantly as Taichi laughed, both running back to the group.

As they made their way to the remains of the mansion, Naruto stopped and turned to another direction as his ears twitched. Hikari was the first to notice, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

Naruto turned to her with a confused expression on his face, "Did you hear a weird yell?" Hikari shook her head no along with everyone else as they also heard the question. Naruto turned back to the direction he was facing before walking to the group, "Oh well, I don't even want to know what makes that kind of stupid noise."

The group looked at each other before shrugging it off, resuming their walk to the mansion. On the way, Hikari glanced at Naruto every so often. Naruto noticed each glance, finally asking, "Is something wrong Hikari-chan?"

Hikari jumped slightly at Naruto's question, _"H-He noticed?!"_ "Nothing, I just wanted to ask something."

Naruto looked at Hikari to see her holding her head down, blushing from embarrassment, "Yeah?" Hikari seemed to take a second to reconsider her question. Naruto noticed her hesitation, "I won't get upset about it."

Hikari jumped again, nervously laughing, _"He noticed twice!"_ "I… I was wondering what your old home was like?"

Naruto was taken back by the question, thinking it was something else, _"I thought she was going to ask about why I have fox traits or my fight with Sasuke. Not about Konoha…"_ Naruto sighed before answering, "My home was called Konoha or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's surrounded by a giant forest on the front of the village and a mountain behind it. The Hokages faces are carved into the mountain. The Hokage is the leader of the village and the strongest shinobi in the village. Jiji-chan was Hokage for a while, then…" Naruto suddenly became quiet, surprising the group as a sorrowful look.

Hikari felt guilty about the question when Naruto's look came, quickly asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…" Naruto said shaking his head before looking towards the sky, "Jiji-chan died protecting Konoha during an invasion from the sand and sound villages…"

No one except Hikari said anything as she lowered her head in shame, "Gomen na sai."

Narutos smiled slightly as he shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. Besides, Jiji-chan went the way he would have wanted, protecting his home."

Everyone's mood seemed to lighten after hearing this, but they remained silent just as Pinocchimon's mansion came into view. Taichi took out his mini-telescope, looking towards the building. He looked surprised before double-checking what he had seen. He turned to Naruto, confusion written on his face, "Naruto, you said that you destroyed Pinocchimon's mansion right?"

Naruto nodded, walking over to Taichi as he held out his telescope, "Well… Take a look."

Naruto took the telescope, looking in the direction Taichi pointed. He looked at the mansion, freezing for a second before letting out a loud scream, scaring everyone, "EHHH!!! I blew that place to pieces! There's no way it should still be standing!" Naruto looked down to see two shadows in front of the unscathed mansion, "They must've repaired that place!"

Naruto tossed Taichi's telescope to him, jumping off the ledge to the two digimon in front of the mansion before anyone could stop him. Taichi looked back to the two digimon before tossing his telescope to Koushiro, "Here, look them up so we know what we're up against. I'm going to go help Naruto! Let's go Agumon!"

Taichi then jumped off the ledge followed by Agumon as Koushiro looked at the digimon before putting his Digivice into his laptop, "Let's see here… Floramon and Deramon… There no threat to Naruto or Agumon, but we should go an assist nonetheless."

Everyone nodded, following Taichi's example and leaping off the small ledge. They arrived to see Taichi and Agumon sweat dropping as Naruto held Deramon in the air shaking him vigorously, "What the hell! You fixed this place didn't you!! You're working for Pinocchimon!!!"

"No…! We… only… followed… orders… so… we… wouldn't… be… killed… -de aru!" Deramon said as Naruto continued to shake him.

"Naruto-kun! Put him down so he can explain." Hikari said, walking next to him.

Naruto stopped shaking Deramon, looking at Hikari before dropping him roughly grumbling to himself, "I used almost all my paper bombs on this place too…"

A few of the group chuckled nervously as the other's sweat dropped, not sure what to make of the scene. Floramon stepped next to Deramon, helping him up as she said, "It's true, we don't work for Pinocchimon at all."

"So then what are you?" Takeru asked as he stopped next to Taichi.

Deramon shook the dirt off after he was helped to his feet, then answered, "I don't know… He thinks of us as his playmates –de aru. But we don't share the same feelings –de aru!" Deramon then walked up to the group and started to whisper, "Don't tell him I said this –de aru! But the truth is, we really hate Pinocchimon –de aru!" Deramon finished, shouting at the end.

Naruto listened, his eye brow twitching in the end, _"You don't want us telling Pinocchimon but you're shouting it?"_

Naruto sighed and shook his head when Takeru started to speak again, "Oh yeah. I remember now –de aru. Pinocchimon doesn't have any friends –de aru."

Hikari stepped up to the two, "Really? That makes Pinocchimon a really sad guy –de aru then."

Tailmon, who was standing next to Hikari, simply turned to her with her paws on her sides, "You don't have to copy them."

That earned a giggle from Hikari as well as a light chuckle from Naruto as he walked by. He walked up to the doors, placing his ear on it before turning back to the group, "Hey!" Everyone stopped, looking at Naruto as he pointed at the doors with his thumb, "Are we going to go in or not? Pinocchimon's not here."

Everyone nodded, walking by the two stray digimon. Deramon panicked, running between the group and Naruto, "Wait –de aru! We'll let you go in, but please don't tell Pinocchimon about this –de aru!"

Everyone smiled at Deramon, speaking at the same time, "We got it -de aru!"

Naruto smirked, spinning around to deliver a hard kick to the doors, breaking them off their hinges and sending them clear across the room. Everyone winced at the loud crash, following Naruto in with a sweat drop. As they walked, everyone noticed a present like box sitting on the steps. But before anyone could check it, the lid open revealing a toy soldier on a spring.

Naruto simply looked at the toy with an unimpressed expression, "He's kidding right?" Naruto was answered when the toy started firing a spray of bullets, separating the group into two. Naruto, Hikari, Tailmon, Taichi, Sora, Piyomon, and Deramon dove into the left hallway while the others dove into the right.

"Wh-what the hell was that!?" Taichi shouted as everyone stopped to catch their breath from the surprise.

Naruto quickly grabbed Deramon, holding him in the air again, "You're not trying to kill us are you?" He said in a low ominous tone.

Deramon started to sweat nervously, "N-not at all –de aru! We're too transparent to be as mean and underhanded as Pinocchimon –de aru!" Naruto set down Deramon, glaring at him as he bowed, "Please believe me –de aru!"

Hikari turned to the group, though she seemed to be looking at Naruto, "Let's believe him."

"Fine." Was all Naruto said, still glaring at Deramon as he led the way into the mansion. The group then heard an explosion come from the other side of the mansion. This caused them to run over only to see a large hole in the wall along with a sorrowful Agumon and Patamon. Taichi sweat dropped as Naruto sighed. Naruto then turned around, having caught a familiar scent coming from the hole in the wall, "Damn! Pinocchimon's coming!"

"What!" Taichi shouted, quickly turning to Deramon, "Quick, take us to the highest room here!"

Deramon nodded, leading the entire group to the second floor of the mansion. There Taichi took out his telescope, looking out the window to see Pinocchimon coming, "Naruto was right! Pinocchimon is on his way here!"

Naruto looked at the small shadow from the window, bumping into something as he did. He looking down at a large metal barrel shaped object on wheels, then turned to Taichi, "Hey, what's this thing?"

Taichi turned to Naruto, smiling brightly at the object he was pointing at, "Perfect! A cannon!"

"A what?" Naruto asked as Taichi rolled the cannon up to the window.

Taichi didn't seem to hear the question, lining up the cannon with Pinocchimon before turning to Deramon and Floramon, "Do you to know how to fire this?"

Deramon jumped at the question, seeming extremely scared as he answered, "You want us to fire it –de aru?" A nod from Taichi confirmed this, causing Deramon to lower his head, "Very well. But you must definitely keep this a secret from Pinocchimon –de aru!"

Naruto nodded along with the rest of the gang, a small sweat drop rolling down the back of his head, _"All these secrets won't matter since we have to destroy him anyway…"_ Naruto thought as he watched Deramon and Floramon start to fire the cannon at Pinocchimon, catching him by surprise. Pinocchimon ran back to take cover for a minute before charging to the mansion.

Naruto simply sighed, seeing the two digimon's poor aim as they failed to hit Pinocchimon. Naruto then noticed a second cannon in the back of the room. He smirked, running over to it to roll it to the window. Naruto then examined the cannon for a second, placing on hand on it as he grabbed the lever sticking out of the end. He looked at the two digimon, seeing how they fired the cannon before turning back, silently asking himself, "I wonder…"

Naruto channeled s moderate amount of chakra into the cannon before pulling the lever, firing it. Naruto was then knocked into the wall, surprised by the large recoil of the cannon. The loud boom from the second cannon scared the group, causing them to look to see Naruto sent to the wall. They rushed over to Naruto as the two digimon continued the fire, "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine. I was just surprised by the kick back." Naruto said, prying himself out of the wall with a wince.

"Just what did you do?" Koushiro asked, looking over the cannon Naruto fired.

"Uh… Experimented with chakra? I channeled come into the cannon, and you know the…" Naruto was cut off by a loud explosion from outside. Everyone stopped and looked, only to see a large crater in the middle of the pathway to the mansion.

But before they could question Naruto's actions further, the shout of "Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot him –de aru!" caught there attention. This caused all of them to sweat drop at the two digimon as they fired the cannon.

Everyone simply stood in place, watching amazed at the two digimon. Taichi stood with one hand on his side as he stared at the two, "Hey, you two… I think that's more than enough…"

Sora simply mimicked Taichi's pose, "It's like all of the resentment they've built up against him has finally exploded."

"No kidding." Naruto said afterward as the two digimon continued fire the cannon. No one noticed the small amount of red chakra starting to seep into Naruto's Digiegg wrapped in his tail, nor the slight twitch the egg would give off.

Everyone watched as Deramon and Floramon stopped firing at the shout of, "YOU GUYS…!"

They looked at each other before leaning out the window, then let out a scream and ran away. Naruto sweat dropped as the two ran by, "Guess that's our que." With that, everyone ran to the front door as Tailmon climbed onto the cannon, running to the end of it.

Tailmon smiled, hearing Pinocchimon shout, "Who said you guys could step into my house? I'll sue you for breaking and entering!"

Tailmon stepped to the end of the cannon smiling at Pinocchimon, "Oh, we made sure to get permission from the people inside your house first. They're all gone now though."

The group appeared in front of the door. Taichi raised a fist to Pinocchimon, "It's time we finished this, Pinocchimon!"

Pinocchimon didn't seem worried, smirking at the group, "Fine. If you want to play with me that badly, then we'll take this outside!" Pinocchimon then started to run to a grass field, forcing everyone to chase after him. He stopped in the middle of the field, smiling at the group as they stopped a few feet away, only to suddenly be surrounded by Redveggiemon. Everyone looked at the surrounding digimon as Pinocchimon fell over laughing, "Baka! See, Takeru, I wasn't lying! I've got friends, too!" Pinocchimon started to laugh again, calming down enough to say, "Get them, Redveggiemon!"

Naruto only looked at the many digimon unimpressed before turning to Pinocchimon, "Is this all?" Pinocchimon looked at Naruto like he was crazy, as well as the group as the Redveggiemon closed in. The group quickly noticed, grabbing their digivices only to have Naruto step forward, "I got this." The group again looked at Naruto as he formed a t-shaped hand sign, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A large poof of smoke erupted around everyone, including the Redveggiemon and Pinocchimon. When the smoke cleared, it revealed many Naruto's mixed in with the Redveggiemon, katana drawn and ready to strike at the Redveggiemon, each one having a foxy grin. Pinocchimon looked shocked as the clones started to dispatch the Redveggiemon. Naruto turned to Taichi, "Hey! Take of Pinocchimon while I handle these guys!"

Taichi nodded, running through the opening the clones made along with the group. They stopped in front of Pinocchimon, who was shouting at the losing Redveggiemon. He stopped, just noticing the group as Taichi help out his digivice, "Pinocchimon! Let's fight!"

Agumon ran forward as a light from Taichi's digivice shined, "Agumon, warp-evolve! Wargreymon!" The light then disappeared, revealing Wargreymon as he flew into the sky before dive bombing Pinocchimon, "Dramon Killer!"

Pinocchimon retaliated, swinging the massive hammer he held, "Bullet Hammer!" The resulting explosion from the clash blew the two back. Pinocchimon slide to a stop, putting his hammer away, "I'll show you!" Pinocchimon then launched a wave of strings at Wargreymon as he recovered, the strings hitting there mark.

Naruto sighed as he caught his breath, having taken care of the last of the Redveggiemon as the rest ran away. He dispelled his clones, resting his katana on his shoulder as he turned to see Wargreymon captured, giving off swear, "Damn it!" He quickly rushed over to where the two were fighting as Pinocchimon forced Wargreymon towards the others.

Wargreymon stumbled, trying to resist Pinocchimon only to be lifted into the air and forced to extend his Dramon Killers towards the group. Taichi and Sora separated, seeing as they were the first targets, also causing Wargreymon's weapons to get stuck in the ground. Naruto saw this, throwing shuriken at the strings only to have another Redveggiemon appear and knock them away, "Not this time! You don't stand a chance only!" Another swarm of Redveggiemon appeared, surrounding Naruto.

Naruto swore to himself, _"Damn it! I don't have time for this!"_ He thought as he ready himself, only to see the Redveggiemon blasted out of the way with a shout of, "Mega Blaster! Heaven Knuckle!" Both Kabuterimon and Angemon landed between Naruto and the Redveggiemon behind him. Angemon looked over his shoulder as Kabuterimon swatted at the enemy digimon, "Hurry! Go help the others!"

Naruto nodded, dashing to Wargreymon just as Pinocchimon freed him from the ground. This time Pinocchimon went for Koushiro and Hikari since they were closest. Hikari and Koushiro ran for cover, only Hikari tripped on the way. Naruto eyes widened, seeing the claw going straight for Hikari. He quickly jumped between her and Wargreymon, blocking the claw with his katana as Angewomon swooped down from the sky and carried Hikari to safety.

Naruto smirked, freeing his katana and jumping back, letting Wargreymon's weapon get stuck in the ground, again. He jumped onto the claw, running up Wargreymon's arm, taking his egg into his arm. He looked over his shoulder, smiling as he jumped up and tossed it, "Hikari-chan! Catch!"

Hikari looked down from her position in Angewomon's arms, only to be surprised as Naruto's egg landed in her lap. Naruto then grabbed onto Wargreymon's shield as cut the strings holding him. Pinocchimon recoiled in surprise as Kabuterimon and Birdramon both super-evolved to their perfect forms, AlturKabuterimon and Garudamon. As Wargreymon recovered, AlturKabuterimon attacked Pinocchimon, "Horn Buster!"

Pinocchimon was caught off guard by the attack, blown off his feet. This also caused his hammer to fly into the air, only to be caught and crushed by Garudamon. Pinocchimon looked afraid, having lost his hammer as well as having all the digimon surround him. Taichi walked up to him, standing next to Wargreymon, who had Naruto on his shoulder, "Pinocchimon, the fight's over."

Pinocchimon scowled, remembering Jureimon's warning, _"Something I don't have. As if I'll believe that!"_ Pinocchimon glared back at the group, "Baka! Don't think you've won just yet!" His eyes then gave a bright flash, causing the ground to shake.

Everyone turned around to the source of the rumbling to see Pinocchimon's new mansion rising, now having a pair of arms and legs. "Squash them flat!" Pinocchimon shouted as he ran away.

Naruto looked back to see Pinocchimon running, quickly chasing after him, "Wait you bastard!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hikari shouted as Angewomon picked her up and followed.

Taichi saw Hikari and Angewomon go by, "Hikari don't!" Taichi went to grab her, only to be stopped by the puppet's hand. Taichi scowled at the puppet as it raised it's foot to stomp on the group, only to have Wargreymon grab it. Taichi shielded his eyes from the dust before turning to Wargreymon, "Wargreymon! Keep it busy!"

"What about you?" He shouted as he struggled to hold the foot of the puppet.

"I'm going after Hikari!" Taichi shouted as he ran off.

"Pinocchimon!" Naruto shouted as he leaped at Pinocchimon with his katana. Pinocchimon turned around with a scowl, taking the cross off his back.

He used it to block Naruto's attack, repelling him with it before throwing it, "Flying Cross Cutter!"

Naruto prepared to block the attack, only to see it deflected after a shout of "Holy Arrow!"

Naruto turned when he heard "Naruto-kun!"

There he saw Hikari running up to him, still holding his egg in her arms. Pinocchimon smirked, muttering "Perfect."

Naruto heard this, scowling as he saw Pinocchimon launch a wave of string at Hikari. "Hikari-chan, move!" He jumped in front of her, shoving her backwards as the strings snagged him.

Naruto struggled against Pinocchimon's hold over him as Pinocchimon dragged him forward laughing, "Perfect! I was planning on using the girl as a shield to escape! But you're much more fun to play with!" Pinocchimon then forced Naruto to face Hikari, posed to strike.

HE made Naruto leap and land in front of Hikari, holding his katana over his head. Hikari stumbled backwards in surprise, fear written on her face. Angewomon quickly moved between the two, "Naruto stop!"

"I'm… trying!" Naruto said as he struggle to regain control of his body. He then felt Pinocchimon force him to give a horizontal swing, aiming for Angewomon's side. Angewomon move to block the attack, only to feel the edge of the katana stop on her side. She looked to see Naruto had managed to stop the attack with his own hand grabbing the edge, blood trickling down his arm.

He looked over to Pinocchimon, despite the hold Pinocchimon had, "I'll never let you…" Naruto said as he managed to turn around to the now fearful Pinocchimon, "I'll never let you hurt my friends!" Naruto said. Everyone was then surprised when Naruto's Digiegg gave off a bright flash, the light cutting the strings hold Naruto. Naruto charged Pinocchimon with red eyes as his katana gave an ominous red glow.

Pinocchimon jumped away, avoiding the attack while throwing his cross again, "Flying Cross Cutter!"

Naruto didn't flinch, quickly following up his miss with another attack, cutting the cross in two. He jumped into the air after cutting the cross, vanishing before reappearing behind Pinocchimon. He landed, sheathing his katana as Pinocchimon fell to the ground. Naruto walked up to Pinocchimon, seeing him lay there with his gears starting to slow down, "Jureimon… What was it… that I was… missing…?

"Something someone like you could never get." Naruto said as he watched the gears slow, "A reason to fight. We all fight for the same reason. To save our worlds." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, walking around Pinocchimon as his gears stopped. Naruto didn't look back as Pinocchimon exploded into data.

He walked back to Hikari as she stood up, looking at Naruto's Digiegg with a smile. Naruto was curious about her smile, asking, "What is it Hikari-chan?"

Hikari looked up, smiling cheerily, "Look!" Hikari then turned the egg around, showing the growing cracks, "It's hatching!"

Hikari handed the egg back to Naruto smiling as she and Angewomon watched the egg hatch with Naruto. The cracks appeared around the egg before two small foxes popped out, shattering the remains of the egg. One was a small yellow and white fox around the size of Patamon and the other the same, only blood red. The yellow white fox seemed happy, jumping on Naruto shoulder, "Hi! I'm Viximon and your partner along with that guy!"

Viximon pointed to the small red fox, who was looking around in confusing, "How did I escape the seal?"

The second the small fox said this, Naruto went gob struck, "Kyuubi!"

Hikari, Angewomon, and Viximon all looked confused as Kyuubi looked at Naruto, giving off a similar shout, "Naruto!?"

"What the hell are you doing out!?" Naruto shouted, dropping Kyuubi to the ground and pointing at him.

"How the hell should I know!? One second I was in the seal, the next I'm crammed into an egg!" Kyuubi shouted at Naruto, just as confused.

"Naruto-kun." Hikari asked, looking between him and Kyuubi confused, "How do you know him? You just met, right?" Hikari asked.

Naruto grimaced, knowing he was caught, "It's a long story… We'd better get back to the others before I explain."

"Hikari! Naruto!" Both looked back to see Taichi running up to them. He stopped in front of them, catching his breath before he scolded the two, "What were you two thinking!? You could have been killed going off alone!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as Kyuubi jumped onto Naruto's other shoulder, "Sorry, I shouldn't run off. But I couldn't let Pinocchimon escape. We took care of him though."

"On your own?" Taichi asked impressed, receiving a nod from everyone. Taichi then realized the two extra heads of the group, "Who are they?" He asked, pointing to Viximon and Kyuubi.

"These are my partners, Viximon and Kyuubi." Naruto said, pointing to the two as he introduced them.

Viximon gave off a cheery smile, "Hi!" Kyuubi gave a simple bow.

Taichi looked at the two before smiling, "Wow, two partners! You're a lucky guy Naruto!"

"I'm anything but lucky." Naruto said sending a playful glare at Kyuubi, who chuckled.

"Taichi!" A shout came from behind everyone again. They looked to see the entire group coming towards them, "The mansion just fell apart! We don't know what happen!" Sora shouted as everyone approached, stopping in front of them.

"Everyone! Naruto-kun's egg hatched!" Hikari shouted happily, now holding Viximon.

Everyone quickly crowded around Naruto and Hikari, checking out the two new members of the team when the ground began to shake. Pieces of the forest began to disappear while others moved. Koushiro quickly realized what was going on, "The forest is returning to normal! We need to leave!"

Everyone was lifted onto their respected partners by their partners. Naruto hopped onto Wargreymon with Viximon and Kyuubi on his shoulder. The digimon and chosen children took off, heading for their next destination.

--

**Hey, sorry it took so long. And sorry it so short… I really ran dry with this one. But don't worry, ideas are pouring out for the next one. But I have to update my other two stories first, so it might take a while.**

**Btw, did you like my twists?**

**One more thing, a slight thing to look forward too. Naruto is going to go beast next chapter.**

**POLL:**

**Ok, someone asked me this, and I honestly could decide. So I'll let you.**

**Should any other Naruto characters be allowed to join the story? If yes, please submit who you would like. I will be taking the top three choices if yes wins:**

**A.) Yes and if so who?**

**B.) No**

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_**Slicerness:**_** Sorry, polls closed. But you should like were this will go.**

_**TobiGB:**_** Read my notes, it should be there somewhere.**

_**BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH:**_** The first movie maybe, but not the second**

_**Uberjjk: **_**You'll be happy, A won. Btw, I was working on the memory piece, you know, follow up.**

_**The one that will not be named:**_** I haven't thought about it… I know! Let the readers decide this one**

_**Diimmortal: **_**I PMed you about your idea. So special, SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU!!!**

**If I didn't mention your name, then you simply approved my story in some way, shape, or form and didn't have any questions that need addressing. So Special thanks to you all!**

_**Read, Enjoy, and Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Sorry, but I've had to deal with finals, so it took me a while to get back to work.**

**Sorry for the polls thing, but I tend to have short term memory, and I wanted to take care of it before I forgot.**

**Ok, like I said, I have no more subbed episodes. So I will be improvising some parts and using the others. So sorry if they seem out of character.**

**I am going to be finishing up this story first, then move onto Vampire Kitsune and Fox and Cards  
**

**

* * *

**

Taichi and the gang were dragging there feet as the walked down the road through the desert. As they walked, Taichi questioned his earlier decision to send Naruto scouting ahead, "Do you think he found something?"

"Well have to wait and see. Naruto is a faster then anyone else though, so it was the wisest decision." Koushiro said, answering Taichi's question.

As they talked, Hikari gave a concerning cough. Tailmon turned to her partner with a concerned look, "Are you ok, Hikari?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hikari said with a weak smile, trying not to worry the group.

Taichi looked up from the ground, looking at the on going desert when a small bouncing speck caught his eye. He pulled out his telescope, smiling at the on coming speck, "It's Naruto!"

Everyone cheered up as, sure enough, Naruto soon came into view with Viximon and Kyuubi hanging onto his shoulders, waving with a cheerful smile, "Hey!" He picked up the pace, landing in front of the group seconds later, "I found a city… I think."

Taichi looked confused at Naruto, "What do you mean? Is it a city or not?"

"That depends. Do cities here have giant buildings?" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Koushiro stepped next to Taichi, looking up at the group leader, "Remember Taichi, Naruto isn't from our world. They probably don't have skyscrapers and large builds in Konoha."

"We have large builds… Just not THAT large. Anyway, we should have Tentomon evolve and fly us there. It's a good bit away." Naruto told them as he wiped the sweat off his head with his sleeve. Naruto then heard Hikari cough, walking over to her as the group consulted about Naruto's idea, "Hikari-chan, what's wrong?"

Hikari shook her head with a smile, trying to say she was fine. Naruto didn't by that, pulling his hitai-ate down around his neck. He then brushed his and Hikari's hair out of the way as he placed his forehead against hers, his eyes quickly widening, _"She's on fire!"_

At that moment, Hikari passed out. Naruto quickly caught her, turning to the group, "Hey! Hikari-chan has a fever!"

Everyone quickly crowded around Naruto as he placed her on his back, giving her a piggy back, "Tentomon, we don't really have time or options right now!"

"Right! Tentomon evolve… Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon landed next to everyone, leaning down, "Hop on!"

Naruto jumped onto Kabuterimon's back as everyone else climbed. Kabuterimon then lifted off into the air once everyone was safely on asking, "Where am I heading?"

"That way! Just keep going and we'll hit the city!" Naruto said as he set Hikari down, placing a hand on her head to monitor her fever. Taichi sat next to Naruto, helping keep an eye on his sister as Kabuterimon flew in the direction Naruto had pointed at earlier. It didn't take long for Kabuterimon to reach the city, "We're here!"

Everyone looked over Kabuterimon's head, gasping at the sight as Takeru asked, "Is that America?"

"America?" Naruto asked to himself before shrugging it off as one of their world's places.

"That's New York City but…" Sora trailed off, seeing the city change to a ruined coliseum.

"There's Rome… and Paris!" Koushiro said in amazement, "Everything was put together like a large jigsaw puzzle!"

Naruto sweat dropped, turning to his two Digimon, "I going to have a hard time here aren't I?"

Kyuubi only smirked, "Yup, since anything involving your head was never your strong suit."

"We need to find a safe place to hide!" Taichi shouted as he looked around the city before spotting a cottage on the edge of town, "Over there!"

Kabuterimon nodded, landing in the large yard and squatting down. Everyone jumped off, heading towards the building as Kabuterimon turned back into Tentomon. Taichi was carrying Hikari as he arrived at the door, turning the knob only to find it was lock, "Damn it!"

Naruto noticed the door was locked, simply running to the door and kicking it open. Viximon blinked in surprise as Taichi thanked Naruto and headed for the bedroom, "I didn't know you were that strong Naruto!"

"Well you just hatched. There's a lot you don't know about me yet. Kyuubi was in my head since day one." Naruto told her as he rushed into the bedroom along with everyone else.

There he saw Taichi tucking Hikari into the bed, "I'll be right back Hikari." Hikari nodded as Taichi rushed out of the room followed by Agumon, Koushiro, and Tentomon. Naruto looked at Hikari before rushing to where Taichi went. He quickly found him in the kitchen with Koushiro and their digimon searching through the cabinets. Naruto walked ran over to the other side of the kitchen, asking over his shoulder, "What am I looking for?"

"Medicine!" Taichi shouted harshly as he turned to glare at Naruto, "What did you think we were looking for!?"

Naruto ignored the tone and glare as he started to help search, knowing Taichi was only worried about Hikari. Naruto was just as worried, which is why he didn't bother to pick a fight about Taichi keeping a cool head. Taichi seemed to notice Naruto's actions as both Viximon and Kyuubi leap of his shoulders, searching other cabinets as Naruto moved onto the next one. Taichi only smiled, hanging his head slightly, "Thanks Naruto." He then went back to searching the cabinets, missing Naruto smirk.

"I found it!" Agumon shouted as he ran up to Taichi, "This is it, right Taichi?"

"Yeah! Way to go Agumon!" Taichi said smiling as he took the box Agumon had in his claw. That smile quickly turned into a frown as he opened the box to see nothing in it, "It's empty..."

"Well then we need to go find some." Taichi looked at Naruto, who had appeared next to him with Viximon and Kyuubi back on his shoulders, "This is a city, so there's go to be some medicine somewhere around here right?"

"I agree with Naruto." Koushiro said as he climbed down from the stool he was standing on, "We have a better chance of helping Hikari-san if we go in search for some medicine."

Taichi nodded, walking back towards the room Hikari, Tailmon, Takeru, Patamon, Sora, and Piyomon were in with Naruto. Everyone except the resting Hikari turned to him as he walked in, only to look down as Taichi shook his head. He then surprised everybody in the room, "Koushiro, Naruto, and I are going to look for medicine with our digimon." Everyone looked at Taichi surprised as he turned to Sora, "Sora, please look after Hikari for me." Sora nodded as Taichi turned to Takeru, who looked like he was ready to go, "Takeru, stay here with Sora. I need you two here incase something happens."

Takeru and Patamon nodded, leaving Taichi to smile as he left the room. Naruto, who had moved to Hikari side, was about to follow with he felt Hikari grab his hand. He turned to her as she mumbled, "Please look after Onii-chan."

Naruto smiled softly, nodding as Hikari let go and fell back to sleep. He then sprinted out the door, meeting the others in the yard of the cottage. Taichi smiled as Naruto came out, having seen Hikari say something to him as he left through one of the windows, "Ok, let's go!"

Taichi then took off into the street of the city, followed by the group. As they ran, Naruto was constantly glancing around, having a nervous feeling as the raced through the city. Viximon seemed to notice Naruto's uneasiness, asking rather loudly, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing. I just feel like…" Naruto started, only to be interrupted.

"Like we're being watched?" Kyuubi asked, receiving a nod from Naruto.

The group heard this, slowing to a stop at an intersection. Taichi turned around to Naruto, but soon noticed Koushiro had stopped further behind them, "Koushiro, what are you doing?"

Koushiro simply continued to look around before pointing to a phone booth, "Over there!" Koushiro and Tentomon ran towards the phone booth, leaving a confused party to follow him. The soon entered the large phone booth after Koushiro to see he was using Tentomon as a desk with a cord plugged into the phone. Koushiro started to explain as soon as the entered, "Instead of running around with no clue where to go, why don't we just look at a map?"

At that moment, a map of the city appeared on Koushiro's laptop, quickly exciting Taichi, "Way to go Koushiro!"

"Now to type in hospitals and pharmacies…" Koushiro said quietly as he started typing on the keyboard. Then a dozen dots appeared on the screen as Koushiro said, "Here are all the hospitals and pharmacies in the city."

"Let's go here! It's the closest!" Taichi shouted before bolting out of the phone booth followed by Agumon and Naruto. Koushiro looked behind himself in a slight panic, "Wait! I still have to unplug my laptop!" He shouted as he did so, quickly following with Tentomon behind him.

As they ran toward the hospital, Naruto's uneasiness grew. He decided to talk to Taichi about it, catching up to him quickly, "Hey Taichi! Doesn't this seem a little too convenient?"

"You're probably right, but we don't have much of a choice since Hikari's sick!" Taichi shouted back as he suddenly picked up speed. Naruto sighed, knowing what was going to happen to Koushiro and Tentomon at this rate. So he stopped, waiting on Koushiro and Tentomon, who both seemed tired.

As they stopped in front of Naruto to catch their breath, they were suddenly grabbed, hoisted into the air, and pulled along by Naruto at high speed. Naruto and Kyuubi could only smirk at the sudden scream of not only Koushiro and Tentomon, but Viximon as well, who was caught off guard by the sudden boost. As they caught up to Taichi and Agumon, Naruto smiled. He opened his left arm, seeing as his right was holding Koushiro and Tentomon, and grabbed Taichi, using his tail on Agumon.

Before Taichi and Agumon could figure out what had happened, they were inside the hospital, "What happened?" Taichi turned around to see a panting Naruto and a dizzy Koushiro and Tentomon. It didn't take long for Taichi to put two and two together, so he let Koushiro and Tentomon rest for a minute as he started to look around. As soon as Taichi rounded the corned, he froze, seeing the waiting room for the hospital.

There a painful memory flashed in his mind of him standing there when he was younger. His Okaa came running up to him, out of breath but still able to speak, "Taichi! Do you know what you did!?"

The memory faded causing Taichi to clench his fist as he bit his lip at the painful memory. Taichi was soon snapped out of his trance as he felt someone grab his arm. He looked to see Agumon staring at him, deeply worried as Naruto came up behind him with Koushiro and Tentomon, "Taichi, we found the pharmacy…" Naruto then noticed the dazed look in Taichi's eyes, "You ok?"

"Uh… Yeah." Taichi said, shaking his head, "So where's the pharmacy?"

"Over here!" Koushiro shouted, walking in the door way.

Taichi, Agumon, and Naruto went into the room, helping Koushiro search through the many bottles on the shelves. As Naruto searched, scratching his head in confusion, Viximon jumped of his shoulder onto the shelf, looking at the bottles, "What are these?"

"There medicine bottles. They hold medicine for sick people. We have to find the right one for Hikari-chan!" Naruto shouted as he looked through the bottles, "But there's no damn way to tell what they are!"

"We're going to have our hands full with her Naruto…" Kyuubi said with a depressing sigh.

Naruto didn't notice as he shouted in frustration. He ran to the end of the isle, looking at Koushiro, "Koushiro, can't you tell what these are with that damn laptop!?"

Koushiro looked up at Naruto questionably before he slapped his forehead, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?"

As Koushiro went to the nearest phone line, a noise caught Naruto's attention. He walked over to the window, peeking through the currents at the street to see a half tank-half creature digimon go rolling by on it's treads as it seemed to be looking for something. _"A kidney says they're looking for us!" _Naruto thought as he swore, hurrying back to Koushiro, grabbing Viximon from the isle as he went by, "Koushiro, hurry up! We have unwanted company down stairs!"

Everyone looked up at Naruto to see he was serious. Koushiro nodded, plugging in his laptop into the phone line. He sat there for a few seconds, typing away before smiling, "We need ZE 22. That's the safest children's medicine here!"

Taichi nodded, running down the isle and finding the medicine as Naruto went back to the window. There he stood watch, turning back to the others when he heard Taichi shout, "I found it! Let's go!"

No sooner then when Taichi said that, the building was hit with an explosion. Naruto turned back to the window, looking out to see the same digimon from earlier, only in greater numbers. He quickly jumped away from the window before they saw him, "We have to get out of here fast!"

Everyone nodded as Koushiro unplugged his computer. The quickly rushed down the stairs of the hospital. As the others turned to the front exit Naruto shouted, "Not that way!"

The group didn't hear him over the explosions as the continued to head for the door. Naruto quickly chased after them, only to stop as the suddenly ran past him. Naruto looked at the fleeing group, then what they were fleeing from. There he saw the same digimon from the vision of the past the digispirit showed them through Hikari. The digimon eyed Naruto as he took a fighting stance with his katana drawn, "Target in range. Twin beam!"

Naruto jumped over the beam, throwing a few kunai with explosive tags. As they exploded, collapsing the roof onto the digimon, Naruto sped of towards the others. _"Only seven tags left…"_ Naruto thought as he quickly caught up to them. As soon as he did, however, they group was cut off by the tank like digimon.

Agumon backed up nervously, "That's Tankmon! We need to get out of here fast!"

The group turned around, only to the digimon Naruto had seemed to bury block their path. Naruto looked between the two as they launched there attacks, only to have Taichi shove everyone through the door to there right. Taichi then threwh Naruto through the open as he and everyone else leap through, ducking under the on coming explosion.

Naruto looked up as Kyuubi gave a sigh from his shoulder, "That was close… What gives kit, you just froze back there!"

"Sorry, but I was trying to think of a way out of that mess. But Taichi beat me to it. Thank Taichi." Naruto said as he stood up.

"No problem. Now let's get this medicine to Hikari!" Taichi said as everyone else stood up.

Naruto turned back to the hospital, hearing the digimon begin to tear it apart looking for them. He looked back to Taichi, "You guys take the medicine back to Hikari-chan. I'm going to keep the rust buckets busy!"

"Are you crazy?! Even you can't take on all of them!" Taichi shouted at Naruto.

"I'm not going to fight them! I'll just lead them on the longest wild goose chase ever. You guys can signal me when you get Hikari the medicine and move her somewhere safe." Naruto said, looking Taichi dead in the eye. Taichi simply crossed his arms, unsure when Naruto said, "You know I can do it Taichi. I'll come back in one piece. I promise!"

Taichi simply held the gaze before giving a sigh, "Ok, but you'd better keep that promise. I don't want to tell Hikari that you didn't make it trying to help her." Taichi said with a light chuckle.

Naruto nodded, jumping up onto the roof as Taichi and the others headed towards the cottage.

Naruto smiled as the left, walking over to the other edge of the building, "Kyuubi, Viximon, are you ready for this? It's going to get pretty crazy."

"I've been with you since day one kit. That won't change now." Kyuubi said, standing up and jumping onto the ground.

"You're my partner Naruto! I'm not going to abandon you now or ever!" Viximon said, joining Kyuubi on the ground.

Naruto smiled, stepping up onto the ledge of the roof, "Thanks you. Now let's do this!" Naruto shouted, his digivice giving off a bright glow.

"Viximon evolve… Renamon!"

"Kitmon evolve… Kitsumon!"

Naruto looked at his partners, seeing Renamon in all her glory. Next to her was Kyuubi, now Kitsumon. He similar to Renamon, only different colors and lacking the strange markings, red with black on the end of his paws and tail. The black the seemed to for a blazing trail down Kyuubi's back. Naruto gave a whistle, "Impressive. So shall we?"

Receiving a nod from the two digimon, Naruto turned to the now dispersion enemy digimon, "HEY! UP HERE!" All the enemy digimon stopped, turning to the room where Naruto, Renamon, and Kyuubi stood. The three jumped to the ground, Naruto giving a wild smirk, "Come and get us!"

The three then charged through the surprised digimon, destroying a few with a quick attack while leaving the others to follow. Naruto only smiled brighter as the enemy digimon followed them, matching there speed so they wouldn't lose them, but wouldn't lose ground, "This is to easy!"

"Don't say that yet kit. They still haven't--" Kyuubi was interrupted by an explosion near them, "fired at us yet…"

"Well then, let's see if the can hit moving targets!" Renamon said happily at her new found abilities.

"Good idea! Bounce off the buildings!" Naruto shouted, his partners following his lead as he started bouncing off building after building.

_With Taichi and Koushiro:_

Taichi and Agumon were laying on the floor military style, looking out the window to see an empty street. Taichi and Agumon stood up, walking back over to Koushiro, "Looks like Naruto is keeping them busy. We should go while the coast it clear."

"One moment. I'm making sure no digimon will catch us by surprise." Koushiro said as pulled up the city map again, this time a large number of dots showing at the top right corner moving to the middle, "This is where Naruto must be keeping the digimon busy. We should head… huh?"

"What is Koushiro?" Taichi asked as he looked over Koushiro shoulder.

"A group of the digimon chasing Naruto broke off… and are heading our way!" Koushiro shouted before starting to mutter quietly, "But how did they… Of course!" Koushiro said, quickly pulling his cable out of the wall, "I can't believe I didn't think of this! They were using my connection to the city network to track us! We got to leave now! We still have some time before they get here!" Taichi nodded, the group quickly leaving the building and heading to a Cathedral down the road.

_With Naruto:_

Naruto, Renamon, and Kyuubi were trying to catch their breath in a dark alley. Naruto leaned against the wall, watching as the clueless tanks strolled by, "If… it wasn't… for those damn flying lizards… we'd be home free by now!"

Renamon and Kyuubi nodded, standing up as their breath returned. Their moment of rest was cut short however as a shout of "Twin beam" was heard.

The three quickly jumped up, using the alley walls to get onto the roof as a beam erupted from the wall where they were resting. Naruto looked down at the digimon who came through wall as it looked around before heading back to the street. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, only to tense up at, "I found the rats!"

Naruto slowly looked behind him as Kyuubi and Renamon walked next to him. Naruto turned around, scratching his head nervously with one hand as the other went for his shinobi pouch, "I'd say you got me but… I'd be lying!" Naruto shouted as he threw down a smoke bomb. The digimon coughed at the smoke, looking when the smoke cleared to see no one there. Giving off a loud roar of anger, it took back to the sky with its partner.

Naruto, Renamon, and Kyuubi took cover in a nearby Cathedral they were chased too, losing any pursuers through the back door. The three slammed the door shut, leaning against it as they caught there breath. Naruto wiped his brow of sweat, "That was close…"

"It's all my fault!" A voice said from another room.

"That sounded like Koushiro." Renamon said as she, Naruto, and Kyuubi headed for the main room. They opened the door to see Koushiro looking at Taichi nervously, "Every time I used my computer, the enemy tracked us through it. I never thought that was possible that they could use my own computer against me…"

Taichi angrily grabbed Koushiro's shirt, "Great! Now we're stuck here while Hikari gets worse!"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, getting their attention as he walked towards them, "Standing here fighting isn't going to get the medicine to Hikari-chan!"

"Naruto…" Koushiro said as Tentomon and Agumon made Taichi let go of Koushiro.

Unfortunately, Taichi quickly went for Naruto, grabbing his shirt, "I thought you were keeping them busy!"

"We were, but we ran into a couple of Perfect levels! I led them on as long as I could before losing them and resting here. At least we managed to cut some numbers while we kept them busy!" Naruto said as he shoved Taichi's hand away.

"Taichi, what's gotten in to you?" Agumon asked as he pulled Taichi away from Naruto.

Taichi realized the way he was acting, turning away from the group, "I'm sorry everyone…" He said as he dropped to his knees, holding one hand over his face.

"Taichi-san, what's bothering you? You never acted this way before." Koushiro asked, seeing their leader seemingly crumple to pieces.

"Hikari… nearly died once because of me." Everyone except Naruto, Kyuubi, and Renamon gasped as Taichi told the story, "It happened four years ago… She was sick, so she stayed home from school. I knew she was sick, but all I wanted to do was go outside and play… I thought she was better. She looked perfectly fine for a while. When I was showing her how to kick a soccer ball, she passed out from her fever. Someone called the hospital and Hikari was taken away with me. I stood in the waiting room waiting for Okaa-san and Otou-san. When they got there, Okaa-san yelled at and slapped my face. Hikari came down with Ammonia. The doctors said it was a miracle she recovered at such a young age. But what happened after bothers me the most… When they brought her home, all she said to me was she was sorry she couldn't kick the ball right…"

Taichi was in tears as he by this bought, clenching his fist tightly, "Hikari never thinks of herself! Everyone else comes first with her! She never thinks about what she wants, only what others want! That why she came to the digital world!"

"It's because she cares Taichi-san." Koushiro said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"I'm her Onii-chan! I'm supposed to look out for her, not nearly kill her!" Taichi shouted from his position on the floor

Naruto simply walked around Taichi before grabbing his shirt and lifting him up before punching his face. Taichi stumbled backwards as he looked at Naruto's passive stare, "Are you done crying? Because we need to get that medicine to Hikari-chan and can't do that if you're just sitting there!"

Taichi looked at Naruto in surprise before smiling, "You're right. Thanks Naruto."

Naruto smiled back before turning to Koushiro, "So do you have a plan or are we going to wing it?"

"It just so happens I do!" Koushiro said, leading the group to the back room. He pulled out his laptop, setting it on a desk, "I'm going to log on again, but this time, I'm going to mask my access point. This will stop them from finding our location. But we'll know theirs." Koushiro said as he plugged into the phone line again, pulling up a map of the city with the enemy digimon on radar. Koushiro scanned the map for a second before picking a route to take.

After telling the others, he unplugged his laptop from the wall and followed the others out of the building. Ducking and waving in and out of buildings and alleyways to avoid the patrols. As they stopped at a corner, Naruto noticed the two flying digimon from earlier, "Hey, who are they?"

"That's Megadramon and Gigadramon. Those were the two digimon you were talking about before correct?" Tentomon asked as he informed.

They group watched as Megadramon and Gigadramon started firing at random buildings. "What are they doing? We're not over there." Agumon asked himself.

Naruto and Koushiro thought for a second before it dawned on them both. Koushiro pulled out his laptop as Naruto swore, "Damn, they going to level the whole city!"

"Naruto-san is right! We have to get back to the others now!" Koushiro said as he closed his laptop, the group breaking into a run towards the cottage. As they made their way there, they noticed Megadramon heading for it as well.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he picked up speed, breaking away from the group.

"Naruto! Wait!" Taichi shouted as both Kyuubi and Renamon ran passed him. He then realized Naruto could beat any of them there.

Naruto was dashing full speed towards the cottage, smiling when it came in sight, "_It's still there!"_ His joy was cut short however, as what seemed to be a rocket came into view. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for everyone who saw the attack heading for the cottage. Naruto felt the sweat roll down his head, _"T-There's nothing I can do?! No way to stop it!? Why? Why!? WHY?!!!"_

As the last thought ran through Naruto's head, the mission hit the building, blowing it to pieces. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, frozen as he stared at the large fire burning the remains of the building. Taichi and others soon joined Naruto, seeing the burning remains. Taichi dropped to his knees, tears forming, "No… Hikari… Hikari!"

Kyuubi looked at the group as they mourned, but started to worry about Naruto when he felt Naruto's chakra spike. Naruto was looking downcast, tears following down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Kyuubi walked behind Naruto carefully, "Kit… I'm sor--"

"I'm going to kill them!" Naruto muttered as Kyuubi's chakra started to seep out of his body, taking on the shape of a fox, "I'm going to kill them all!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, looking at Megadramon before vanishing, leaving the wind to explode from the sudden force used to leap.

Megadramon was having the time of its life, laughing as it fired away at random buildings. He then saw a flash of red before it vanished. That was the last thing it ever saw as Naruto appeared in front of him, cutting Megadramon to ribbons with his chakra claw. Gigadramon saw Megadramon's end, firing at his remains only to have the same chakra claw launched at him, ramming through his skull. Naruto then landed on one of the remaining building's roof, letting out an inhuman roar before leaping into the streets, attacking the enemy digimon that were fleeing without mercy. Kyuubi and Renamon took off after Naruto to see him slaughtering the digimon. Renamon backed away in fear, feeling the ominous waves of energy coming from Naruto, "Is… Is that Naruto?"

"No." Kyuubi answered as he started to walk forward with Renamon behind him, "This is what happens when Naruto is near death or his anger and grief reach its breaking point. I'll say more, but we have to stop Naruto before he draws anymore chakra since I'm not there to control it! Go back to the others and tell them not to worry! Go!" Kyuubi shouted as Naruto sent a wave of chakra after some fleeing digimon, obliterating them instantly.

"But…" Renamon said, about to argue. But the glare Kyuubi sent her made here think other wise. She nodded, going back to the last place the group was.

_With the group:_

Taichi and the others were still staring at the remains of the building, completely unaware of the massacre going on behind them with a familiar shout snapped them out of their trance, "Hey! Over here!" The group turned to see Takeru running up to them with the others, all alive and well. Takeru stopped in front of them patting his chest, "I took care of everything! I saw those two digimon attacking, so I got everyone out of the building before they got here!"

"Great job Takeru!" Taichi said patting his shoulder as the group stood back up. Taichi ran up to Sora, who was giving Hikari a piggy back, checking on his sister, "Hikari! How are you feeling?"

Hikari cracked an eye opened, smiling at the sight of her brother, "Onii-chan… I'm feeling better…"

Taichi smiled softly, holding up the medicine, "We got the medicine. Let's go inside that building and give it to her." Taichi said, opening the door to the nearest building.

Hikari smiled, looking around to see everyone there except three. She turned to Taichi as Sora was about to walk through the door, "Onii-chan… Where are Naruto-kun, Viximon, and Kitmon?" (Note: The party doesn't know Kyuubi is Kitmon yet.)

Taichi turned back to the street in wonder, seeing Naruto and his partners weren't there, "I don't know. He was here a second ago…" At that moment, Renamon landed in front of him, causing everyone to jump at her sudden appearance. Taichi gave a quick sigh, glad it wasn't another enemy, "Don't do that Renamon!"

Renamon held in the chuckle, remembering what her purpose was, "Sorry, but Kitsumon sent me here with you. Something… strange is happening to Naruto."

Hikari raised her head off Sora's back, looking at Renamon, "Is Naruto-kun ok?"

"I'm… not sure, but…" Renamon trailed of, giving a shudder, "I don't think so. After he saw the cottage explode, he thought you all died. After that, he started to glow a deep crimson and took off after the enemy… He's now slaughtering them where they stand…"

"S-Slaughtering?" Sora asked nervously.

Renamon nodded, "Yes, he's showing no mercy to them. He still thinks you're dead. But Kitsumon is handling it. He has a trick up his sleeve from what I know. He wants us to not worry."

Taichi seemed reluctant, but nodded, "Ok. Kitsumon and Naruto should be able to take care of themselves for now. Let's give Hikari the medicine and find somewhere to rest."

The group couldn't make it however, as a beam erupted from the ground revealing Mugendramon, "Rrraaahhh… Chosen Children…"

The group quickly took cover in a building. Mugendramon didn't bother chasing, only charging the two massive on his back, "No escape… Mugen Cannon!"

_With Naruto and Kyuubi:_

Kyuubi was holding Naruto by his arms, struggling to restrain him while calming him down as Naruto thrashed around wildly, "Kit!... Snap out of it!"

Naruto's response was a loud growl as he elbowed Kyuubi in the gut, sending him flying through a wall. Naruto then looked to see the remaining enemy digimon retreat underground, closing the door behind them. Crouching down on all fours, he prepared to give chase when a loud eruption caught his ear. He turned around, eyes widening at Mugendramon. Naruto, although he didn't know it was a dark master, had a gut feeling at the sight of him. The feeling that Mugendramon caused his sorrow. That was all Naruto needed to take off towards Mugendramon.

Kyuubi pealed himself out of the wall Naruto had sent him into, rubbing his head, "Is that what it feels like to be hit with my strength? I sudden feel bad for every human I've ever stepped on." Kyuubi shook his head free of the pain, running after the red dot that was Naruto.

Mugendramon aimed for the center of the building, planning on dropping it on the chosen children, "Mugen Cannon!"

"DIE!!!" Naruto shouted as he slashed at Mugendramon. Mugendramon managed to lift up his arm, blocking the attack. But the attack threw Mugendramon's aim off, causing its attack to hit the ground surrounding the building, collapsing it and the ground.

Mugendramon watched the building collapse, letting out an eerie laugh, "Too bad… friends inside… dead…"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this, turning to the rubble of the building. Seeing no movement, Naruto let out an angry roar, "You teme! I'll kill you!" A second tail sprouted from the cloak, surprising Mugendramon as Naruto charged with murder in his crimson eyes.

Kyuubi arrived just in time to see the second tail before Naruto charged, _"Damn it! He starting to draw more chakra! At this rate he'll--"_ Kyuubi couldn't finish his thoughts as Naruto's attack shook the ground of the city.

_With the Group:_

The group was falling into the underground, scattered about. Hikari, fully awaken by the attack, reached for Taichi as he fell away from her, "Onii-chan!"

"Hikari!" Taichi shouted as he reached for Hikari, only to watch as the group was engulfed in darkness.

Hikari soon passed out as she watched her Onii-chan and the others vanish from sight.

--

Mugendramon chuckled, back in it's headquarter having lost Naruto and Kyuubi, "This boy… I can use… his anger against them all!"

--

Hikari opened her eyes to hide herself surrounded by darkness. Becoming nervous, she slowly started looked around for anyone, "Onii-chan! Naruto-kun! Tailmon!" Hikari shouted, only to hear her own echo. After hearing no answer, she started to walk forward. She soon saw a small speck of light. This caused her to smile as she started to run to the light. It became brighter as she got closer, her smile becoming wider as she saw who the light was coming from, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto, who had his back turned to her, didn't respond. This confused Hikari as she stopped a few feet away from Naruto, "Naruto-kun?"

Suddenly, the light turned a dark crimson as Naruto turned into a four tailed monster. His skin pealed off as his blood mixed with the strange crimson glow. Letting out a roar, the new monster lunged straight for Hikari. Hikari could only scream as she braced for the attack, only to never feel it.

"Aaaahhh!" Hikari screamed as she bolted up from where she was laying.

She felt the sweat trickling down here neck as Tailmon and Takeru rushed to her side, "Hikari! Are you ok!?"

Hikari nodded slowly, quickly standing up and facing Tailmon and Takeru, "Where's Naruto-kun!? He's in trouble!"

Tailmon and Takeru looked at each other frowning as Tailmon explained, "We don't know. Patamon is looking for the others but… We have no idea where Naruto is…"

"We have to find him!" Hikari shouted as Tailmon grabbed her hand.

"We will. But you still need to rest. I'll go look for him when Patamon returns." Tailmon said as she sat Hikari back down.

"Someone mention my name?" Patamon said as he came flying to Takeru, landing on his hat, "Look who I found!"

Takeru looked in the direction Patamon pointed too to see Sora and Piyomon walking towards them. Sora smiled at the small group, running up to them, "Takeru-kun! Hikari-chan! Tailmon! You're all right!" Sora said, stopping in front of them, "Hikari-chan, how are you feeling?"

Hikari, glad to see a friendly face but still worried about Naruto, quickly stood up despite Tailmon, "Sora-san! Please, we need to find Naruto-kun! He's in trouble!"

Sora, taken back by Hikari's sudden energy, wondered what Hikari meant, "How do you know he's in danger?"

"I had a strange nightmare! I was surrounded by darkness, and there was a small light ahead. I followed the light to see Naruto-kun. But when I got close, a red four tailed monster took his place! Naruto-kun in trouble, I just know it!" Hikari said, waving her arms as she spoke.

"But how do we find him? This place is like a maze, not to mention we still have to find the others." Patamon said from his perch on Takeru's head.

As if on request, Hikari's crest started to glow, shooting a light down one of the passageways. Sora placed her hands on her hips, remembering a similar incident with Jou, "Is it me or does Hikari's crest seem to take requests?"

Everyone except Hikari gave a nervous chuckle. Hikari didn't pay attention to the joke, taking off after the beam. This caused the others to jump slightly when she suddenly left, quickly chasing after her. Hikari and the group continued to follow the beam until they started coming to a room that sounded like it was full of gears. As they got closer, they heard the cracking of a whip with shouts, "Work! Work you lazy Numemon!" The group came to the end of the hallway, crouching and the walkway as the watched a disfigured bear crack a whip at the Numemon, "Work! If you were so weak against sun light, we could work above ground! But since we need you to power Mugendramon's city, we have to deal with it! Now keep working!"

"What happened to Monzaemon? He used to be so nice…" Takeru said as he watched the evil bear crack the whip again.

"That's not Monzaemon. That's Warumonzaemon." Patamon whispered to Takeru.

Takeru only looked up at his partner, "What's the difference?"

"Monzaemon is cute and cuddy, but Warumonzaemon is the opposite. He'll attack anyone he doesn't like." Patamon whispered, "We got to help the Numemon!"

"Yeah." Takeru said, getting a nod from the others. But before they could act, a scream came from one of the bottom corridor. Everyone turned to it as did Warumonzaemon to see three Tankmon rushing into the room, crashing into Warumonzaemon.

Warumonzaemon stood back up shaking its head before addressing the Tankmon, "What do you idiots think you're doing!?"

The Tankmon straighten themselves up, but look like death was following them as the scrambled around, "We have to get out of here! There's a monster following us!"

Hikari tensed when they said monster as Warumonzaemon laughed, "Haha! Monster? I'll take on this monster!"

"No, you don't understand! This thing will--" Tankmon was stopped as a large red object burst through its chest, destroying him instantly. The startled Warumonzaemon as the Tankmon panicked, running around trying to find an exit. Unfortunately for the Tankmon, they strayed to close to the corridor that the last attack came from. Two more red objects came and ran through the two, destroying them as well before retracting to the darkness.

Warumonzaemon was now afraid, backing away before bolting down the opposite corridor. The Numemon began to cheer as the group cautiously made their down, keeping their distance from the corridor. Hikari stopped in front of the corridor, staring at intently with fear in her eyes.

Sora noticed Hikari's actions, walking over to her, "Hikari, what's wrong."

"Its here…" Hikari told her. As soon as she said this, another Tankmon was launched through the corridor above the groups head, crashing into the top of the wall before exploding into data. Everyone froze as footsteps were heard, a dark crimson glow slowly trekked through the corridor. Everyone quickly hide, watching the figure slowly approach, stopping just inside the room. There they saw a large four-tailed fox looking around slowly, its tags waving wildly. The Numemon stayed absolutely still, not wanting to have the fox creature attack them. The fox seemed to ignore them as it continued on it's trek when it stopped in the middle of the room.

"We got you now!" A shout came from the opposite corridor. Warumonzaemon walked back in the room as six Mekanorimon surrounding the fox. Warumonzaemon cracked its whip, pointing at the fox, "Attack!"

"Roger! Twin beam!" The Mekanorimon shouted, launched their attacks at the fox.

The attacks hit, causing a large explosion. Smoke filled the room as well as Warumonzaemon's laughter, "That was easy! You were no match for me!" Warumonzaemon said as he continued to laugh.

His laughter was cut short however, as to large glowing red claws came through the smoke, cutting the Mekanorimon on both sides into pieces. Two large tails then launched at the back two Mekanorimon, destroying them on contact. Warumonzaemon was back to being afraid, turning to run when the fox sudden appeared behind him, grabbing his neck with it's claw. Their the fox lifted Warumonzaemon, holding him there as the chakra slowly burned through him

The group could only watch in horror as the fox slowly killed the digimon. "Naruto stop!" The group moved to the other side of the machine they were hiding behind to see a bloody Kitsumon leaning against the wall, "Stop it Naruto! Come to your senses!"

The group only looked at Kitsumon, then back to the four-tailed fox now known to be Naruto. Sora could only look in horror as Naruto simply squeezed harder, "T-That can't be… That monster can't be Naruto!"

Naruto heard them, whipping it's head in there direction as held the digimon. Hikari could only stare, tears forming in her eyes, _"T-The monster didn't attack Naruto-kun… It… It is Naruto-kun… No… No! I won't believe it!"_ Hikari said shaking her head before she ran out from behind the machine to Naruto, "NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hikari's crest gave off a bright flash, wrapping her in light as she ran towards Naruto.

Being taken by surprise, no one could react quick enough to stop her. Naruto simply turned to her direction, crushing Warumonzaemon as one of Naruto's tail swung at Hikari.

Time slowed to a crawl for a second time that day as everyone shouted at Hikari, trying to stop her. Their words fell on deaf ears as Hikari continued to run at Naruto as his tail came closer. As soon as the tail came in contact with the light surrounding Hikari, it broke apart, wrapping around her before vanishing into her body. Everyone stared as Hikari wrapped her arms around Naruto, her light giving off a bright flash, blinding everybody.

_Inside Naruto's mindscape:_

Naruto was floating in the water of despair, the image of everyone's death replaying over and over in front of him, _"Hikari-chan, Taichi, everyone… I'm sorry… I couldn't save you…" _Naruto thought as he blinked in his mind, slowly descending into the deeps of his mind when the water sudden vanished. Naruto looked around in confusion as he floated in the air before looking down the corridor. There he saw a small light at the end of the tunnel. Feeling the warmth radiate as it grew brighter, he heard a familiar voice shout, "NARUTO-KUN!!!"

The light suddenly surrounded him, temporarily blinding him. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him as well as tears on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Hikari crying into his shoulders muttering, "Stop it! Stop hurting others!"

"Hikari-chan!?" Naruto said rather loud as he pulled her slightly away, "Hikari-chan! Is that you!? I thought you were dead!"

Hikari looked up at Naruto, seeing he was back to normal, "Naruto-kun…" Hikari said, wiping her eyes before smiling brightly, wrapping Naruto in another, tighter hug, "Naruto-kun!!!"

This only confused Naruto as another bright flash happened, sending them back to the room. As they light faded, Naruto looked around, scratching the back of his head, "How did we get here?" He then looked down to see Hikari still crying into his shoulder, "Hikari-chan, what's wrong?"

Hikari looked up in surprise, "You… You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head, "The last thing I remember… is the cottage being blow apart… I thought you had died, but everything after that is blank."

"You destroyed them kit." Kyuubi said, limping over to the two, "You anger took control when you thought Hikari and the other's had died in that explosion. You then tapped into my chakra, drawing too much as you started to massacre our enemies." Kyuubi then eyed Naruto, checking the wounds, or lack of, _"His skin should be in pieces… Could that light have healed his wounds?"_

Naruto tensed, looking down at Hikari, "Is… that true?" Hikari looked away, but nodded all the same. Naruto grimaced, looking at the ground, "I… lost control… and killed them…?"

"Yes." Tailmon said as she and others came out of their hiding spot, "You destroyed Warumonzaemon and the Mekanorimon that attacked you. But you ignored the Numemon." Naruto turned to Tailmon as she approached, "My guess is that you only saw anything that had attacked or did attack you as an enemy."

"Yes." Kyuubi said as he took a seat, "Naruto grief at the thought of your deaths was enough to trigger the cloak, something that should only work during a near death experience since I'm now outside the seal to control the flow."

"Outside… the seal?" Sora asked, now completely lost on the subject.

Naruto looked away at the ground as Kyuubi said, "I'll explain later when we rejoined the others. They have a right to know about this now that it's happened." Kyuubi then stood back up, "We should free the Numemon, then be on our way."

Hikari nodded, letting go of Naruto and going to free the Numemon along with the others. After the Numemon were free, they started chanting, "King Naruto, Queen Hikari."

"King…? Why are they calling me king?" Naruto asked, turning to the others.

"Maybe it's because you destroyed Warumonzaemon. As for Hikari, because she stopped you." Tailmon said, folding her paws.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, but nodded all the same, "Ok. Now let's go…" Naruto stopped, holding his head as his vision sudden became blurry.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Takeru asked, noticing his friend's behavior.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered, shaking his head, "I'm just a little… tired…" Naruto said just before he fell over unconscious. Everyone crowded around him, making sure he was all right.

Hikari crouched down to lift his head when she suddenly felt dizzy, falling onto Naruto. Everyone was starting to panic, seeing the two passed out. Kyuubi simply pushed them back saying, "Don't worry. They're just exhausted. I knew this would happen with Naruto. But I guess Hikari is tired from contact with my chakra. Her body is trying to adapt to it."

"Your chakra?" Sora asked, confused again.

"As I said, I'll explain when we rejoin the others. Right now, we need to find them." Kyuubi said as he picked up Naruto with a wince, slinging Naruto over his shoulder before turning to Sora, "If you wouldn't mind, please carry Hikari. The injuries Naruto gave me in his four-tail form still sting."

Sora nodded, having Takeru set Hikari on her back as she squatted down. When Hikari was securely in place, Sora stood back up asking Kyuubi, "How long are they going to be asleep?"

"Hikari should only be out for a short while. Naruto may take longer due to the negative effects of the chakra, but they'll be fine after some rest. Come on, I can sense Renamon near the others." Kyuubi said, limping down the corridor with Tailmon and Piyomon at his side, making sure he stayed up as Sora and Takeru followed behind.

_With the others:_

Taichi, Koushiro, Tentomon, and Agumon were following Renamon as she led the way down the sewer. Taichi turned to Renamon, feeling more and more anxious as they walked, "Renamon, are you sure they're this way?"

"Yes." Renamon said as she turned to Taichi, "I can't explain it, but I can feel Kitsumon's presence as well as Naruto's. They stopped a moment ago, so I can only guess that they either ran into more enemies or the others. The thing that bothers me is I felt a sudden second presence from Naruto."

"Why does that bother you?" Koushiro asked, interested on the subject.

"It can only mean that someone some how made it into Naruto conscious. The presence itself was warm and comforting, so it doesn't bother me. It's just that someone made inside his conscious. I can barely feel it myself, for someone to make it so far into his mind that I can feel it like fire… I don't know… Maybe I'm being paranoid. After all, the presence reminded me of your sister Taichi." Renamon said as she turned to a corridor, "This way."

"Hikari… made it into Naruto's conscious?" Koushiro asked as he placed his hand on his chin, "It must have something to do with her crest! Fascinating."

Renamon gave a small chuckle as Koushiro started to think before stopping in a hallway, "We should rest here. The others are heading towards us. Besides, we're being followed."

The group stopped, turning around as a small sound of footsteps started to echo through the hall. The group quickly took cover in a near by passage way, shutting the chain link fence. There they waited and watched as a humanoid shadow came down the tunnel.

"Is it one of Mugendramon's men?" Koushiro asked the others as they watched.

"It's too soon to tell…" Taichi said, reading his digivice.

"We should go. It will cost us some time, but we'll avoid a fight. I can't evolve without Naruto. Tentomon and Agumon look too tired to evolve, so this can turn against us quickly." Renamon said, moving down the narrow hallway as the shadow became visible on the ground."

The others seemed reluctant, but nodded, about to follow when Taichi got a good look at the digimon, "Wait… It's Andromon!"

Andromon turned to the five, smiling as he saw them, "Ah, chosen children! It is good to see you again!" The group came through the gate, all greeting Andromon when he notice Renamon, "If I may ask, who is this?"

"Renamon. I am apart of the group along with the others." Renamon said, placing her paw on her chest.

"I see, then you're the partner of the eighth child?" Andromon asked.

"Eighth child… No, Naruto is my partner." Renamon chuckled lightly as she said, "I suppose you can call him the ninth child."

"Ninth child? But there are only eight!" Andromon said in surprise.

"We'll explain later." Everyone except Renamon said. Taichi then stepped forward, "Andromon, what are you doing down here?"

"I am trying to build a resistance army. My information confirmed there were digimon hiding in the sewers of Mugendramon's city after he destroyed the other cities in the digital world. I came to organize them against Mugendramon. As I searched for them, I thought I had seen you in the shadows, so I came to confirm it." Andromon said looking down the hallway before looking down at the group, "I was afraid you may have been spies disguised by Mugendramon to halt me."

"Well don't worry. We aren't spies. We're looking for the other half of the group. Hikari, Naruto, Sora, Takeru, Kitsumon, Patamon, and Piyomon. Can you help us?" Taichi asked.

"Queen Hikari and King Naruto are apart of your group?" The group could only look at Andromon in confusion when he said Queen and King. "One movement." Andromon said, pointing his arms to the ceiling. Wires came out his arms, entering the ceiling. His eyes started flashing dozens of colors as data entered his mind, "They are heading this way. It will be a couple moments."

The ground started to shake as Andromon retracted the wires. Suddenly, the wall further down the tunnel exploded outward. When the dust cleared, there stood Mugendramon, "Chosen children… will die!"

_Back with the others:_

The group was walking through a pitch black corridor, the only thing visible was the glow coming from Kyuubi's eyes. The group proceeded slowly, following Kyuubi as he led them through. Takeru was leading in front of Sora, ensuring there was nothing in her way. Sora carefully held onto Hikari as Takeru kept one hand on her pants leg when she felt Hikari stir, "Everyone wait! Hikari-chan is waking up!"

Sora kneeled down, moving Hikari to the front of her as she awoke. Hikari groaned opening her eyes, surprising everyone as they glowed crimson for a second before returning to their normal color. Kyuubi studied Hikari's now glowing eyes, noticing another change, "This is a surprise."

Hikari looked at everyone slowly, her vision clear as day, "What's wrong?"

Everyone looked at each other before Sora explained, "Hikari… Your eyes are… like Naruto's. There slited."

Hikari tilted her head as Sora set her on her feet, looking around for a second before walking over to a puddle. She looked at her reflection, gasping as she saw her glowing, slited eyes, "This is…" Kyuubi grimaced, thinking Hikari was going to hate Naruto when she said, "This is so cool!"

Kyuubi smiled at that, glad Naruto wouldn't suffer any pain from the young girl when her older brother came to mind, _"He's going to try and strangle kit when he sees this… Well maybe he won't over react too much…"_

Sora stood back up, watching as Hikari came back to them, "Hikari-chan… can you see?"

Hikari nodded, though the group could only see her eyes nod, "Yeah, I can see just fine."

Kyuubi sighed, adjusting Naruto on his shoulder, "You've adapted to the chakra better than I thought… It must be because of your light. That would explain your eyes. Well, if you're already awake, then the kit should wake up soon. We should get going. And don't worry Hikari, Naruto will be just fine when he wakes up."

Everyone nodded as Hikari smiled and walked in front of the group when Sora grabbed her shoulder, "Hikari-chan, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Hikari said smiling, though only Kyuubi could see it, "As a matter of fact, I feel better then ever!"

"Ok…" Sora said, sounding unsure.

Hikari only turned back down the corridor, "I can lead the way since Kyuubi-san is carrying Naruto-kun!"

Everyone nodded, knowing Naruto's nickname for Kitsumon. As they walked, the corridor started to brighten, making it visible. Takeru smiled, jogging up next to Hikari, "I can see now!"

"We're coming up to some light…" Kyuubi said when he suddenly stopped.

Everyone stopped turning to Kyuubi. Tailmon stopped as well, her ears twitching, "Something's coming."

The group looked around hearing nothing when Hikari stepped forward, "I can hear it."

Everyone looked to Hikari confused as the corridor, although brighter, was still to dark to fully see. Kyuubi looked down at Hikari before his eyes widened, "Oh boy…"

The group turned to Kyuubi, then back to Hikari as she started to walk forward again, "It's coming from over there." The group slowly resumed walking, the corridor becoming brighter. That's when everyone froze, looking at Hikari.

Hikari, when she heard the footsteps stopped, turned to the group, "What is it?"

Everyone could only stare at Hikari as two brown fuzzy triangles twitch on top of her head. Sora could only point, "Hikari-chan… you have fox ears…"

Hikari moved her hands to the side of her head when she heard Sora. She gasped, feeling no human ears before reaching up and feeling her new ears. They twitched under her touch, causing her to give a slight giggle, "They tickle when you touch them."

Kyuubi smiled, admiring the young girl, "You seem to be taking this rather well."

Hikari tilted her head, wondering about Kyuubi's comment, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you becoming like Naruto. Most people would panic and blame him. But you seem to be taking it without a problem." Kyuubi said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"But it wasn't Naruto-kun's fault." Hikari said, surprising the group, "Naruto-kun didn't know what was happening. If he did, none of that would have happened. He would have stopped himself from hurting all those digimon if he didn't have too!" Hikari said, her voice getting louder with every word.

Kyuubi smiled a knowing as he watched Hikari defend Naruto, _"If she wasn't so young, I would think she liked Naruto… Maybe she does…"_ Hikari stopped, watching Kyuubi along with the rest of the group curiously as he chuckled. Kyuubi stopped, shaking his head at the many stares, "Nothing. Let's go. The noises stopped a little while ago, which has me worried."

The group nodded, continuing down the tunnel when the ground started to shake violently. Kyuubi's and Hikari's eyes widened as they looked down the hall. No sooner than the two noticed the presence did Mugendramon's head come bursting through the wall, causing the floor to fall into a ramp, making the group slide down as Mugendramon charged through the other wall.

As the group landed from there slide, Taichi and the others came through another tunnel, only to stop as they saw the others. Taichi instantly brightened as he saw his sister alive and well, running up to her, "Hikari!"

Hikari looked up from where she was sitting, wincing from the pain of her bottom hitting the ground when she heard Taichi. She jumped up smiling, running to him, "Onii-chan!"

Taichi closed his eyes as lifted Hikari into the air, spinning her around happily. He didn't notice her new features, being too happy to see her, but the others did. As Kyuubi walked next to Koushiro, he heard Koushiro ask, "What happened to Hikari-san?"

"I'll explain later, when we deal with him." Kyuubi said, nudging towards Mugendramon. Everyone turned to see Mugendramon fighting another android type digimon. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the new digimon, "Who is that?"

"Andromon. He's fighting Mugendramon so we can escape." Koushiro said, not liking the idea.

"Naruto!" Renamon shouted, quickly moving next to Kyuubi, "Is he alright!?"

Kyuubi nodded to Renamon's worry, "Yeah, he's just out of it." Naruto then stirred, causing Kyuubi to chuckle, "Or was." Kyuubi smiled at that, knowing things were about to get wild as he set Naruto down, "Kit, are you feeling better?"

"Fine… A little light headed though…" Naruto said as he sat back up holding his head as he shook it. He looked up at the source of loud noisy to see Mugendramon and Andromon fighting further down the corridor. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with an annoyed glare, "How much have I missed?"

"A lot. We can start with that." Kyuubi said pointing to Hikari and Taichi.

Naruto followed the direction, freezing on the spot when he saw Hikari, "Wh… What happened to her!?"

"My chakra." Kyuubi said, knowing this wouldn't be easy for Naruto, "When you were in your four-tailed state, to attacked Hikari with a tail. She had a light surrounding her however that dispersed the chakra, causing it to absorb into her body. What's happening to her is a result of her adapting to it."

"So it's my fault again…" Naruto said as he looked down cast.

"She doesn't blame you kit." Naruto whipped to Kyuubi as he helped Naruto up, "She doesn't even care. In fact, she seems to like it." Kyuubi said with a chuckle.

By now Taichi set Hikari down, hugging her closely, "I so glad you're ok Hikari."

Hikari smiled as Taichi's hand patted her head. That's when he froze, slowly pulling her away. There, he saw two furry fox ears perched on her head. Taichi was speechless, only being able to mutter, "Hikari… What happened to you!?"

Hikari looked away when she heard Taichi's tone, her ears drooping to match her mood, "It's… hard to explain."

"I'll tell you later." Taichi turned to see Kyuubi standing next to him as Kyuubi stared at him, "It'll take time to explain and we don't have that time with Mugendramon around."

Taichi quickly stood up, grabbing Kyuubi by his fur, "NO! Tell me now!"

"Onii-chan!" Hikari said, grabbing her brother's arm. Taichi looked at her with a soft stare, getting caught in her sad stare.

Taichi grimaced, letting go of Kyuubi due to Hikari's look, "Fine… But you had better not try skip out on us!"

"I won't." Kyuubi said as he faced Mugendramon, who was now looking at them.

Mugendramon chuckled, getting everyone's attention, "I have you all… prepare to die… Mugen Cannon!"

Mugendramon fired away at the group, riddling the entire area with holes as he blindly fired away. When the firing was over, the group stood exactly in place. Mugendramon had missed with every shot, the only one being hit was Andromon, who landed behind the group unconscious, but still alive. Everyone rushed around Andromon, seeing his injuries were severe, but not life threatening by digimon standards.

Hikari frowned, turning around and walking towards Mugendramon as he taunted them, "Too easy… next victim…" Hikari continued to walk towards him, getting the others attention as Mugendramon laughed, "Girl brave… or stupid… goodbye!"

Kyuubi's eyes widened as a familiar feeling started to pour off the girl. He only smiled, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Naruto grimaced as he saw the light at the end of the barrel of the cannon on Mugendramon's back. He dashed towards her, making it past everyone before they could move. He jumped in front of Hikari as Mugendramon suddenly fired his cannon's, catching everyone by surprise with the attack. The attack hit, smoke filling the area. Taichi was about to run forward when Kyuubi grabbed his arm, "Don't. They have to handle this." Taichi only looked at Kyuubi like he was crazy as Kyuubi faced the cloud again, "Look."

Taichi turned back to the two as the smoke cleared. There stood Naruto, surrounded by Kyuubi's cloak. Sora, Takeru, Piyomon, Patamon, and Tailmon all looked on in fear, ready to take action fearing the worst. Kyuubi only chuckled, waving his hand casually, "Don't worry. We'll move soon."

Now everyone was looking at Kyuubi the same way as Taichi when a bright light started shining. They turned back to see Hikari surrounded by a brilliant light.

Hikari looked at Naruto with sympathy in her eyes, placing one hand on Naruto's shoulder. Everyone watched as Kyuubi's chakra instantly dispersed, vanishing without a trace.

"So I was right." Everyone turned to Kyuubi as he folded his arms, "Hikari is going to be the one to make Naruto feel like living again."

"Naruto… doesn't want to live?" Taichi asked, now total confused along with the others.

"Not in a suicidal sense. After the incident involving Naruto's old home, he lost his dream, his friends, everything. Despite how he acts and smiles, his will to live was shattered when he could no longer protect his home. Naruto has always been good at hiding his true feelings. With you and Hikari, I believe he may find another reason to live." Kyuubi said, suddenly getting into a fighting stance, "Get ready Taichi. It'll be your and Agumon's turn soon."

Taichi and Agumon turned back to see Naruto and Hikari standing in the same place. They then saw an army of Numemon come out of no where, climbing onto Mugendramon. Naruto's eyes widened as tears formed in Hikari's. Naruto dashed forward before Hikari could stop him. But he didn't make it in time as Mugendramon destroyed the Numemon. "Numemon!" Hikari shouted as the data scattered into the air

Naruto stopped, his eyes turning red as Mugendramon laughing, "You bastard!"

Mugendramon chuckle as Naruto's chakra started to spike again, "Yes… feed your anger… and attack!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hikari shouted, rushing to stop her friend.

"No… Mugen Cannon!" Mugendramon shouted, blasting the walls effectively cutting Hikari off from Naruto.

Now Kyuubi was worried, "No… He's trying to make Naruto go berserk again! Renamon, come on!"

Renamon nodded, running up to the ceiling high rubble. She scanned the rubble before moving Hikari back, "Stand back Hikari." Renamon then jumped into the air crossing her arms. An orb appeared in front of her arms before breaking into many shards, "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"

Kyuubi joined Renamon as she launched her attack at the top of the rubble, his paws lighting on fire, "Fox Fire!" A spiraling flame launched from his paws, slamming to bottom of the column. As the attacks exploded, the rubble showed on sign of caving in. Kyuubi glared at the tower of rocks, "Damn it! At this rate we won't make it in time!"

"Time? Time for what?" Koushiro asked, confused as Hikari and the others hung their heads while Taichi, Agumon, and Tentomon were just as confused as Koushiro.

Kyuubi looked away as he clenched his paws, "I hope you don't have to find out this way…"

* * *

Naruto and Mugendramon were fighting claw to claw. As Naruto attacked, he noticed a large claw gash on Mugendramon's right arm, "Heh, looks like you're armor can't take on my chakra!"

"Time to joke… after I… killed you allies…?" Mugendramon taunted, trying to draw out Naruto's anger.

It worked. Naruto snarled, lunging at Mugendramon in fury. Mugendramon simply used Naruto's fury against him, moving to the side as he slammed Naruto into the opposite wall, "So weak…"

Naruto dug himself out of the rubble, feeling the second tail of chakra enter his system. Naruto growled, crouching on all fours as he felt his sanity slipping, getting ready to attack again when Hikari's voice rang in his head, _"NARUTO-KUN!!!"_

The memory of Hikari and Kyuubi telling him about his slaughter played in his mind. Naruto grabbed his head, shaking it as he felt his sanity slipping even more, _"I… I can't lose it again!"_ Naruto thought, trying to suppress the chakra, but having no luck

Unfortunately, Mugendramon use this chance to attack again, "Mugen Cannon!"

The attack sent Naruto further into the caverns. He skipped on the water, slamming into the wall on the other side. Managing to get back on his feet, Naruto walked over to the water, eyeing Mugendramon as he laughed. Naruto crouched, getting ready to attack when he saw his reflection. There he froze as images flashed through his mind.

_Flashes:_

"_Pl-Please spare mearggg!!!" A Tankmon screamed as Naruto blew it away with his chakra claw._

"_Retreat! Retreat! Retre--" The Mekanorimon shouted as they were destroyed by a chakra blast._

_The image of him strangling Warumonzaemon for pleasure flashed through his mind before he destroyed the digimon. He then turned his attention Hikari as she ran…"_

_End of Flashes:_

Naruto stood there, frozen by his own behavior, _"I… It was worse then I thought… No! I won't let it happened again!!!"_ Naruto thought before he shouted to the sky, "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!"

* * *

"I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!"

Hikari snapped her head up when she heard Naruto's shout, "That was Naruto-kun!"

"Heh, he's not giving up…" Kyuubi thought as he panted, he and the other digimon had been attacking the wall non-stop.

"Then we won't either!" Renamon shouted, getting ready attack again.

Hikari ran towards the rubble, her light growing brighter, "NARUTO-KUN!!!"

* * *

Naruto's crest started to glow, giving off a large flash as a beam shout out of it, heading for the pile of rubble as the chakra receded back into his body. Unfortunately, Mugendramon saw this as a opportunity, attacking Naruto, "Mugen Cannon!"

* * *

Kyuubi's and Renamon's head perked, smiling, "Everyone, back away! Naruto's sending me and Renamon a present."

Everyone nodded, backing away from the wall. Two beams the burst through the rubble, hitting Kyuubi and Renamon square in the chest.

"Kitsumon evolve… ChaosKyuubimon!"

"Renamon evolve… Kyuubimon!"

Agumon was then consumed in a light as well, "Agumon warp evolve… Wargreymon!"

Kyuubimon looked over herself as she smiled, "Two evolutions in one day. Naruto will never stop amazing me."

Kyuubi chuckled, seeing he looked exactly as he did before he was sealed, only not as big, "You have no idea. So shall we clear they way?"

"Yes. Let's." Kyuubimon said, standing her tails on as they caught on fire, "Demon Spirit Fireball!"

Kyuubi raised a paw as it glowed red, "Demon Claw!" Kyuubi shouted as claw marks launched from his paw.

The two attacks hit at the base of the remaining rubble before erupting upward. As the energies merged, the remaining rubble disintegrated. When it was finished, they saw and bloody and bruised Naruto standing in front of Mugendramon. Naruto looked over his shoulder, smiling as blood trickled down his mouth, "Heh… heh… What took you so long?"

Everyone crowded around Naruto as Kyuubi, Kyuubimon, and Wargreymon stood between them and Mugendramon. Naruto simply waved them away, coughing a little, "I'm fine. Just a little beaten up after having to deal with that freak of nature for so long."

"Gomen…" Hikari said to him, her ears matching her mood again.

Naruto panicked, waving his arms around wildly, "No! No! I was joking Hikari-chan! I'm sorry!" Naruto then noticed how Hikari's ears tended to reflect her mood, causing him to burst out laughing, "I'm sorry Hikari-chan! But your ears!"

Everyone looked at Hikari to see her ears tilt to one side along with her head, causing them to laugh too. Tailmon, the only one beside the three evolved digimon not laughing, shook her head, "You're ears reflect your mood."

As the group enjoyed their reunion again, Wargreymon, Kyuubi, and Kyuubimon attacked the weaken Mugendramon.

Wargreymon charged, jumping in the air shouting, "Brave Tornado!"

"Let's assist Kyuubimon."

"Yes." Kyuubimon said in a clam manner as she leaped into the air, spinning rapidly, "Fox Flame Dragon!" A white dragon appeared from the flame that surrounded Kyuubimon, wrapping around Wargreymon.

"Hell Fire!" Kyuubi shouted, causing a large black flaming demon to appear and mimic Kyuubimon's attack. The two combined with Wargreymon became a black and white spiraling twister, plowing right through Mugendramon when Wargreymon made contact.

Wargreymon reverted that instant back to Koromon as Kyuubi and Kyuubimon returned to there rookie stages.

Mugendramon burst into data, floating away as the group smiled at there success. But before they could celebrate, the ground started to shake violently. As the group struggled to stay afoot, Andromon awoke, instantly realizing what had happened, "The city is disappearing. Without Mugendramon, it will collapse soon!"

"Leave it to us!" Piyomon shouted as she pointed to herself and Tentomon.

Tentomon nodded as Koushiro's digivice light up, "Tentomon evolve… Kabuterimon!"

"Piyomon evolve… Birdramon!"

Everyone climbed onto the two large digimon, flying out of the large holes Mugendramon made. There from the sky, they watched as the city vanished from the face of Spiral Mountain. Taichi, Hikari, and Naruto were riding on Kabuterimon with Koushiro. The digimon had hopped aboard Birdramon, not being able to be picky with there ride due to the ground disappearing.

Hikari turned to Taichi, "Onii-chan… can we build a grave for the Numemon when we land."

"Yeah." Taichi said, still watching the ground disappear.

As they group flew towards the only section left of Spiral Mountain, they never noticed how far they had made it up Spiral Mountain. They landed on a dark looking waste land, dead trees riddling the pathways. As they hopped off the digimon, Kyuubi walked over to Taichi, "Let's rest here. When Naruto falls asleep, then I'll show you his reason. I can only show though when he's asleep." Kyuubi quickly added, seeing Taichi's suspicious stare.

Taichi nodded, walking over to the circle the group made as they sat. Kyuubi came a second later, holding a bundle of twigs and broken branches. He dumped them into a pile before lighting one of his opposable claws on fire, letting the small fireball fall onto the wood.

As the group sat around the fire resting, Naruto slowly nodded off, falling asleep before anyone else. Hikari smiled as Naruto gently snored, moving over to him and moving his head onto her lap. Kyuubi watched this action, smiling as he stood up again, "Ok." Everyone, including Andromon, turned to Kyuubi, "I told you all I would explain what happened to Naruto."

Everyone nodded, now looking at Kyuubi with expectation as Kyuubi formed a strange symbol with his paws, "Well instead of explaining it, I show you." The fire suddenly exploded, blinding everyone. When the light cleared, the group found themselves in a familiar sewer.

* * *

Yamato and Gabumon were resting against a tree, sleeping due too their long walk. Inside their minds, there dreams suddenly vanished, being replaced with Naruto's mindscape. Yamato looked around at the group, "Everyone…"

No one answered as Yamato walked up to Taichi, "Taichi…" Yamato tried to touch him, only to have his hand pass right through him.

Gabumon stared in shock, running up to Yamato, "Yamato, what's happening?"

"I don't know… But I think it involves Naruto…" Yamato said, focusing on Kyuubi and Renamon, "Let's wait and watch." Gabumon nodded, turning to the others.

* * *

Mimi, Jou, Palmon, and Gomamon were resting as well when they too were suddenly pulled from their dreams into Naruto's mindscape.

Everyone looked around in confusion before seeing the others. Mimi smiled happily, running up to Sora, "Sora-san!"

Mimi then phased right through Sora, evening a confused look from the others. Palmon ran up to her partner, "Mimi, what happened?"

"I think this has something to do with Naruto." Jou said, adjusting his glasses, "After all, doesn't this look familiar?" Everyone stopped and looked at the sewer before nodding to Jou. Jou looked at the group, then the large door they were standing in front of, "Memories… We should wait and see what happens."

* * *

Kyuubi looked around, being the only one who could see everyone. He smirked to himself, _"Good, everyone's here."_ Kyuubi turned around and walked to the door, placing one paw on it, "This is Naruto's life. All of it from the day he was born. If you want to know what happened, the stay and watch. If not, the exit is that way." Kyuubi said, pointing to the corridor.

Everyone turned to it, but didn't move. The all faced Kyuubi again, determination written on there faces. Kyuubi smirked, closing his eyes, "Ok then. But I warn you now, this be far worse then the valley. You still want to see?" No one flinched, causing Kyuubi to smile openly, "Ok then."

Kyuubi then pushed open the door, images pouring out and covering the area. Seconds, minutes, days, weeks, months, years, all of them went by in an instant. As the last image came up, it being of the camp just before Naruto fell asleep, everyone broke down crying quiet. No one yelled, screamed, or even moved. All they did was let the tears spill as the images of Naruto's life was burned into their minds. Hikari was the only one who spoke, "Naruto-kun… was alone all his life…"

Hikari's words snapped the others out there daze. Taichi could only look down at the sewer water, "How can people treat a kid like that!"

Koushiro only turned away, "Naruto-san suffered more than any of us, but still keeps a strong face… How is that possible…?"

"He was denied everything a kid should have… and all for something he didn't do… He's a hero! Not a monster!" Sora shouted at the end, clenching her fists.

* * *

Yamato and Gabumon looked down in anger, scowling at the memories, "Those temes… They made Naruto suffer for no reason!" Yamato then calmed down, suddenly becoming saddened, "And I only made it worse…"

"But he doesn't blame you Yamato!" Gabumon told him, trying to cheer his friend up.

It seemed to work as Yamato smirked softly, "Yeah… but the pain was still there. Let's go Gabumon, we have to rejoin the others." Yamato said, heading down the corridor with Gabumon following.

* * *

Mimi, Jou, Palmon, and Gomamon were shocked. Mimi broke down into tears and sobs as she dropped to her knees, "H-How can a-anyone stand that!"

"Naruto is strong." Jou said as he grabbed her shoulders gently. There he stood her and himself back up, "He refused to become what they wanted. That's what makes him strong. Come on Mimi-chan, let's go so we can rejoin the others."

Mimi nodded, wiping her eyes as they left through the corridor.

* * *

Everyone else nodded, still in too much shock to say anything. Hikari looked around before spotting Renamon. She started to walk over to her, but winced, rubbing her bottom. Taichi noticed this, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hikari, are you ok?"

"Yeah, my bottom hurts though." As soon as Hikari finished that sentence, she dropped to her knees. Taichi was quickly worried, dropping down next to her when a loud *rip* was heard. Taichi, along with everyone else, froze, seeing a large brown fox tail come out from the hole it made through Hikari's clothes. Hikari looked over her shoulder, seeing the groups' looks, then her new tail. Hikari only stared as her tail wagged back and forth slowly before grabbing it.

Hikari only smiled and laughed, hugging her own tail, "It's so soft!"

Everyone sweat dropped, the sudden seriousness of the mood disappearing completely. Taichi was simply shocked that his sister was taking it so well, "Hikari, you're ok with this?"

Hikari nodded, turning to Taichi as she continued to hug her tail, "Yeah. Now Naruto-kun won't be alone anymore."

Taichi could only smile, knowing what Hikari meant. He couldn't blame her, or Naruto either after what he had seen. But that still didn't answer his question on how this was happening to Hikari. He stood back up, walking over to Kyuubi as some of the others decided to talk to Hikari about her new appendage, "I know what happened now. But that still doesn't tell me how."

"Her body adapted to my chakra." Kyuubi said, folding his arms as he leaned against the side wall, "And Hikari wanted it to happen."

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked, now wondering why Hikari would want to look like Naruto.

"She didn't want Naruto to be alone. But she also knew that it wasn't simple. So when that tail of chakra was absorbed into her body, her will made it cause the changes." Kyuubi said as he looked over to the young girl, "She wanted to become this way for Naruto's sake."

Taichi nodded, knowing Hikari would do that. He could only sigh, not being able to get mad as he scratched his head, "And I can't even get mad about it… I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to my parents…"

"Maybe." Kyuubi said as he pushed off the wall and moved next to Taichi, "But you could always show them Naruto's life too."

"How?" Taichi asked as he looked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smirked again as he pulled out a crimson crystal, "Give this to them when you get back. The second they touch it, they'll understand everything." Taichi nodded, taking the crystal and tucking it away in his pocket as Kyuubi walked over to the corridor, "Hey!" Everyone stopped and turned to him, "We should leave."

Everyone nodded, standing up and following Kyuubi out of Naruto's mind. Everyone woke up in there bodies, sitting around the fire calmly. Kyuubi the stood up, walking over to Renamon, "Follow me. We need to talk."

Renamon nodded, having questions to ask. The two trekked away from the camp, standing far enough not to be over heard, but still see the fire. Kyuubi simply sat down cross legged before leaning back against a tree, "Ask away."

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" Renamon shouted, not happy about Naruto and Kyuubi keeping the secret away from her.

"We never intended to. Kit just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. He had a hard enough time admitting it himself when he first found out about me." Kyuubi said, recalling the incident with Mizuki and Iruka.

"Then when did you plan on telling me?" Renamon asked calmly this time.

"I was going to tell you when things calmed down a bit. Since fighting for your life isn't the ideal time to remember your past." Kyuubi said calmly before standing up, "You can ask your other questions later…" Kyuubi said as he let out a loud yawn, "Kit did a number on me today, so I need to rest."

"But…" Renamon tried to argue, only to have it fall on deaf ears as Kyuubi walked away. Renamon scowled, following him back.

When Kyuubi came back to camp, he saw everyone except Taichi asleep. Walking over to him, Kyuubi sat down, watching Renamon take a seat next to Naruto and Hikari, falling asleep instantly. Kyuubi then turned to Taichi, "What did I miss?"

Taichi smiled as he stared into the fire, "Hikari fell asleep next to Naruto as soon as she woke up. Tailmon joined her, then the others followed suit. I decided to keep watch for now."

Kyuubi nodded, turning to the fire as well as he asked, "Does it bother you?"

Taichi knew what Kyuubi was asking, "Yeah… it does. I don't blame you or Naruto, but I just can't help but think that everything after this would be easier if they didn't look like that."

"The future, maybe…" Kyuubi said looking to the night sky, "But the past will never go away. So it wouldn't do them any good. Besides, Naruto and Hikari are together in this now. As long as they don't lose faith in the other, everything will turn out fine. On another note…" Kyuubi said before chuckling, "Hikari seems to like her new traits."

Taichi gave a light chuckle two, seeing Hikari was hugging her tail as she was snuggled next to Naruto. Naruto was simply using his as a pillow for the two. Taichi placed a hand on his chin, seeing how Naruto used his tail, "If you think about it, having a tail seems handy. Any chance I can get one?"

Both Taichi and Kyuubi laughed quietly at Taichi's joke. Neither one noticed Hikari smile as she heard every word, _"Thank you Onii-chan."_

* * *

**DONE!!!**

**Well, what do you think? Remember, I accept good review, criticism, and even bad reviews as long as they aren't flames.**

_**  
Reviewers Response:**_

**Well, no one asked any questions. I only have one person to say something two**

**Shinigami-Sensei:**** SORRY! I had to inform the readers before I forgot. After reading your heart wrencher, I got to work immediately! So here you go!**

**  
Notes:**

**Ah…. No notes come to mind, but if you have questions, just submit them in the review and I'll PM you an answer. (If it doesn't spoil the story.)**

_**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Epilogue

**Alright! Update in the house!**

**I am back and better than ever! Here we go!**

**--**

Naruto was the first of the group awake, giving off a small yawn before trying to sit up. He then realized there was something lying on his chest and stomach. He looked down to see Hikari using him as a pillow, her new ears twitching every so often. Naruto gave a soft smile as he looked at her, turning to see Tailmon curled up on his stomach. He then noticed both Kyuubi and Renamon at both his sides, leaning against the tree they all were sleeping under.

Naruto gave a quiet sigh, trying to find a way to escape the situtation without waking them when Hikari stirred. She cracked her eyes open, sitting up without knowing who she was sleeping on. As she rubbed the sleep from her, she looked down at Naruto. Naruto simply chuckled nervously as Hikari suddenly went wide-eyed, jumping to her feet and away from Naruto, "Ah! Gomen Naruto-kun! You were just so warm and…"

Naruto simply waved his hand passively, "Don't worry about it, I don't mind. So did you sleep good?"

Hikari smiled, nodding as she picked up Tailmon off Naruto, allowing him to sit up, "Yeah! You were very comfortable to sleep on!"

"Were you now?" Naruto and Hikari jumped, turning to see a grinning Taichi with his arms crossed, "So Hikari was comfortable with you Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, backing away slowly, but not quickly enough. Taichi quickly put Naruto in a headlock, rubbing his knuckle into Naruto's scalp as Naruto struggled, "You seemed to take a strong liking to my sister." Taichi looked over to Hikari, expecting to be stopped, only to see her looking away while covering her nose, "Hikari, what's wrong?" Taichi asked while letting go of Naruto.

Hikari opened one eye, looking at Taichi, "Onii-chan… You stink."

Taichi only looked at Hikari shocked as Naruto started to laugh, "Her sense of smell picked up while we sleep." Naruto then walked over to Hikari, "Don't worry Hikari-chan, you'll be use to it soon." Hikari gave a nod, still holding her nose as they walked over to the rest of the group.

Naruto continued to laugh as Hikari held her nose, occasionally letting go only to quickly cover it back up again with a look of disgust. This caused questioning looks as the three approached. Naruto simply waved his hand, "Hikari-chan's sense of smell picked up over night. She's just not use to the strong scents of everyone yet. Don't worry about it."

The others nodded, standing and stretching after a good night's sleep. As they did this, enjoying the feeling of being able to relax, Koushiro was busy at work on his laptop while talking with Andromon away from the group. The group noticed this, walking over as Naruto, Hikari, and Takeru started to make a grave for the many Numemon lost to Mugendramon with Hikari leading the pray, "Thank you Numemon. We'll never forget you."

"We'll make sure to save the digital world for you and everyone else who died for us." Takeru finished up, leaving everyone to stand up. Takeru then noticed everyone climbing a nearby hill, "Hey! Wait for us!"

This caused Hikari, Naruto, and Takeru to break into a run towards the hill with their Digimon. When they arrived, they saw the entire group staring at a fortress a good bit away. Naruto then voiced everyone's thoughts, "That's where the last Dark Master is. So we must be on top of Spiral Mountain."

"There is one way to find out." Koushiro said as he hooked up the wires from his laptop to Andromon, "Ready Andromon."

Andromon dropped to his knees, placing his hands on the ground. Everyone moved around Koushiro as a picture of a wire framed spiral mountain appeared on his laptop screen.

A small blinking red light then appeared at the top of the mountain. Koushiro pressed his figure against the screen at the light, "This is where we are. We're at the top of Spiral Mountain."

"But how did we get up here so fast?" Naruto asked, turning to Kyuubi and Renamon only to see them shrug. Then something tripped Naruto's senses, as well as Kyuubi's and Renamon's. Hikari tensed up, being able to feel something was coming but not able to identify it.

Andromon's scan was also tripped by the surprise, "Incoming enemy detected."

An evil high pitched laugh filled the air as a voice filled the air said "Welcome, you adorable little boys." As an evil looking version of Angewomon flew into the air, "You must be tired. Why don't you lie down and rest. For eternity!"

Naruto pulled out his katana, ready to fight when he felt a sudden chill. He turned around to see every female of the group giving Ladydevimon death stares with killer intent rolling off them. Naruto sweat dropped, looking to Kyuubi, "Should we stay out of this one?"

Kyuubi sweat dropped as well, nodding, "That would be your wisest idea yet kit."

Unfortunately, no one else heard the two muttering to each other as Koromon jumped into the air as Taichi held out his digivice, "Koromon!"

"Koromon evolve! Agumon!" Agumon then launched a baby flame fireball at Ladydevimon, only to be effortlessly swatted away.

This was answered by Patamon, Piyomon, and Tentomon evolving to their adult forms. Tailmon super-evolved into Angewomon. Renamon ran by, leaping onto Birdramon as she took off into the air. Taichi noticed Naruto and Kyuubi just standing in place, not moving, "Why aren't you two fighting!?" Taichi shouted from the other side of the group.

"You'll see!" Naruto shouted as he watched Ladydevimon launch her darkness wave attack, sending a wave of dark energy along with an army of bats at the Digimon. After recovering from the attack, all the Digimon launched attack after attack at Ladydevimon, only to see her swat them away.

She then gave an eerie laugh as she taunted the Digimon, "You think those attacks are enough against me?"

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon shouted as he attacked.

Ladydevimon simply dodged, watching Angemon when a shout caught her by surprise, "Holy Arrow!"

Ladydevimon turned just in time to avoid a direct hit from the arrow as it grazed her side. Ladydevimon scowled, charging Angewomon. She then gave Angewomon a powerful smack, sending her back.

Agumon, who recovered from his previous hit, got ready to charge when Taichi held him back, "No Agumon! You're our last resort!"

Agumon relaxed and nodded as Taichi ran over to Naruto, "Naruto! Why aren't you fighting with them?"

Naruto shivered as he felt the same chill from earlier, Taichi also feeling the chill. Naruto simply pointed over his shoulder after that, "I gotta feeling I shouldn't fight this time."

Taichi suddenly nodded, completely understanding the situation before turning to Koushiro, "Koushiro, what does your laptop say about Ladydevimon?"

Koushiro sat down, pulling out his laptop as he put hid digivice into the laptop, "Let's see… Ladydevimon. It says she is Piemon's nightmare soldier. She's the strongest guardian of Piemon."

Taichi scowled at the information, turning to Sora and Takeru, "Sora, Takeru, take Birdramon and Angemon! Go find Yamato and the others!"

"But what about everyone?" Sora asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine." Taichi said before a large crash was heard. The group turned to the fight to see Angewomon and Renamon leaping out of a small crater. The dust cleared showing a slightly beaten Ladydevimon standing up snarling in anger. Taichi turned back to the others smiling, "I think we can handle it. Besides it's not this fight I'm worried about." Everyone looked at Taichi as his face grew serious, "Once Ladydevimon is gone, Piemon is next. We'll need everyone to stop him."

Koushiro smiled as he realized what Taichi meant, "Taichi-san is looking to the last battle."

Sora nodded, "Ok. Birdramon!" Birdramon and Angemon landed near the group, allowing Sora and Takeru to get on. Just before they took off, Sora leaned over from her spot on Birdramon's back, "Be careful everyone!"

Taichi nodded as he waved off Sora and Takeru. As they flew away, a scream was heard drawing everyone's attention. They looked back to the fight to see Ladydevimon throw Angewomon into Renamon. Kabuterimon, seeing this, super-evolved into AtlurKabuterimon. He then caught Angewomon and Renamon, only to hear the two start screaming in his grasp, "Let us go! Let us go!" AtlurKabuterimon complied, letting Angewomon fly at Ladydevimon with Renamon on her back, "It's on now bitch!" (Yes, that was a part of the show. Surprised me too)

Angewomon gave Ladydevimon a hard slap. Renamon then leaped from Angewomon's back, giving Ladydevimon a hard kick to the back, sending her to the ground. Ladydevimon snared, flying to the two seeing as Renamon was still air born, giving them both a hard smack back. This in turn caused the two to retaliate again.

The group could only watch. Taichi, Koushiro, Agumon, Tentomon, and Andromon could only watch wide eyed. Taichi was speechless at the sudden slap fight. Koushiro could only stare, "Women are pretty scary when they're angry…"

Naruto was only scratching the back of his head, "Reminds me of when Sakura-chan and Ino got into that cat fight over the seat next to Sasuke at the academy."

"I was thinking of the time when Iruka made everyone pair up with a sparring partner for a week." Kyuubi said folding his arms.

"Nah. Maybe if there were more girls then maybe." Naruto said as he looked up in a thoughtful matter.

"I guess." Kyuubi said as he relaxed.

Taichi and the others sweated dropped at how casually the two acted with the fight going on. Taichi raised his hand to say something when and the others heard Hikari shouting, "Don't lose to her! Get her! Take her down!" When Hikari wasn't shouting, everyone could hear her giving off an animal like growl while showing off her new canines.

Taichi and the others backed away slightly from Hikari before turning to Naruto, "I blame you for this."

Naruto simply shrugged and nudged towards Kyuubi, "And I blame him."

"Hey!" Kyuubi said, giving Naruto a glare. Naruto could only chuckle, causing everyone except Hikari to sweat drop even more.

Naruto then looked back to the continuing cat fight, noticing something off, "Hey." Everyone except Hikari turned to Naruto as he pointed at Renamon, "How is Renamon flying?"

This broke the camel's back as everyone face faulted to the ground. Everyone's shock was broken when they heard Ladydevimon shout, "Don't get full of yourselves!" She then gave a round house kick to Angewomon, sending her into Renamon then to the ground. Ladydevimon then turned her large arm into a lance, "I got you now! Darkness spear!" Ladydevimon then dived at the two, ready to stab the two in the back.

Angewomon rolled off Renamon, looking up to see Ladydevimon closing in. Ladydevimon smiled evilly, closing in on her prey when AtlurKabuterimon suddenly blocked the way. Ladydevimon wound up hitting his hard shell, breaking her lance.

Angewomon saw this opening along with Renamon, "Hey! Move out of the way!"

"Oh, sorry." AtlurKabuterimon said as he moved, letting Angewomon fly out from the crater.

A light then came from Naruto's digivice as well as the crater, "Renamon evolve! Kyuubimon!" Kyuubimon then leap out of the hole, bouncing off AtlurKabuterimon's legs onto the back of his shell.

Kyuubimon then leap into the air as Angewomon stopped in front of the wounded Ladydevimon, "Playtime is over. Heaven's charm!"

Kyuubimon started to spin rapidly, "Fox flame dragon!"

Kyuubimon's attack combine with Angewomon's, turning it into a large purple dragon with a large main. The dragon charged Ladydevimon, completely obliterating her. Kyuubimon then landed easily, running back to the group as Angewomon and AtlurKabuterimon flew back.

Hikari cheered at the defeat of Ladydevimon, holding her arms out to catch Tailmon after she de-evolved back to normal along with the others. Tailmon gave a sigh after landing in Hikari's arms, glad the fight was over. Tentomon was standing in front of Koushiro, trying to look at his back, "Koushiro-han, you don't see a mark on my back, do you?"

Koushiro bent over Tentomon smiling, checking his back. Taichi, Naruto, Agumon, Kyuubi, and Renamon were the only ones not celebrating, watching the approaching shadow from a distance. Taichi's eyes narrowed at the sight, "Someone's coming."

Everyone stopped, facing the same direction as Taichi and the others. Naruto readied his katana as Taichi pulled out his mini-telescope. After looking at the shadow, he lowered his telescope and scowled, "It's Piemon."

"The last one." Naruto said with a sly grin, "I don't know why but I'm looking forward to this!"

Kyuubi smiled as well, cracking his paw knuckles, "I feel the same way kit."

Taichi looked at the two, "Alright, this is the last fight. Be careful you two." Taichi then turned to Agumon, "Let's do this Agumon."

Agumon nodded as Taichi's digivice gave off a flash, "Agumon warp-evolve! Wargreymon!"

Wargreymon prepared for battle, entering a stance along with Naruto and Kyuubi.

Piemon stopped a distance from the group, scanning them before chuckling, "Is this all? Where are the other chosen children?" No one answered, everyone tensing as they faced Piemon. Piemon only chuckled more, "Very well. I will start with you."

Wargreymon didn't waste any time after this, leaping into the air with his claw reared back, "Dramon Killer!" Wargreymon then made many swipes at Piemon, only to have them miss as Piemon dodged each attack. Kyuubi took Piemon's distraction to his advantage as he leaped above Piemon, "Fox Fire!"

Piemon smirked, taking the attack only to come out unfazed. What he didn't notice was Naruto appearing behind him until a katana came through his chest. He turned around in pain to see Naruto smiling. Piemon then smiled, "Try again." Piemon then dissolved into paper. Naruto looked around in shock with Wargreymon and Kyuubi. An evil laugh caught their attention, causing them to turn around.

The moment they turned around, Piemon grabbed the hilt of his swords, "Trump Sword!" Piemon then threw the swords at lightning speed. The three managed to dodge as Piemon continued to laugh, "I am disappointed with you Chosen Children. How you managed to get to my home with such childish attacks is beyond me."

Wargreymon answered this by leaped into the air before spinning rapidly, "Brave Tornado!" Wargreymon then charged Piemon, only to have Piemon jumped over him, leaving him to crash into the rock behind Piemon.

Piemon smirked as he heard a sound from behind him. He looked behind him to see Naruto charging him with a blue sphere in his hand. Naruto closed in on Piemon, thrusting the sphere toward Piemon, "Rasengan!" Piemon simply grabbed Naruto's wrist, throwing him into Wargreymon. Naruto managed to power down his Rasengan when he was thrown, only leaving a small mark on Wargreymon's shield. Naruto sat up as the dust clear, rubbing his head before looking at Wargreymon, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Wargreymon as he stood back up.

Naruto nodded, turning back to Piemon only to have Kyuubi thrown into him, badly injured. Naruto managed to catch him, crouching down as Kyuubi cracked an eye open, "S-Sorry… He got me when I was distracted…"

Naruto scowled at Piemon, jumping high into the air, landing near the group. He then looked back to Kyuubi, "Don't worry about it. Just rest now." Kyuubi nodded, knowing he wouldn't be of any help now. Naruto sat him down, looking to the still tired Renamon, "Renamon, look after him." Renamon nodded as Naruto ran back to the fight.

Piemon looked back to Naruto, seeing his eyes turn red. Piemon's smirk turned into a frown, _"That could be a problem. I'd better take care of it now."_ Piemon pulled out what looked like a pin-wheel and head it out to Naruto. The pin-wheel started to spin rapidly, catching Naruto's eye. The second he looked at it, Naruto felt his eyelids grow heavy. Before anyone knew what happened, Naruto fell over unconscious.

"Naruto-kun!" Hikari shouted, about to run to him when Renamon stopped her.

Renamon lowered her arm, "I'll get him, watch over Kyuubi-san." Renamon then ran off to Naruto, scoping him up and bring him back to the group. Wargreymon landed between them and Piemon, in case he tried another attack. As Renamon set Naruto down, she tried to wake him, "Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!"

The others surrounded the two, checking on Naruto. Hikari kneeled next to Naruto, placing a hand on his cheek only to feel him sleeping, "Why won't he wake up?"

"He'll never awaken." Everyone turned to Piemon as he smiled, "I placed him in a never ending nightmare where his worse fears come to life. He'll never awaken unless you defeat me. I decided to eliminate the only real threat to me."

Taichi scowled, grabbing his digivice, "You monster!"

Piemon only smiled, "Why thank you. Now my gift to you. Toy Wonderness!" Piemon then launched a wave of energy from his hand towards Taichi. Wargreymon quickly blocked the attack, withstanding the attack for Taichi. The force was enough to send Taichi back however. Piemon sent another wave, causing Taichi to crouch down to avoid from being blown away.

Koushiro rush towards Taichi seeing him in danger. Taichi however, stopped him from coming, "Koushiro! Stay back! Take care of the others!"

"Taichi-san! I know it's important to protect everyone! But at this rate, you will!" Koushiro said worriedly, not wanting to finish.

Koushiro's sentence was also cut short by the scream of Naruto, who was rolling around in agony clenching his shirt. Sweat rolled down his brow as he thrashed around, despite Hikari holding him.

"See! They need you more than I do! Just let me take care of this!" Taichi said before looking back to Piemon.

Piemon brought his hands together, aiming it at Wargreymon, "Ending Snipe!" A more concentrated bullet of energy was launched directly into Wargreymon's armor, shattering it to pieces. Wargreymon, unable to take anymore, collapsed on the spot. The after force of the attack hit Taichi, forcing him to the ground in pain.

Taichi managed to get on his hands, crawling to Wargreymon, "War-War… G-Greymon…" Taichi then collapsed as his strength left him.

Piemon only chuckled before turning to the others, "Who's next?

What seemed like his victory was cut short however as everyone heard someone shout, "Taichi!" The group turned to the sound of the voice to see Yamato on Garurumon, rushing towards them, "Taichi!"

Piemon, seeing the rest of the group, leap back towards his fortress, stopping on a tall rock, "They make a late entrance. But no matter. The ending results will be the same either way."

Yamato leaped of Garurumon, who stopped near him. He lifted Taichi's head of the ground as Taichi laughed, "You're finally here. I waited all this time for you to get here." Taichi then smirked at Yamato, "I believed you would."

Yamato was forming tears at Taichi's words, "Thank you for believing in me. But I'm sorry I was so late. Taichi, you're my true friend! I won't let your friendship be in vain!" As soon as Yamato finished those words, his crest gave off a bright light. While this was happening, Garurumon nudged Wargreymon with his nose. This caused a flash of light, blinding everyone until it faded away. There where the light was stood a fully rejuvenated Wargreymon.

Garurumon stood next to Wargreymon with a smile, "Yamato's Crest of Friendship gave me the power to restore Wargreymon back to life."

Wargreymon looked to Garurumon after checking himself, "Thank you Garurumon. Now I can fight again!" Garurumon then turned back into Gabumon as Taichi and the others rejoined with Koushiro, Hikari, and their Digimon.

Yamato, Sora, Takeru, and Jyou all looked at Naruto after setting Taichi. He was still unconscious, thrashing around as if in a nightmare. Jyou quickly crouched next to, "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"It's Piemon!" Hikari said, still crouched next to him, "He did a strange attack and Naruto suddenly fell asleep. And he won't wake up not matter what we do!"

"Let me try." Everyone turned to see Kyuubi stand up and walk towards Naruto. He knelt down, placing his paw on to Naruto's head. He closed his eyes, starting to meditate only to have his hand suddenly shocked. Kyuubi pulled his hand away in pain, scowling, "Damn… Naruto's fear closed his own mind off to everyone! No one can wake him unless we stop Piemon!"

"Then we'd better hurry!" Yamato said standing back up, "Gabumon!"

"Gabumon warp-evolve! MetalGarurumon!"

Piemon only laughed, "I was going to end you quickly, but now I will enjoy tormenting you slowly." Piemon then threw the swords on his back again, "Trump Sword!"

Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon fired back combining their attacks together. The swords were destroyed, leaving Piemon slightly surprised as he avoided the attack. The surprise didn't last long as Piemon smiled, "It looks like I can finally enjoy a stimulating battle."

"Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon. All of this will be over once we beat Piemon!" Taichi said.

Piemon simply raised his arms above his head as he said in a calm manner, "But _can_ you defeat me?" He then laughed as a ring of fire formed from his arms and flew into the air.

"We will!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he leaped at Piemon. He was stopped by Piemon's ring of fire however as it wrapped around his stomach, burning MetalGarurumon as he dropped to the ground.

Wargreymon rushed over to MetalGarurumon, only to turn to Piemon as he said, "This one's for you."

The ground erupted and rose into a large ball under Wargreymon's feet. Wargreymon tried to keep balance on the ball, only to fall onto MetalGarurumon. Piemon only laughed at the two, enjoying the humor he was making for himself.

Koushiro watched before turning to Taichi, "He's toying with us, Taichi-san!"

Taichi stayed calm, "Put a hold on backup until I say the word."

"Yeah." Yamato said, agreeing with Taichi, "Let's gauge the situation first. Piemon already took one of us down." Yamato looked over to Naruto, who still had Kyuubi, Renamon, and Hikari around him, trying to keep him still anyway they could.

Piemon's voice drew Yamato's attention again, "I think it's time to put an end to this." He then drew more swords that reappeared in the sheathes on his back, "Trump Sword!"

The swords then vanished, reappearing every few seconds to show they were circling around the two. "Be careful!" Taichi shouted to the two, "We don't know where they will appear at!"

As Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon continued the fight with Piemon, Kyuubi, Renamon, and Hikari were still trying to wake up Naruto. Hikari was letting Naruto rest his head in her lap were as Kyuubi had noted that her presence seem to calm Naruto some, "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Wake up!"

"It's no use." Kyuubi said as he opened his eyes and removed his hand from Naruto's head, "Every time I try to push through, Naruto starts to get worse. I'm afraid if I push too hard, he's fears might get to him and cause him to snap."

"There's nothing we can do!?" Renamon asked as she watched Naruto. Her face was calm, but on the inside she was thinking, _"He's my partner and I can't even keep him safe!"_

"The only thing we can do is defeat Piemon." Kyuubi then quickly grabbed Renamon's wrist, seeing as she had stood up as soon as he finished, "No. If you go and fight now, you'll just get in the way. I hate to say it, but we're useless right now. We can only go to adult form, and that's nowhere near enough to stop that clown. All we can do is put our faith in the others."

Kyuubi then turned to the fight in time to see Piemon pull out a white cloth. "What?" Jyou asked as he watched Piemon, "Does that white flag mean he's surrendering?"

"No, that was too easy…" Kyuubi said as he as glared at Piemon as Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon charged Piemon.

Piemon confirmed Kyuubi's suspicion as he threw the white cloth into the air. The cloth then grew four times in size, being large enough to cover Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon. As the cloth covered the two, it let out a crackle of dark energy before Wargreymon's and MetalGarurumon's shape disappeared from the cloth, leaving it to fall flat.

This caused Taichi and Yamato to panic about their friends as they ran over to the cloth. The two didn't see the cloth coming when it covered them, the same crackle of dark energy. The cloth then fell flat, making it seem nothing was ever there.

Piemon then jumped between the two clothes, tossing them into the air, showing nothing was under them. "What did you do with Taichi-san and the others!?"

"Why they're right here." Piemon said as he opened his hand, showing Taichi and Yamato dolls. "These fellows too." Piemon then showed Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"H-He turned them into dolls!" Sora stated in shock, her shocked expression on the others as well.

"Yeah." Piemon said as he held the dolls on display, "As a reward for putting up a good fight, I've made them a part of my collection." Piemon then laughed as he attached the dolls to his side, "Now who's next.

"We have to leave!" Kyuubi said as he picked up Naruto, "We need to regroup and come up with a plan to get Taichi and the others back! Now move!" Kyuubi then ran with Naruto on his back with Renamon right behind him. The others looked back to Piemon, who was now walking to them with another cloth.

Seeing the situation turn against them, the group followed Kyuubi and Renamon. Andromon didn't follow standing his ground, "I will stop Piemon!" He then turned to Piemon, his left hand turning into a spinning blade, "Spiral Sword!" Andromon then launched a small electric blade at Piemon. Piemon simply blocked it with the two Trump Swords he was now wielding. The two then started to duel as the group made their way into a cave.

As they entered the cave, Hikari stopped, "Kyuubi-san!" Kyuubi stopped, looking over to the young girl as she ran up next to him, "Take Naruto-kun somewhere safe until we wakes up!"

Kyuubi turned to protest, but seeing the look in Hikari's eye made him understand, "…Fine. We'll find you after he wakes up. Renamon, come on!" Renamon nodded, following Kyuubi away from the cave.

Sora looked at Kyuubi then Hikari, "Hikari-chan, why did you…?"

"Naruto-kun is the strongest out of all of us right now." Hikari said as the group resumed running down the cave, "When he wakes up, Piemon won't know what hit him!"

(Ok, now it's going to go between the group when people get captured and Naruto's dream)

_Naruto's dream:_

Naruto sat in place, darkness surrounding him, _"W-Why… Why did I have to leave?"_ Naruto thought as a light shined ahead.

Naruto didn't bother looking up, knowing what it would be as a voice was heard, "Naruto."

Naruto looked up at the voice to see Jiraiya and Tsunade standing next to each other, "You're no longer needed here Naruto." Jiraiya said with his arms crossed.

"Such a shame." Tsunade said as she walked up to him, "You worked soooo hard… Only to be cast aside like a piece of trash. Oh well, you aren't needed anyway. Come Jiraiya, Sasuke needs training."

"NO!" Naruto shouted, trying to stand only to be felt like something was holding him down as the two walked into the darkness.

Another light then lit behind Naruto, "Dobe."

Naruto whipped around to see Sasuke standing behind him. This time Naruto was able to stand, staring at Sasuke in shock, "S-Sasuke…"

_Back with the group:_

Jyou was about to push Koushiro on the circus swing to cross the huge craves found in the cave. Tailmon had used her cat grace to help everyone cross, the swings being the only way for those who couldn't fly. Jyou pulling Koushiro back when a voice said from behind him, "You won't be going far."

Jyou turned around to see Piemon holding an Andromon doll. Jyou looked in fear, quickly pushing Koushiro, "Go, Koushiro!" Jyou wasn't quick enough however as Piemon throws two clothes over Jyou and Koushiro.

Tentomon, seeing the cloth cover Koushiro, flies at Piemon in anger, "How dare you do that to Koushiro-han!"

Piemon simply threw another cloth at Tentomon, easily covering him as Tentomon flew at him, "Caught one, two, and three! It's useless to flee!"

The group scowled at Piemon before running down the cave away from Piemon. As they ran Hikari looked back, _"Naruto-kun, please hurry!"_

_Naruto's Dream:_

"Why were you even here dobe?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms, his curse mark suddenly spreading, "You're nothing but a worthless dead last who got in my way. Because of you I can't kill my brother! You took my dream away! It was only right I took away yours."

"Sasuke… you…?" Naruto asked, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Yes. I made the council banish you. They are always willing to listen to that last Uchiha. As the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha twelve years ago, you should be grateful you even left alive!"

"I'm not a demon!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke chuckled.

The curse mark then covered Sasuke's body as his wings sprouted out of his back, "Then why are you parentless?" Sasuke then went through hand signs, "Why are you hated!?" A black Chidori appeared in his hand as he grabbed Naruto's throat, "Why are you alone!!?"

As Sasuke plunged the Chidori forward, a voice suddenly bombed, **"Be gone illusion!" **A bright flash lit the area around the two, causing Sasuke to disappear.

Naruto looked up in shock as a floating orb in front of him, "Wh… What are…?"

"**Uzumaki Naruto. It appears I have miss judged you. To late your fears control you so easily." **The orb spoke as it floated.

Naruto glared at the orb, "What are you!?"

"**I am the Will of Fire!"** The orb shouted, letting off a flash of light.

_Back with the others:_

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as she shot a sword out of Piemon's hand, "Run Hikari!"

"Hurry, Sora!" Garudamon shouted as she distracted Piemon "Shadow Wing!"

Piemon simply jumped away, avoiding the attack easily. Garudamon followed up her attack with a kick, sending her talons through the wooden floor. Piemon took this time to throw a cloth over her before pinning Angewomon to the wall with his swords. He then covered her with a cloth."

_Naruto's dream:_

"What are you doing here!?" Naruto asked, staring at the orb in shock.

"**I'm here to stop your fears from stopping you, you imbecile!" **The Will sudden shouted, causing a shock wave that blew Naruto back.

"What do you mean fears? I'm not afraid of anything!" Naruto shouted back as he sat up.

"**Then recall how this memory began."** The Will demanded.

Naruto frowned as he looked down scowling.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto awoke in a hospital bed. He sat up rubbing his head, "Was it all a dream?" He then saw everyone was in the room, all facing the door, "Hey everyone!" Everyone turned around, only except the happy faces he was expecting, were angry glares, "Uhh… What happened?"_

"_The demon's awake."_

"_Not for long it's not."_

"_Kill it now!"_

_Naruto looked in fear as his friends closed in with kunai when everything vanished. Naruto hit the ground, looking around to see nothing but darkness with a light appeared. He looked to the light to see Sakura standing in front of him, "Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto quickly hopped to his feet smiling, "Sakura-chan! Do you know where we are and why the lights are out?"_

"_Naruto-kun, you remember that date you asked for?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice._

"_Yeah." Naruto said nervously, suddenly having a bad feeling seeing as Sakura only used that voice when she was about to hurt him._

"_Well I'll have to pass this time." Sakura said with her hands behind her back._

"_Ok…" Naruto said in a depressed voice before cheering up, "Wait you'll go on a date with me!?"_

"_Yeah, right after…" As Sakura said this, Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a kunai sticking in his out of his chest. He followed the kunai, then the hand holding it, up to Sakura as she said in a cheery voice, "Right after you die you demon!"_

"_W-Why?" Naruto wheezed out._

_Sakura answered this by pulling the kunai out and stabbing Naruto again in the throat, "You don't have a right to talk demon! You took my father away! And my grandparents! Just roll over and burn in hell where you belong!!!"_

_Sakura then disappeared, only to be replaced with Kakashi who was holding a Chidori in his hand, "This is for my Sensei demon!"_

_Naruto tried to move, only to feel tied down. He then felt the Chidori tearing into his chest for the second time of his life. Kakashi soon vanished as well, the light going along with them._

_Another light came from Naruto's left. Naruto closed his eyes in pain, only to open them to see no wounds. But he could still feel the pain of every stab inflicted onto him. He looked to the left to see Gaara grinning at him madly, "Uzumaki Naruto. You're just like me." Gaara's sand then poured around him, "You're a monster like me!"_

_Gaara then turned into Shikaku, lifting his large sandy claw, "But I will prove my existences my ending yours!"_

_Just before Naruto was crushed, Shikaku vanished. Then Naruto dropped to his knees, "Why… Why did I have to leave?"_

_End of Flashback:_

"**Pathetic."** The Will huffed, **"To let these petty fears not only control you but your power!"**

"What do you mean mess with my power…" Naruto said in a depressed tone, clearly making it more of a statement instead of a question.

"**I mean both Kyuubi's power and my own!" **The Will boomed, **"My power is controlled by your determination! My not giving in to the pains of life you grow stronger! But losing the will to live makes you powerless!"**

"What!? I'm not suicidal!" Naruto shouted at the Will.

"**Then why are you alone here!!!"** The Will shouted back, shocking Naruto.

_With the group:_

Sora stared down at Gomamon as he depressingly made his way back to Hikari, Takeru, and Patamon, only to stop when Piemon came bursting through the wall, "Don't use your time wisely to run, I see." Piemon then held up his Garudamon and Angewomon dolls, "It's only a matter of time before you dolls yourselves."

"That won't happen!" Gomamon shouted as he leaped at Piemon and snatched Yamato's doll, "Sora, catch!"

Sora caught the doll, turning to Takeru, "Takeru-kun!"

Takeru caught the doll, also seeing Sora and Gomamon turn into dolls. He looked at the doll to see it was Yamato. Takeru, seeing Piemon holding Sora and Gomamon, ran down the hall with Hikari and Patamon.

_With Kyuubi and Renamon:_

"What do you think is happening?" Renamon asked as she rested Naruto's head on her lap.

Kyuubi studied Naruto, seeing he had calmed down greatly. His crest was also glowing dimly as he rested. He could only shake his head, "I don't know Renamon. I can only hope Naruto knows what he's doing in that head of his."

_Naruto's Dream:_

"Ok! I'm afraid of being along again!" Naruto said as he sat down.

"**That is not the fear I mean."** The Will said in a calm voice, **"If you were truly afraid of being alone, then it would be only that. People leaving you alone. Not them trying to wreck everything you lived for."**

"I don't have anything to live for…" Naruto muttered as the memories of him leaving Konoha flooded his mind.

"**What about Hikari?"** The Will said, getting Naruto's attention, **"And Kyuubi, Renamon, and Taichi. Are they not worth living for?"**

Naruto simply hung his head, "I… I just…" The Will floated patiently awaiting Naruto's answer, "I just don't want to lose everything again…"

"**You will if you don't over come your fear. Piemon is winning the fight as we speak." **The Will spoke, starting to glow brighter.

"What!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped to his feet, "Why are we still talking? Let's go!" Naruto then ran away from the Will, only to smack into a barrier.

"**You can't escape with your own strength."** Naruto turned to the Will as it explained, **"Piemon placed you here. Your strength can not break his attack."**

"Then help me out here!" Naruto shouted as he started to try and break the barrier.

"**No."** Naruto whipped around to the Will as it said, **"I see I was hasty in my judgment of you Uzumaki. You must prove yourself to me if you want my help."**

"Now!?" Naruto shouted as he clenched his fist, "Can't you help me stop Piemon first!?"

"**Then you have motivation."** The Will said as the darkness started to concentrate into a dark cloud, **"You prove yourself to me."** The cloud started to take a human shape, **"Or I awake you just in time so you can watch them perish."** The shape was now recognizable, causing Naruto to gasp, **"By defeating your fear."** Naruto stood there, looking at the shadow creature, himself.

The shadow Naruto looked like Naruto in every way except color, being completely black with pure red eyes. The shadow Naruto unsheathed his katana, holding it battle ready.

Naruto sighed, seeing no way out of his situation as he unsheathed his katana, "So to leave I gotta beat myself… irony." Naruto then pointed his katana at his shadow, "Let's get this over with!"

Naruto the charged at his shadow, only to have his shadow mimic his action. The two clashed, holding each other in place. Naruto saw he wasn't going to get anywhere, so he jumped back before swinging at his shadow's head. Again, the shadow mimicked, stopping Naruto's second attack.

Naruto scowled, breaking the parry before swing to the left, only to fake and thrust at the last second. Again, the shadow mimicked. This ticked Naruto off as he stabbed his katana into the ground, forming a Rasengan, "Copy this you teme!"

The shadow did, mimicking Naruto's every movement. The two clashed, the energy from their attacks lashing out at everything around them before exploding. Naruto landed on his feet, panting slightly, "What gives! All he does is copy me!"

"**To beat your fear, you must change yourself."** The Will stated, **"As to what to change, you must figure out that yourself."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the Will, taking his eyes off his shadow. His shadow took this chance, lunging at the real Naruto and cutting his stomach deeply.

Naruto leap back, now holding his bleeding stomach with one hand, _"I don't get it. He can predict me, but I can't even read him!"_ The shadow attacked again, trying to stab the real Naruto through the head.

Naruto managed to duck despite the pain in his stomach, only losing a few hairs. The shadow acted on a dime however, swinging his shadow katana up around into an uppercut swing. Naruto couldn't dodge this one as the edge nicked his forehead, knocking him back as well as knocking of his hitai-ate. As Naruto flew through the air, he saw his hitai-ate flipping over as it flew by, showing the large cut going through the leaf symbol, _"What… What is it…?"_

Naruto's eyes started to close as he braced for the ground, _"What do I need to change…?" _Naruto hit the ground with his hitai-ate next to him. He looked at it before looking back up to see his shadow leaning over him. His shadow simply raised its katana before stabbing Naruto in the same place Sasuke did with Chidori. Naruto screamed in pain as it felt like a million knives entering his shoulder. Naruto cracked his eye open, looking at his shadow. That's when he saw it, the thing he needed to change, _"H-His Hitai-ate… It isn't cut. He's still loyal to Konoha!" _Naruto then widened his eyes in shock, _"I'm still loyal to Konoha! I'm still hoping for the chance to return… even if it means leaving everyone here… Can I leave them? The people who accepted me from the start…?"_

Naruto then closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as his answer came. His shadow watched him curiously, expecting a trick. The shadow was surprised as Naruto suddenly grabbed the katana in his shoulder, pulling it out despite his shadow trying to hold it in.

His shadow, seeing Naruto wouldn't let it stay, quickly pulled out his katana and leap away from Naruto. Naruto panted as he stood up, spitting a small bit of blood from his mouth. He then bent back down and grabbed his hitai-ate, "I get it now." Naruto straighten himself up, looking up at the darkness, "All this time I was hoping I could go to what use to be my home. That I'd have another chance to go back to Konoha without realizing it. That's why I'm afraid of losing everything again. If I do get the chance, I lose everyone I gained here in the small time I was here. If I don't, then I would have to say good-bye to a part of my life."

"**Good." **The Will said as it floated to Naruto, **"Now the question is, what is more important? Saying good-bye to what you gained here or finally leaving behind the past that no longer binds you?"**

"I already said good-bye once." Naruto said as he held out his hitai-ate, "So now I just gotta start walking. Starting with my first step!" Naruto then crushed his hitai-ate in his hand, "I love everyone I left behind, and I know I'll find away to see them again. But I can't hold on to that. If I do, I'll miss out on everything right in front of me won't I" Naruto said with a smile as everyone's image appeared in his mind

His shadow didn't move, still holding out his katana. Naruto smirked, grabbing his own before turning to his shadow, "I'm no longer going to cling onto the past. I still have friends, people who won't leave me." Naruto then charge his shadow, thrusting his katana straight through it. The shadow didn't try to block, or even dodge. It only smiled as it faded away.

The Will hovered in place as if smirking, **"Good. You have past my test. Now we can go help your friends!"**

Naruto nodded, walking into the darkness before stopping, "How much of Kyuubi's chakra can I use without going psychotic?"

"**Three tails at the most."** The Will said, **"But you will still have a hard time telling friend from foe."**

"That's why I need your help." Naruto said as he turned back to the orb that is the Will, "Can I combine your power with Kyuubi's?"

"**Yes. But you it will feel most unpleasant afterward."**

Naruto nodded before smiling, "Will-san. Thank you!" Naruto, for one of the few moments in his life, showed respect as he bowed to the Will of Fire. He then straightened up, "Now, will you help me save me friends?"

"**Naruto. You've proven yourself to me again. My power is yours!"** The Will then gave a bright flash as Naruto let three tails of Kyuubi spike. The energies mixed, turning the darkness around Naruto in a sphere of light.

_Outside Naruto's mind:_

Kyuubi and Renamon were shielding their eyes as Naruto became as bright as the sun. The two backed away from the light before suddenly swelling with power.

"Kitsumon evolve! ChaosKyuubimon!"

"Renamon evolve! Kyuubimon!"

"ChaosKyuubimon super-evolve!"

"Kyuubimon super-evolve!"

_With Hikari, Takeru, and Patamon a few minutes before Naruto awakes:_ (ha-ha I'm evil :P)

Hikari, Takeru, and Patamon were standing on a large balcony, trying to find a way down. Takeru was leaning on the railing, looking down the cliff below, "We've got no other choice but to climb down."

Hikari then leaned over, gasping at the distance, "I-It's too high! I-I can't, I'll slip and fall!"

Takeru then jumped off the railing, "But there's no way to climb up." Takeru then spotted a basket a few feet away from them, "What's this?" He asked as he lifted the lid. Takeru gasped happily as he saw what was inside, "It's a rope! We can use this too climb down!"

The rope had other ideas, as it started lifting into the air. Hikari followed the rope with her gaze as it went up, "What is this? How far is it going?"

Takeru stared at the rope for a minute, "It keeps going up." Takeru then grabbed the rope, giving it a hard tug, "The rope is okay. It's keeping steady." Takeru then let go, looking at Hikari, "Climb up Hikari-san!"

Hikari nodded, quickly climbing up the rope with Takeru right behind her. They continued to climb until an explosion shook the rope. Hikari and Takeru looked down to see the door separating them from Piemon nothing but rubble with Piemon standing there laughing.

Patamon knew what he had to do, flying back down past Takeru, "I'll stop Piemon!" Takeru's digivice then flashed with light, "Patamon evolve! Angemon!" Angemon then flew down to Piemon, starting a duel much like with Andromon.

Angemon fared much better however, getting a hit on Piemon's face when Piemon threw a sword at him. Angemon then followed up with a slam to the stomach, sending Piemon flying to the ground. Angemon then leaped into the air with his fist glowing, "Heaven's Knuckle!"

The attack closed in on Piemon, looking like it was about to hit. But Piemon suddenly raised his arms making a force field, sending Angemon's attack back at him. Piemon then leap to his feet, sending a wave of dark energy at Angemon as he fell. Before he could recover from Piemon's second attack, Piemon threw his Trump Swords into Angemon, sending him spiraling into the ground down the cliff.

Piemon then threw a sword at the rope above Hikari and Takeru separating them from their escape route. Piemon started climbing the rope after the two, "I thought I told you that there's nowhere left to run." Piemon then noticed something was off as he started counting the dolls on his side. Piemon then looked back at the two children. He started to laugh, "Ah, trying to hide the only possible threat to me huh? Well no matter. I'll find him eventually, seeing as no one can awaken him unless I'm defeated!"

Piemon then grabbed Takeru's ankle, scaring the two seeing him appear near them so fast. Takeru looked up when he felt Hikari grab his hand, "Let go of my hand! He'll get you too Hikari-san!"

"No! I'm never letting go!" Hikari said as she tightened her grip.

"Then fall together!" Piemon said as he cut the rope holding them up. The two then plummeted to the digital earth below. The force of the fall along with the wind was enough to separate Hikari's grip from Takeru, causing her to fall away.

(Here it comes! This all happens at the same time. The Chain of Events that unfold)

Takeru reached for Hikari, only to see he couldn't make it. He then looked to Yamato, who was still a doll attached to his backpack. Takeru took the doll into his hand, _"Onii-chan!"_

Yamato's voice then sounded in Takeru's head, _"Takeru! Don't give up! As my younger brother, I know you'll never give up no matter what happens! You've got to hang in there and summon all of your strength!"_

"_Onii-chan…"_ Takeru thought as his face grew serious, "I won't give up! I'll never give up! If we die, this world… and our world will both be destroyed! That's why we can't give up!" Takeru's crest the started to glow as he shouted "Angemon!"

Takeru's crest and digivice both lit up as a shout was heard, "Angemon super-evolve! HolyAngemon!"

--

"I already said good-bye once." Naruto said as he held out his hitai-ate, "So now I just gotta start walking. Starting with this!" Naruto then crushed his hitai-ate in his hand.

--

Hikari was afraid as she saw Takeru get further away. Then an image flashed in her mind of Piemon, or more specifically, the dolls on his side. That's when she noticed, he didn't have Naruto and his Digimon. Hikari then did the only thing she could do. She yelled, "NARUTO-KUN!!!"

(And so it begins. For Kyuubi's Perfect level digiform, look at my profile image.)

As Angemon evolved, a loud explosion was heard. Hikari and Piemon turned to the explosion to see a column of golden light erupt from the ground. The top of the column turned into a giant fox head as it sudden changed course, heading straight from Hikari. Hikari could only stare at the light as it engulfed her.

"Hikari-san!" Takeru shouted as he was caught by HolyAngemon.

The light crashed into the ground, causing a whirlwind of dust and dirt. Hikari had her eyes closed as the dust cleared, slowly opening them expecting to hit the ground when someone asked, "Are you ok Hikari-chan?"

Hikari looked up to see she was in Naruto's arms, him begin the source of light. She could only stare, a small blush forming as she nodded. Naruto was surrounded by Kyuubi's chakra, only instead of crimson, it was a brilliant gold with two chakra tails with his own tail wrapped and his own crest glowing brightly, his eyes also being gold. Naruto set her on her feet, looking up to Takeru and HolyAngemon, "Hikari-chan, where is everyone else?"

Hikari snapped out of her daze seeing as she was staring at Naruto the entire time. She looked down at the ground, "Piemon caught them. He turned them into dolls and is holding onto them…"

"Ok. Taomon! Byakkomon! Let's go!" Naruto said. He then picked Hikari back up bridal style again, getting a squeal of surprise before he suddenly disappeared from the ground along with Taomon and Byakkomon. (In case you haven't connected the dots yet, no offence, Byakkomon is Kyuubi.)

Takeru and HolyAngemon looked around is shock before turning to the balcony, having heard a scream of pain. There they saw Piemon thrown off the balcony with Naruto standing on the railing, holding both Hikari and all the dolls in his hands. Naruto then signal to HolyAngemon to land back at the bottom of the cliff. HolyAngemon did just that, getting startled since as soon as he landed, Naruto reappeared in front of him. He set Hikari back on her feet, then set the dolls down on the ground.

Hikari simply stood in place, still staring at Naruto as he turned to HolyAngemon, "Can you heal them?"

HolyAngemon nodded as his top back wings glowed, "Holy Disinfection!" A rainbow colored light came from HolyAngemon's wings, shining down onto the dolls. The dolls then started to shine before everyone returned to normal. They looked over themselves as Taichi voiced their thoughts, "You guys… We're all back to normal!"

"Onii-chan!" A dual scream shouted at Taichi and Yamato. Taichi and Yamato turned to see Takeru and Hikari running to them happily before hugging them. As the four had their reunion, the others were checking out Naruto, Taomon, Kyuubi, and HolyAngemon.

Tentomon flew up to the three perfect level Digimon, "Whoa, when did you three evolve?"

"Just recently." Kyuubi said smiling. He then noticed the looks Naruto was getting from some of the group. Kyuubi could only chuckle at their fearful expression, "Don't worry." The group turned to Kyuubi, knowing the voice only to gasp at his new form, "Kit is in full control. There's no need to fear him now."

That caught Hikari's ear as she, Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru walked up to them, "What happened to Naruto-kun?"

"I honestly can't say." Kyuubi said as he looked back to Naruto, "Kit hasn't said much since he woke up. All I can say is he found his resolve."

"His resolve…" Koushiro said before looking at Taomon and Kyuubi. He then pulled out his laptop, plugging in his digivice into the slot.

Kyuubi sweat dropped as Taomon realized what Koushiro was doing, "Do you mind? It feels like an invasion of privacy!"

Taomon's answer was everyone crowding around Koushiro and his laptop, which didn't end well as many of the Digimon had evolved. Kyuubi could only shake his head before seeing Naruto still had his cloak active and was staring off into the distance, "Kit, what's wrong."

Naruto's ears twitched before he snapped his gaze to his left. Everyone looked in the direction Naruto turned too to see Piemon walking up to them, clearly not happy, "I intended to be merciful and keep you as dolls instead of killing you, but you must _really _want to die! Very Well! I'll give you what you wish for!" Piemon then raised his arm with a yell. Hundreds of little imp like Digimon with bat wings on their heads, surrounding the group.

Naruto simply stared at Piemon as he heard Tentomon panic, "They're crawling all over the place! What are these guys!?"

"Evilmon." Naruto heard Koushiro say, "They're adult level virus Digimon."

"In other words…" Naruto said, getting everyone's attention, "No threat at all." Naruto started to step forward, surprising both Piemon and the Evilmon, "Taomon, Kyuubi, you wanna help me or have fun with the Evilmon?"

Taomon and Kyuubi looked around at the Evilmon and smiled, "We'll take the Evilmon with the others."

Naruto nodded, looking back to Piemon when he heard Hikari run up to him, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned to her as she grabbed his arm, "You can't fight Piemon alone!"

"Who said anything about fighting alone?" Was all Naruto said calmly with a smile, "I'm not alone. Not anymore."

Hikari's eyes widened when he said that before she smiled, understanding, "Ok. Let's fight together!"

"Wait!" This caught everyone's attention, causing them to the sound of the voice. There they saw Mimi riding a Pegasus like Digimon with Lilimon flying next to her, "Don't forget about me." Everyone then noticed Ogremon, Meramon, and Yukidarumon

What Lilimon then said made Naruto, Hikari, Kyuubi, Taomon, and any other Digimon with enhanced hearing sweat drop, "Thank goodness we made it in time!"

Naruto turned Hikari with a deadpan face, "Should we tell her what she missed?"

Hikari only shook her head no as a kind gesture to Mimi, knowing she would react badly to the news. Mimi then landed in the middle of the group, greeting everyone. Taichi then turned back to the enemy Digimon, "All right everyone! This is our last battle!"

The group cheered as all the Digimon rushing into the enemy. Naruto quickly charged Piemon, vanishing before everyone's eyes. Naruto then bellowed into Piemon, grinding him into the ground. Naruto then grabbed Piemon's shirt, throwing him up into the air. Naruto then flipped around, planting his feet on the ground as he made a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Four Naruto clones appeared next to Naruto. Naruto made the clones attack Piemon as he formed a Rasengan, "U-zu-ma-ki!" The real Naruto then came flying at Piemon with the Rasengan in his hands, "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto then slammed the Rasengan into Piemon's gut, sending his spiraling up to the sky. Naruto flipped around to see Taomon and Kyuubi having fun with the Evilmon.

"Fox Sealing Paper!" Taomon said as she leaped into the air, shooting thousands of paper seals out of her long selves at the Evilmon.

"Heaven's Flare!" Kyuubi shouted, launching a white flame from his claws.

The two continued to at the Evilmon when Naruto shouted to them, "Hey! Who wants a shot at Piemon?"

Naruto got his answer as everyone's partner suddenly turned to Piemon, who was still in the air. Gomamon and Tentomon quickly evolve into their Perfect forms before joining everyone expect Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, and HolyAngemon in a group attack.

"Holy Arrow!"

"Shadow Wing!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Hammer Spark!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Sanskrit Pen Flash!"

"Sacred Rice!"

The attacks slammed into Piemon, the last hit sending him into the ground painfully. HolyAngemon then flew into the air, his blade extended as he used it to draw a perfect circle, "Heaven's Gate!" The circle then turned into a rotating stone with strange symbols.

Taichi looked up at the stone confused as Naruto landed next to him, "What is that?"

The stone then stopped, opening to prove it was indeed a gate. Without warning to the enemy Digimon, it started to suck them in mercilessly. HolyAngemon landed in the group, explaining his attack, "All evil beings are sucked into the dimension beyond the gate and buried there."

Piemon looked up at the gate in fear when to voices next to him caught his attention, "Let's end this!" "Yeah!" There stood Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon, who didn't give Piemon a chance.

"Gaia Force!" Wargreymon shouted as he threw the large ball of energy.

"Double Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon also shouted as his chest plate opened to reveal a large missile, which fired.

The two attacks connected, launching Piemon into the gate. The gate then closed, dissolving into a golden dust that spread across the remains of Spiral Mountain. The last section of Spiral Mountain vanished, leaving only the summit the group was standing on.

Naruto smiled, letting out a loud cheer, "ALRIGHT!" He then laughed as his cloak faded away. The second it did, he collapsed. This cut the group's celebration short as they all gathered around Naruto. Kyuubi lifted Naruto to his feet, letting everyone know he was fine. Naruto smiled as he panted heavily, "I'm sorry… That much power in your body then it suddenly leaves you… Makes you really tired…" Naruto then made Kyuubi let go, making him fall to the ground again and land on his bottom, "I'll be fine… Just need to rest…"

Naruto then took a deep breath as he propped himself up on his arms, closing his eyes. When Naruto noticed how silent it was, he cracked one open, "What? We won! Why is everyone so quiet!?"

This made the group burst into laughter. Then the unfamiliar laughs caught the group's attention, causing them to turn to the laughter. Taichi's eyes widened as he saw the group, "Huh? Even Ogremon is here? What are these guys doing here?"

Mimi then turned back to the group, "Oh yeah, you don't know what happened. The thing is…"

Mimi was interrupted however by Koushiro, who was checking his laptop, "I have a message from Gennai-san."

"Who's Gennai?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi helped him over.

Naruto's question wasn't answered however, as Hikari suddenly screamed. Everyone turned to see one Evilmon heading towards her, apparently it was the only one smart enough to hide when HolyAngemon made the gate. The others hurried over, trying to save her before it was too late.

Naruto knew they couldn't make it, but didn't stop running despite his exhaustion. What happened next shocked everyone. Hikari closed her eyes and swung her fist in a panic, hitting the Evilmon dead between its eyes. That wasn't what shocked them. It was that the Evilmon was sudden sent off like a bullet into a nearby boulder. Everyone stared in shock at the Evilmon then Hikari.

Naruto sweat dropped, turning to Kyuubi shouting, "I thought you said she wouldn't get as strong as me!"

"She isn't" Kyuubi said as he crossed his arms, "And I did say that, but I didn't say she wouldn't get stronger at all."

The made everyone face fault, even Hikari who sudden got over her shock. Naruto was the first to recover, quickly jumping to his feet, "You baka kitsune! You should have told us everything! Is there anything else we should know about!?"

"No." Kyuubi said calmly, but was sweating bullets on the inside, _"I don't think they need to know that Hikari might hit puberty a bit earlier than normal…"_ Kyuubi thought as an image of him telling everyone formed in his head, then getting massacred by all of them, _"Yeah… they don't need to know…"_

"Eh hem!" Koushiro coughed, opening his laptop again, "Let's see what Gennai-san has to say."

"Maybe he wants to congratulate us." Sora said as she moved behind Koushiro along with the others.

Taichi simply folded his arms behind his head as he stepped away from the group, "Great time to pick now, after all we've for the geezer."

"That can't be!" Koushiro gasped as he started to shake.

"What did he say?" Taichi asked, walking back over to everyone.

"Apparently our real enemy isn't the Dark Masters!" Koushiro said, getting a gasp from the group, "The existence of our real enemy itself is what caused the distortions in this worlds, and the Dark Masters only gained their power from those distortions."

"Then… who's our real enemy!?" Taichi asked when the ground started to shake.

"I gotta feeling we're about to find out!" Naruto shouted as the Dark Masters tower exploded. The rest of Spiral Mountain melted away into darkness before the summit exploded. The group plummeted into the darkness below, only to suddenly stop when the darkness was all around.

"Taichi!" Wargreymon said as he stopped next to Taichi, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Taichi said as he looked around, "Where are we?"

"Looks like my head when Piemon put me to sleep." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

A beep from Koushiro's laptop caught everyone's attention, making them crowd around him as he opened his laptop. The screen came on, showing Gennai on the screen, which occasionally went fuzzy, but still held the signal it was receiving, "This darkness is probably endless!"

"Hey! What's the deal!?" Taichi asked Gennai angrily

"We defeated the Dark Masters!" Yamato followed, becoming as angry as Taichi.

"But you haven't beaten the source that has brought forth all of the evil in the first place." Gennai said calmly as the screen was going in between fuzzy and clear.

"Why do I get the feeling this is one of those "look underneath the underneath" moments Kakashi-sensei always tried to tell me about…" Naruto said as he sighed.

"This source of evil came from the Wall of Fire." Gennai said to the group.

"The Wall of Fire?" Jyou asked, suddenly turning to Naruto along with everyone else.

Naruto noticed the stares before giving them a dead-pan stare, "You think I'm involved with this?"

"He had nothing to do with this event." Gennai said surprising the group, "In fact, with him the scale has tipped to an equal playing field so to speak."

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asked glaring at the old man on the computer screen.

"Inscriptions were found on the walls of the Ancient Dino Region, and this is what they say." Gennai said as he recalled the memory, "Long ago, something appeared from the other side of the Wall of Fire, which is located deep within the Digital World. Solely by existing, this creature has warped the fabric of space and time."

Kyuubi suddenly understood why Naruto was the tip of the scale, "I see. Naruto possesses the Will of Fire, which can also bend space and time. You're basically implying to fight fire with fire."

"Yes." Gennai said with a nod, "But please let me finish. This creature almost brought this world to total destruction. The Digimon could not beat it with their own power. So they called on the Chosen Children from the real world to help them eliminate it."

"There were were other Chosen Children before us!" Jyou shouted out in shock.

Sora then realized an important fact, "Then… the reason we were brought here is because something came out of that Wall of Fire again, right? And that's our real enemy?"

"There was also prophecy written among the inscriptions in the Ancient Dino Region. It said that, before long, a large darkness will enter this world from the wall of fire once again." Gennai said, preparing to answer Sora's question.

"A large darkness…" Yamato said quietly before looking around, "You mean this darkness?"

"Are you saying this darkness is the enemy's real form?" Taichi asked as he looked around at the darkness.

"You could say that. But I'm sure it also has a physical body. Fight with caution, children." Gennai said before the signal was finally lost as he faded out.

"Wait, don't go!" Taichi said as the screen went fuzzy, "How do we fight when we don't even know what we're fighting?"

Naruto turned to Taichi with a worried expression when movement caught his eye, "I think we're about to find out what it is!" Naruto then pointed to a large shadow coming towards them.

"Yes." A large voice suddenly boomed as strange shape appeared, having twelve pentagon surfaces.

Koushiro put his digivice into his laptop as he stared at the strange creature, "This is the Digimon that appeared from the Wall of Fire?"

Everyone stared at the strange creature as its sides started to rise out of its center. Ten claws came out of the side as a point came out of the bottom. A figure then came out of the top of the strange object, wrapped in a cloak. The cloak unfolded, revealing a human shape Digimon with a strange mask of the top of his face and his lower half melting into the main body.

"What the hell is that thing?" Yamato said as he and the others stared in disgust.

"Apocalymon." Koushiro said as he read the stats on his computer, "I don't have any information on it. My laptop only says his name."

Apocalymon started to laugh as he scanned the group, "Do you consider me ugly?" No one answer, only staring at the monstrosity as it started again, "It's true, isn't it. That is what you are thinking, isn't it? We are, after all, the ones who were thwarted through the evolution process."

"The evolution process?" Koushiro asked himself quietly

"Digimon have continued to evolve again and again throughout the years. Did you know that there were some among who disappeared? Apocalymon said as he started to explain his existence.

"It is inevitable for some species to disappear during the evolution process." Koushiro started trying to reason, "If they aren't able to adapt to their environment-"

"SILENCE!" Apocalymon boomed, stopping Koushiro as well as surprising the others, "Inevitable? You think that single word can put an end to this entire matter?!"

"What are you getting at?" Yamato shouted at Apocalymon.

Apocalymon pointed at the group as he started to scowl, "Are you saying that we have no right to live?"

"No, I never-" Koushiro said as he tried to defend what he said.

"Yes." Apocalymon said, interrupting Koushiro again, "We are the Digimon who have disappeared through the evolution process… The resentment build-up of the thoughts that have cursed our sad and hateful fates!"

Naruto scowled at the word fate as Sora started to talk, "You were created from the dark hearts of the Digimon who disappeared?"

"Dear Chosen Children and your dear Digimon." Apocalymon said, starting to smile creepily, "We have been looking forward to meeting all of you." Everyone looked at him in shock as he continued, "Listen. While we lay buried within a deep darkness of utter coldness and sorrow, you were on the other side, enjoying yourselves and laughing happily in the warm light. WHY!?" Apocalymon's scream caused a discharge of electricity that lashed out at everyone, sending them back.

Taichi was the first to recover, looking around to everyone, "Hey! Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto said as he rubbed his head as he checked everyone, "We're okay."

Everyone's attention was drawn back to Apocalymon as he screamed to the darkness, "What have we done to deserve this!?" Apocalymon the dug his razor shark claws into his shoulders, tearing his skin drawing his green blood, "Why must we weep tears of grief while you enjoy cheerful laughter?!"

Naruto glared at Apocalymon, clenching his fists as he heard the very situation he was forced to live with as Apocalymon continued, "We, too, have tears that flow from our eyes and feelings that flow from our hearts." Apocalymon then removed his claws from his shoulders, "Just who decided that we were to be deprived of this world and consigned to oblivion?! We wanted to live! We wanted to live and speak of friendship, justice, and love!" Apocalymon then dug his claws back into the holes he made earlier, "We wanted to use this body to be helpful to this world!"

"Helpful?!" Naruto shouted at Apocalymon, "You call tearing apart two worlds being helpful?!"

"Are you saying that this world has no meaning for us?" Apocalymon retorted, "That we are meaningless?!"

Naruto didn't flinch, staring down Apocalymon when he noticed the wounds Apocalymon inflicted on himself start to heal. He heard Koushiro state what he had just seen, "It has self-regenerative abilities."

"Then we shall rule this world!" Apocalymon said as he thrusted his arms up, "We shall make this place belong to us! All who get in our way will die!" Apocalymon then laughed maniacally, "May the light be forever cursed where it shines!" Apocalymon then closed one of his claws, turning it into Metalseadramon's head, "Ultimate Stream!"

The attack headed straight for Hikari, who has frozen in place at the sight of the attack. Angewomon quickly came in front of her, about to take the attack when they heard, "Rasengan!" Hikari looked around Angewomon as she turned around to see Naruto holding the attack back with his Rasengan before the two canceled out.

"Kind and gentle children." Apocalymon said, getting their attention again, "That was a sign of our friendship. The next is… love!" Another of Apocalymon's claws changed form's, turning into Myotismon, "Bloody Stream!"

"Sacred Rice!" Kyuubi shouted as he jumped in front of Mimi and Lilimon, causing a storm of rice to stop the attack.

"Justice!" Apocalymon shouted as a third claw morphed into Mugendramon's head and cannons, "Mugen Cannon!"

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon said holding said Talisman as a magic shield appeared, deflecting the attack from Sora and Garudamon.

"Could it be… he can use all of the attacks of the Digimon we've met!" Koushiro said as he studied the situation.

Jyou turned to Koushiro with a panicked look, "But then that means we have to face the combined powers of every Digimon we've ever fought!"

"So what?" Naruto said as he flexed his claw, his crest glowing as his cloak reformed, "It just means we get the pleasure of taking out the temes all over again!"

"You haven't seen yet just how terrible I can really be. Death Evolution!" Apocalymon shouted, sending all his claws at the group. Everyone tensed, thinking he would target the children when he suddenly captured every digimon there. The digimon started to glow as Apocalymon ranted, "I'll make you understand what we felt as we disappeared through the evolution process." Apocalymon then opened his claws, showing all the digimon had reverted to their rookie stage.

Everyone looked on in fear as their partners returned next to him. "But we can't win like this." Hikari said as Tailmon flew back near her.

"Don't give up!" Tailmon said, showing no sign of being tired.

"We just have to evolve again!" Renamon said, joining Naruto's side.

As everyone readied their digivice, Apocalymon caught them by surprise, "Death Claw!" Apocalymon closed a claw before quickly opening it, launching a wave of Devimon arms.

"**Don't let him grab your crest!" **A voice boomed in Naruto's head, causing him to look up at the oncoming claws. Naruto quickly dodged the claw aimed for himself, but the others didn't fare as well as the claws snatched everyone's tags and crests. Apocalymon then made the claws hold the tags, making the group see them be destroyed.

Everyone stared in shock at what had happened.

"Our crests!" Taichi started.

"They're destroyed…" Takeru continued.

"Now we can't make them evolve!" Sora finished.

"Wait! Naruto-kun still had his crest!" Hikari shouted to everyone as Naruto destroyed the claw going for him.

"Ah, so he is the one with the power!" Apocalymon said as he then launched the eight remaining claws at Naruto. Naruto dodged them, trying to destroy them with his katana only to have to dodge at the last minute.

"_Damn… At this rate…!"_ Naruto was unable to finish his thought as he destroyed one of the claws going at him with his chakra claw.

"We got to help him!" Renamon said as she and Kyuubi charged, only to stop when the claws retracted.

The Will took the time to boom in Naruto's head again, _**"You mustn't let him take a hold of me. With his power's, he would be able to use mine as well!"**_

"_What?!" _Naruto shouted in his head, suddenly seeing how bad the situation could play out, _"You tell me this now of all times?!"_

Apocalymon smiled evilly at Naruto, noticing his uneasiness "You realized it, haven't you? That we can use that power of yours!" Apocalymon then raised his arms to the sky again, "With that power added to our own, we can reshape the world to one for ourselves!"

Naruto smirked, waving his tail slowly as the chakra tails mimicked, "You got to take it from me first!"

"Naruto-kun! Tailmon and the others can evolve!" Hikari shouted from across group.

"How can we win against him if we can't evolve?" Mimi said, holding her hands in a fist in fear.

Koushiro was grabbing his head, looking panicked, "We just can't! With the combined powers of all the Digimon at his command, he's the strongest enemy we've ever faced! Child level Digimon will never defeat him, no matter how hard we try!"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted at Koushiro when he whipped around, "It doesn't matter how strong he is! We're still going to take him down! If we give up now then everything we've done is for nothing! Everyone who died for us won't come back!" Naruto turned back around Apocalymon as everyone suddenly looked resolved, "I've never given up on anything and I won't start now!"

Everyone nodded, facing Apocalymon without fear. Apocalymon simply held out his arms, chanting something unknown as his eyes turned red. Naruto looked at Apocalymon confused, "What's he doing?"

A scream then caught everyone's attention, making them look at Jyou to see him starting to disappear. Everyone then looked down at themselves to see the same thing happening to them. "Our bodies are being taken apart and turned into electronic data!" Koushiro said as he looked at his vanishing body.

Naruto could only stare, having no way to help them as he seemed fine. Kyuubi turned to Naruto as his body vanished, "Naruto! Look o…" Kyuubi's head then vanished.

"Behind you!" Renamon managed to say before she vanished too.

"Naruto-kun!" Hikari shouted at him as she and the others vanished as well.

Naruto only stared at the empty space where his friends once stood unaware of the oncoming claw. The claw was repelled the by a chakra tail however, the tail having subconsciously moved.

(Now between Naruto and the group.)

_With Naruto:_

Naruto quickly whipped around to Apocalymon with his chakra flaring, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!!!"

"We broke them down into data." Apocalymon said with a chuckle, "It seems that crest around your neck protected you from our attack. But you are no threat to us alone. It's rather sad to us though. You are so much like us, we can easily fit you into our world."

"I'm nothing like you!" Naruto shouted as he lunged.

_With the others:_

"Where are we?" Taichi ask as he floated around in a world of white with binary appearing and disappearing.

Koushiro then appeared behind him, "The world of information. All of us have been broken down into data!"

"What about Naruto-kun?!" Hikari asked as she appeared near Koushiro.

"I don't think he was affected." Yamato said as he floated next to Taichi.

"But that means he's fighting Apocalymon all alone!" Jyou said in fear for young Naruto.

"We have to help him!" Sora shouted to everyone when she appeared.

"But how?" Mimi said when she appeared.

"We can't give up!" Takeru shouted to everyone as he appeared next to his brother, "We have to get back to help Naruto-san!"

_Back with Naruto:_

"Gah!" Naruto grunted as he was thrown away by Apocalymon's claw.

"Why do you reject your nature?" Apocalymon said as he retracted his claw, "We were both rejected by our world, dictated by fate to suffer for life! Why do you side with the light that caused us pain?!"

"The light doesn't cause me pain." Naruto said as he looked back at Apocalymon, "It only hurts you because you can't accept it." Naruto straightened himself up as he readied himself for another attack, "You say we were fated to suffer. That something else decided to hurt us. Yeah I'll admit, when I was born I didn't have a say in the matter. But I refused to late fate control my life!" Naruto then lunged at Apocalymon again, only to have a claw block his way. Naruto simply used his chakra to grab the claw and throw himself over it. He then landed in front of Apocalymon's body, "You gave up, blaming something else when it's your own fault this happened!" Naruto shouted in rage as he gave a chakra punch to Apocalymon's face.

To Apocalymon's surprise he was sent flying away from Naruto. Apocalymon scowled as he cracked his head back into place, Naruto having broken it easy from place with his punch, "Our own fault? We didn't choose to disappear!"

_With the others:_

"How do we deal with being dissolved into data?" Koushiro asked in fear of not having an answer.

"Do you think that should stop you?" Kyuubi asked in a calm voice, causing everyone to look at him curiously, "Should having something you don't know the answer to stop you from trying to get that answer?" Kyuubi said as he crossed his arms. "No. It shouldn't. I can beat you my life Naruto is fighting tooth and nail to get us back."

"Yeah." Renamon said as she looked up, "I can feel him right now. He's fighting for us with all his strength."

"But how do we turn back?" Koushiro shouted, "No one knows!"

Tentomon then floated in front of Koushiro, "Then tell me Koushiro-han, did you always know how to win in all the battles you've faced?"

"That's right!" Gabumon said as he joined Tentomon, "There's always a lot of firsts in an adventure!"

"We never knew what we had to do during all those times!" Gomamon said, moving towards Jyou.

Jyou nodded, smiling at Gomamon, "You're right! All those times…" Jyou started to remember his start of the adventure up to when his crest first glowed, "I didn't know anything about this Digimon world. There was always something one after the other that almost made my heart stop!"

Gomamon nodded to Jyou, returning the smile, "But because of you and everyone else, Jyou, we were able to squeeze through it together!"

"Yeah." Jyou said as he started to chuckle, "At first, all I could think about was getting out of this place as soon as I could… but ever since I got here, I've experienced so many things that I wouldn't have found out through textbooks."

Mimi smiled as her own memories came too, "There were things that I didn't like and things that made me cry, but…"

Palmon floated behind here, her hands folded together, "Are you glad we became friends?"

Mimi nodded, her smiled softening, "Yeah. I feel that I've become stronger because I've met you all, Naruto too."

"Until I met you, Takeru, I thought I didn't need to evolve." Patamon said as he floated over to Takeru, "But…" Patamon then started to remember his fight with Devimon.

Takeru nodded, looking over to Patamon, "Me too." Takeru said as the fight with Piemon entered his mind, "Because I met you, Patamon. I think I understand now how important it is to fight"

"You've always been so sweet to me, Sora" Piyomon said as she floated near her, "That part of you is what everyone loves about you."

"Koushiro-han, I've learned a lot by being with you." Tentomon said to the smiling Koushiro as he moved behind him, "Well, there were a few times I felt hurt when you never saw past your laptop." Tentomon then raised his arms, "But that's still another part of you that I like."

"Yamato…" Gabumon started, only to be stopped.

"You don't have to say anything." Yamato said, closing his eyes as he smiled at the memories, "I already know."

Agumon was floating near Taichi looking excited, "Hey Taichi! When we're together, we're invincible, right?"

Taichi gave a grin at Agumon, "You got it!"

"We can't let ourselves be defeated here. If we do, then what was the point of my search for Hikari all this time?" Tailmon said with her claws ready as Hikari smiled, "I've been waiting so long for the day when I could meet you and protect you, Hikari."

Renamon smiled, turning to Kyuubi, "I got to be honest. I didn't know what to expect from you two." Renamon then smiled, "First I was made with almost no knowledge of my partner, then another digimon appears in my egg. I thought you were there to over ride me at first, a better version to take my place. But when you realized where you were, you were just as confused as me."

"Yeah." Kyuubi said with a chuckle, "Imagine my surprise when I'm moved from a cage to an egg. And to think, if Naruto hadn't showed up here it would have never happened."

_With Naruto:_

Naruto grabbed the claw sent at him, holding it only to be hit from the side. Naruto scowled as he wiped the blood from his lip, the cut quickly healing. Apocalymon started again as Naruto got ready, "Why do you continue to fight us? What have these humans and digimon done for you? Nothing!"

Naruto hung his head in downcast as the words rung in his ears, "Nothing? You think they did nothing for me?" Naruto clenched his fist, his head shooting up with tears in his eyes, "They did everything for me! They saved me from the hell of being alone! If I hadn't met them after I was banished from Konoha I would have gone back to that hell! That's why I'll never stop! I will never stop until I save them like they saved me!" Naruto shouted as his crest gave off a flash.

_With the others:_

"That's right!" Taichi said with his fist raised and Agumon right next to him, "We can't let things end here!"

"We can't let our adventures go to waste!" Sora followed with Piyomon behind her.

"For our encounter with our Digimon and the friendships we've made!" Yamato said with determination written on his face.

"And for the sake of those we love, who are waiting for us back on Earth!" Koushiro said as he looked to Tentomon.

Jyou moved next to Taichi and Yamato, "We won't look back anymore!"

Hikari moved to Kyuubi and Renamon with Tailmon next to her, "We won't let the light within our hearts die out!"

A light then came from everyone's chest, revealing their crest symbols. Everyone stared in shock as their crest appeared. Agumon realized what was happening, "Your crests! The symbols that were carved on your Crests were actually the symbols of your hearts!"

"Our hearts?" Taichi asked as he looked back to Agumon.

Koushiro then gave his knowing smile, "Just like the knowledge inside of me and the sincerity within Jyou-san! If we continued to act upon the special qualities of our hearts, then our crests our unnecessary to us!"

"No, you're wrong." Yamato said, surprising everyone as he smiled, "It isn't the friendship inside of me that suddenly started glowing! All of your friendship gathered inside me, and that's what caused my Crest of Friendship to glow!"

"One Crest is for everyone! And everyone's Crest is for one!" Taichi said, becoming more excited.

_With Naruto:_

"It makes no matter to us." Apocalymon said with a sad voice, "I thought you would have understood my reason, but you clearly have been corrupted by the light!"

"Heh." Naruto chuckled, looking straight into Apocalymon's eyes, "No. If anything, that light saved me. It saved me from becoming a monster like you!" Naruto shouted, charging a Kyuubi chakra and Will powered Rasengan, "Without them I would have become like you! A monster who only rants about himself!" Naruto then leaped at Apocalymon, dodging the many claws as his crest started to glow even brighter, "They are my light! My reason to fight! My Will of FIRE!!!" Naruto shouted as he thrusted his Rasengan forward as he crest flashed a brilliant light.

_With the group:_

"The light inside of me is for everyone!" Hikari said with pride, causing her symbol to flash. When the flash subsided, it had showed Tailmon had super evolved to Angewomon.

"And everyone's hopes are my hopes!" Takeru said as his crest flashed as well, letting Patamon evolve to HolyAngemon.

"Knowledge!" Koushiro said as Tentomon evolved to AtlurKabuterimon.

"Purity!" Mimi said as Palmon evolved to Lilimon.

"Sincerity!" Jyou said as Gomamon evolved to Zudomon.

"Love!" Sora said as Piyomon evolved to Garudamon.

"Friendship!" Yamato said as Gabumon evolved to MetalGarurumon.

"Courage!" Taichi said as Agumon evolved to Wargreymon.

Kyuubi and Renamon smiled before they started to glow. The two smiled before letting the light over take them.

"Renamon evolve! Kyuubimon! Kyuubi super-evolve! Taomon!" Taomon finished

"Kitsumon evolve! ChaosKyuubimon! ChaosKyuubimon super-evolve! Byakkomon!" Kyuubi finished, turning to the others, "Let's rejoin Naruto! He wasn't given up yet so neither will I!"

The others nodded, the binary code disappearing as they reformed.

_With Naruto:_

Naruto stopped an inch from Apocalymon's face, struggling to keep going as a claw held in away from Apocalymon. Apocalymon then threw Naruto away with a smile, which quickly turned into a scowl.

Naruto laughed, not even turning around as he asked, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry we're late kit." Kyuubi said as he joined Naruto's side.

"We both are." Taomon said as well, joining Naruto's other side.

Naruto then felt someone hug his arm. He turned to see Hikari as she smiled, "Thank you for not giving up Naruto-kun!"

"Heh, like I would let that over-grown reject beat me!" Naruto said smirking as Hikari nodded, letting go and joining Angewomon.

"What?!" Apocalymon said in his shock.

"We're not gonna let you have your way!" Taichi shouted as everyone readied for battle.

"Impossible! How did you evolve your Digimon without your crests?!" Apocalymon asked, fear starting to appear in his voice.

"Don't go underestimating us Chosen Children!" Yamato shouted as he hopped onto MetalGarurumon's back.

"Got that right!" Taichi said facing Yamato before looking back to Apocalymon, "Now… Let's go get 'im, guys!" Taichi shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. Everyone followed with a cheer before mounting their Digimon, only Naruto being the one that didn't since he ran with Kyuubi and Taomon.

They all charged Apocalymon how only scowled before sending out his many claws, "Die!"

"Hammer Spark!" Zudomon shouted as he attacked the claw, destroying it.

"We'll take care of the claws!" Jyou shouted to the others as they continued to charge.

"Let's help them Lilimon!" Mimi shouted to her partner.

Lilimon nodded, taking Mimi's hands before throwing her up. She then turned to one of the claws, "Flower Cannon!" The attack hit, destroying the claw. Lilimon then caught Mimi, continuing towards Apocalymon.

"Use this chance to attack the main body!" Jyou shouted to Taichi.

Taichi nodded, only to turn to fear as a claw came behind Jyou. "Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shouted, shooting the claw as HolyAngemon blocked the claw with his energy shield.

Takeru looked up from HolyAngemon's should, "Both Hikari-san and I will protect you two!"

"Take care of the other claws!" Hikari added to Takeru's statement.

"All right! Yamato! Naruto! Full speed ahead!" Taichi shouted as they charged ahead, the claws being destroyed by the others as they passed.

Naruto and Yamato nodded as Naruto then looked to Kyuubi and Taomon as he formed a Rasengan, "Wanna give it a boost?"

Kyuubi nodded, placing his paw near the Rasengan, "Heaven's Flare!"

Taomon followed suit, Talisman Spell!"

The two attacks wrapped around the Rasengan, causing it to changed shape. The Talisman entered the center of the Rasengan as the fire from Kyuubi wrapped around the surface, making it look like a spiraling fireball.

"Koushiro-kun and I will assist Taichi, Yamato, and Naruto!" Sora shouted as she and Garudamon flew about them with Koushiro and AtlurKabuterimon behind them.

"Okay!" Yamato back to everyone.

Apocalymon wasn't happy with their progress, "You bastards! Plug bomb!" Then millions of little bombs launched at the five from Apocalymon.

"AtlurKabuterimon! Take care of Sora for me!" Garudamon said as she flew over to him. Sora jumped onto AtlurKabuterimon's back as Garudamon attacked, "Shadow Wing!"

Garudamon's attack cleared the way for the others, leaving a clear shot to Apocalymon. Apocalymon glared at the oncoming Humans and Digimon, turning one of his remaining claws back into Mugendramon's cannon's "Mugen Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!" AtlurKabuterimon shouted as he destroyed the claw before it could attack.

"Finish it off!" Taichi shouted

"Take this!" Yamato shouted right after Taichi

"Cocytus Breath!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he let out a blue flame icy to the touch.

"Gaia Force!" Wargreymon shouted as he launched the ball of energy along with MetalGarurumon's attack.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted at he leaped at Apocalymon's head, both Kyuubi and Taomon giving him a launch boost. Naruto then drived the Rasengan into Apocalymon's head, launching the Rasengan into the core as it destroyed Apocalymon's head.

Naruto leap away as Apocalymon started to explode, all the towers being destroyed leaving Apocalymon's first form. Everyone cheered as the shape started to glow with darkness, "You think you've won?"

"There's no point in acting tough!" Yamato shouted at the shape.

"You think so?" Apocalymon said as what looked spirits started to leave it, "Perish we shall! But we won't go away quietly! We will drag you and this entire world down with us! Watch!" Apocalymon shouted as it started to shrink, "Our ultimate finishing move! Grand Death Big Bomb!"

Everyone's thoughts came to surface as they watched Apocalymon self-destruct.

"_It self-destructed!_ _Is it the end of us?"_ Everyone thought as they watched before everyone's resolve came back

"_I don't want that!"_ Mimi thought.

"_It's not the end."_ Takeru thought.

"_It won't end."_ Koushiro thought._  
_

"_I won't let it end."_ Yamato thought.

"_Like hell this is the end!"_ Taichi thought.

"_It'll never be the end!"_ Jyou thought.

"_Because…" _Sora thought.

"_We all have…"_ Hikari thought

"_Something important waiting for us!" _Naruto thought.

Everyone knew what the other was thinking as they all finished, "Tomorrow!"

Then the miracle happened. Everyone's digivice flew off to the explosion, each shooting off a beam to another digivice. They formed to boxes before more beams form connecting them together. Naruto's digivice then made a large seal on the box, sealing the explosion off as the digivices flew back to their owners. The box then made the explosion shrink into nothing.

Everyone stared in shock at where the explosion use to be. Takeru was the first one two speak, "What happened to the explosion?"

"It must have been contained through the power of our Digivices." Koushiro said as his mouth hung open.

Taichi quickly smiled, raising a fist to his chest, "Does that mean we've won?!"

"It looks that way." Yamato said having the same expression as Koushiro.

Jyou then wondered by in complete shock with his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Then the destruction of the world is also-"

"We've stopped it!" Sora finished for Jyou smiling.

"Then I can take a nap." Naruto said as his cloak disappeared, falling to the ground.

Kyuubi caught Naruto with a chuckle before he hit the ground, "Never a dull moment with you kit."

The others quickly crowded around the two checking on Naruto. "Is Naruto-kun okay?" Hikari as she moved to Naruto's side. Her answer quickly came as a soft snore came from Naruto, making everyone start to laugh.

"Heeey!" A shout came from a distance causing the group to turn around. There they saw Ogremon, Andromon, Meramon, and Yukidarumon running up to them. The group returned the cheer, talking with them as they approached.

Kyuubi only chuckled as he set Naruto down onto the ground. Hikari, Taomon, and Angewomon stayed near Naruto as the group came over. Hikari smiled, moving Naruto's head onto her lap. She looked up at the group to see two lights coming towards them. As they got closer, everyone saw it was a Mekanorimon with Centarumon. The two landed in front of the group.

When they did, the Mekanorimon lid opened, revealing Gennai, "It seems your world is also saved." Gennai then noticed the sleeping Naruto, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah." Hikari said as she looked back down to Naruto, then back to Gennai, "What's going to happen to the Digimon world now?"

"Take a good look below you." Centarumon said, pointing down.

Everyone looked down to see an island being formed. Taichi was the first one to recognize the island, "It's File Island!"

"The prophecy in the ancient ruins ended with these words." Centarumon said, gaining everyone's attention, "The first to change appearance was an island, and this island made new sky, sea, and land with the power of space and time."

"What does that mean?" Mimi said, looking up from the view of File Island.

"**It means I must leave."** A voice said as the Will appeared in front of everyone.

"What the hell is that?" Ogremon said as he poked the Will with his club.

The Will quickly floated out of Ogremon's reach, **"What I am is no longer important. The world does not have the energy to function on its own. So I must leave and fuel this world until it can fully support itself."**

"What about Naruto? How is this going to affect him?" Taomon asked as she glared at the orb.

"**It won't affect him in any way. And if I were to stay, Naruto's chances to have a normal life would be slim. With me hanging around his neck, the forces of evil would forever seek him out. So I will leave and hide myself inside the Digimon world."** The Will then floated down to File Island, disappearing from sight.

Taichi then noticed a large amount of data floating over to a mountain peak, "What's all that down there?"

Gennai moved over to where Taichi was pointing too, "It may be the Digimon who are reviving along with this world."

Taichi turned to the other with a smile, "Let's go have a look, guys!"

Everyone nodded, Kyuubi picking up Naruto as they headed to the gathering of data. All the Digimon de-evolved on the way to the location, having no need to stay in their stronger forms. The group ended up in the Village of Beginnings, where all digimon are reborn.

Everyone looked to the sky to see the rain of Digieggs coming down. Naruto started to stir as everyone split up around the village. Kyuubi noticed this, setting Naruto down, "Kit, how you feeling?"

"Tired…" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes, "What I miss?" Naruto then noticed the village around him, "And where are we?"

"The Village of Beginnings." Hikari said as she appeared next to him, "That's what Onii-chan called it when we got here. How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Hikari asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. Just need to let the sleep leave." Naruto said as he finished rubbing his eyes. He then noticed Takeru, Patamon, and Elecmon standing out in the field, "What are they doing?"

Hikari looked over to see Takeru, Patamon, and Elecmon standing with their backs turned, "I don't know. Let's go see."

Naruto nodded, turning to Kyuubi. Kyuubi simply shook his head, knowing what Naruto was asking, "No, you two go head. I'm going to go talk with Renamon." Kyuubi then disappeared, surprising Naruto and Hikari.

Naruto shook his head as he and Hikari started walking, "I hate it when he does that."

Hikari only laughed as they walked over to Takeru and the others. When they got close enough, she called out to them, "What are you guys doing?"

Patamon turned around, showing he was rubbing an egg, "We're making the Digieggs hatch!"

A Digiegg then rolled onto one of Hikari's feet, causing her and Naruto to stop as she picked it up. Hikari looked at the egg, then Elecmon, "All of them?"

"Yeah!" Elecmon said as he continued to rub the egg in his arms, "A lot of Digimon will be born from these Digieggs! The future of the Digimon world is just beginning!"

"Why don't you two join us?" Takeru asked as he continued to rub.

"Yeah!" Hikari said as she started to rub the egg in her hands, "Rub rub!"

Naruto picked up an egg near his feet and started rubbing it, "Like this?"

The others regroup, watching the five rub the eggs as they chatted with each other when Andromon suggested an idea, "How about we take a picture to commemorate the occasion, everyone?"

Everyone agreed to the idea as Koushiro went over to Naruto and the others, calling them back over. When everyone was together for the picture, Andromon got ready to take the picture.

Hikari and Naruto were standing next to each other, Hikari still holding the egg she was rubbing earlier. As everyone smiled for the picture, the egg started to move in Hikari's arms. Hikari looked down at the egg, having felt it move. This caught Naruto's attention as he looked to Hikari, "What's wrong Hikari?"

Naruto was answered as the egg exploded in a burst of smoke. Andromon happened to take the picture when the egg exploded, taking a second one right after the smoke cleared. Everyone had a look of surprise as both Hikari and Naruto were crouching down looking at the Digimon in Hikari's hands. Hikari smiled, rubbing its cheek with her own as everyone started to laugh.

Ogremon moved away from the group, putting on a straw hat and cloak that appeared out of thin air, "Well then." Everyone looked at Ogremon as he adjusted his hat, "I've got no business here anymore. I'm gonna go traveling!" Palmon then tried to make Ogremon stay only to have Ogremon say, "No frickin' way! You think a proud Virus attribute as awesome as myself can stand hanging around with you Data and Vaccines? So I'm outta here! See ya!"

Ogremon then disappearing into the forest behind the Village of Beginnings. Gomamon shook his head with a sigh, "Geez, he just won't admit that he likes us."

"I wonder if he knows Kyuubi is a virus type too." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Everyone started laughing as Naruto looked around confused, "What? What I say?"

"Nothing." Taichi said as he calmed down, "Come on, let's go to the lake!" Everyone nodded, following Taichi as he led everyone to the lake. When they arrived there, everyone started lying around on the shore.

Taichi took a seat next to Hikari and Agumon, throwing a rock into water before leaning back as Sora broke the group silence, "How nostalgic… This is where we spent our first night in this world."

Naruto lay next to Hikari, going in and out of the conversation as he started to sleep again. Then Yamato's voice caught his ear as he asked, in Naruto's opinion, a strange question, "We still have a lot of time left for summer vacation, right? I'm thinking of staying in this world until vacation is over."

Everyone agreed with Yamato as Koushiro started to try and do the math, "If we consider one day in this world to be the equivalent of one minute in our world, and we have four weeks of vacation..."

"Leave the mental math to me!" Jyou said with pride before he looked to the sky mumbling. He then smiled brightly,  
"110 years!"

That made Naruto start to chuckle as everyone cheered more. Naruto opened his eyes, looking at the sky as all the others hopped to their feet. That's when he noticed the large black portion of the sun. Naruto stood up staring intently on that spot, catching Hikari's attention, "Naruto-kun, what is it?"

Naruto simply pointed to the spot, "What's that?"

"A solar eclipse, isn't it?" Koushiro asked as Centarumon and Gennai both appeared in the middle of the group.

Everyone jumped when Gennai spoke, not having seen him there, "Children, there is something I must tell you."

Centarumon then took over Gennai's conversation, "The part that's in shadow is the Gate that connects us to your world. The eclipse will end in two hours."

"So what?" Yamato said with a carefree tone, "We can just wait for the next time the Gate opens."

Naruto noticed the look on Gennai after Yamato said this, "It's not that simple is it?"

"Yes Naruto. You are correct." Gennai said with a sigh, "Apocalymon's appearance caused the flow of time between the Digimon world and your world to be brought back into alignment." Everyone looked depressed as the realized what this meant as Gennai continued, "This world may view you as anomalies and erase you." After hearing this, everyone broke off alone with their Digimon partner.

Naruto walked over to a part of the shore with Kyuubi and Renamon behind him. When Naruto felt he was far away from the others, he stopped and faced Kyuubi and Renamon. He scanned both their faces, seeing them both having a hard time on figuring out what to say. Naruto simply grey annoyed, "Hey! Why the long faces?"

Renamon looked hurt as Naruto's lack of sadness, "How can you ask that?! I thought you would be sad to say good-bye!"

"But this isn't good-bye." Naruto said with a soft smile, "I can't explain it, but I know I'll see you two again." Naruto then looked out to the lake, "I've already had to say good-bye before… I'm not going to do it again." Naruto turned back to the two with his hand held out to them, "So I'll just say see ya later. I promise this won't be good-bye!"

Kyuubi, who had been silent the entire time, started to laugh, "I should have know you'd say something like that." Kyuubi calmed himself down, taking Naruto's hand, "I don't have to say anything. I've been inside of you long enough for you to know how I feel."

Naruto nodded, turning to Renamon, "Renamon, I'm sorry that we didn't get to know spend that much time together to get to know each other. So that's my promise to you. Next time I see you, I'll make sure we get a lot of time together Renamon-nee-chan!"

Renamon's eyes widened before she smiled chuckling, "There's no need Naruto. I feel like we know each other just fine."

Naruto nodded, looking back over to Kyuubi only to have to suddenly dodge a punch. Naruto stumbled backwards, looking at Kyuubi in shock with Renamon as Kyuubi chuckled, "Kit, I may know how you feel. But I don't want to let you just go with a hand shake." Kyuubi then lowered himself to the ground, getting ready to attack.

Naruto smiled, quickly hopping to his feet, "I've always wanted to do this!" Naruto then tackled Kyuubi to the ground, the fight between the two starting.

Renamon could only sigh and shake her head, following the two to make sure they didn't go too far in their spar.

As Naruto, Kyuubi, and Renamon said their good-byes in their own way, so did everyone else. Hikari gave Tailmon her whistle, Taichi and Agumon remembered when they burned Seadramon's tail, Yamato playing his harmonica for Gabumon, Sora and Piyomon hugged in a tree, Takeru and Patamon cried in a flower field before promising to see each other again, Koushiro fixing the trolley with Tentomon, and Jyou and Gomamon shaking hands. Mimi was the only one who hadn't said her good-byes with Palmon, and that was because Palmon disappeared.

Soon it was time for the children to leave as they headed to the trolley. As everyone gathered in front of the car, they noticed Naruto was missing. That didn't last long as Renamon appeared supporting a bloody and beaten Naruto and Kyuubi, "Gomen we're late. But these two got carried away."

Naruto chuckled as he looked up at everyone, "What can we say? Can't leave with just worlds." No one laughed, which caught Naruto's attention. He looked around and realized why everyone was quiet, "Palmon disappeared huh?" Naruto's answer came as Mimi started sobbing loudly.

Sora looked at her dear friend as she cried before turning to Gennai, "Can we have a little more time? Just a few minutes!"

Gennai shook his head to Sora's request, "We can't. The Gate won't wait for us." Gennai then opened the door to the car, "All children inside please."

The children nodded reluctantly, filing into the car. Hikari and Takeru helped Naruto into the car seeing as they were near the say height. As everyone took a seat, opening the windows to look outside to their Digimon. As the trolley prepared to leave, Tailmon moved Hikari's whistle to her mouth. Naruto visibly tensed, clearly remembering the first time he heard the whistle. Naruto's glance then caught Hikari's ears twitch, which made him grimace more. Naruto then gave a sigh as he prepared for the pain, placing his hands over Hikari's ears.

Hikari turned around to Naruto confused as Tailmon blew the whistle. Naruto's face contorted in pain as the pitch of the whistle hit his ears. When Tailmon finished blowing, Naruto let go, grabbing his head in pain. Hikari instantly remembered the first time she blew her whistle as the memory of everyone in Whamon came to mind. She smiled softly, rubbing behind Naruto's ears, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto only nodded as the pain receded replaced by a relaxing feeling as he felt Hikari rub his ears. She then leaned out the window, waving along with everyone else to their Digimon as the trolley pulled away.

Kyuubi, having seen Hikari's and Naruto's interaction before they left, was chuckling as they left, "It's going to be interesting next time we see they?"

"Why?" Renamon asked as she waved.

"You'll see." Kyuubi said as he lowered his arm.

As everyone waved, they noticed something small and green running along the lake shore. Mimi, who had been crying in her seat, quickly looked out the window, "Palmon!"

"Mimi!" Palmon shouted back to Mimi and the others, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" Mimi shouted back, "It's okay Palmon! Good-bye! Thank you for everything!"

"Good-bye Mimi!" Palmon shouted before she tripped. Mimi gasped when she saw, also losing her hat to the wind. Palmon quickly got up, running along with all the other Digimon who had caught up to her. Everyone was waving to each other as the trolley disappeared to the sky.

When the Digimon world was no longer in sight, everyone sat down, closing the window as they passed through to the human world.

As they did, everyone started to talk about their memories of the Digimon world. As they did, Naruto laid back on one of the seats as he wounds from Kyuubi healed. Naruto folded his arms behind, only to wince at the large bump on the back of his head, _"Heh, Me and Kyuubi went all out without chakra."_

As Naruto started to relax, Hikari was talking with Taichi. "Should I go ask him Onii-chan?" Hikari asked as she watched Naruto.

Taichi looked between the two before pulling out the crimson crystal Kyuubi had given him in Naruto's mind. Kyuubi's voice then played in his head, _"Give your parents this crystal and they'll understand."_ Taichi smiled, tucking the crystal away, "Yeah, go ahead and ask."

Hikari smiled brightly, hopping off her seat and walking over to Naruto. Naruto, hearing Hikari walk over to him, cracked one eye open to her, "What's up Hikari-chan?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something." Hikari said as she sat near Naruto's head in the empty seat next to him.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he sat up to meet Hikari on eye level.

"What are you going to do now?" Hikari asked carefully, making sure to not say anything upsetting.

Everyone stopped and listened, having over heard Hikari's question. Naruto looked up to the ceiling, "Uhhh… I haven't really thought about it… I don't have a home to go too now… Hmm…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes, trying to think.

Everyone looked downcast when Naruto said this, only to jump in surprise at Hikari's question, "Do you want to live with our family?"

Naruto was so taken back by the question he fell out of his seat. He looked up from his spot on the floor, staring at Hikari in disbelief, "But what about your parents?"

"We're sure they'll understand after we tell them." Hikari said with a smile.

Naruto could only stare before smiling, "I don't want to be trouble for anyone…"

"But you won't be any trouble!" Hikari shouted, surprising everyone. She quickly hopped to her feet standing in front of Naruto as he sat up, "You're one of the nicest people I've ever met Naruto-kun! I'm sure Okaa-san and Otou-san won't mind letting you stay with us after we explain everything that happened!"

Naruto stared at Hikari's face before sighing in defeat, "Okay… If they let me I'll stay." Naruto said, his tone saying otherwise. No one caught this however as a light caught their attention. Everyone ran to the front of the trolley to great the light. It soon became blinding as they entered the human world. When the light cleared, it showed the trolley had stopped in the destroyed part of the city.

The doors opened, letting the children out. As soon as they exited, they smiled, seeing their families waiting for them. Naruto was the last one off the trolley. He stopped as he stepped out of the trolley, looking around as everyone rejoined their families. He smiled, leaning against the trolley as he watched Hikari and Taichi run up to their parents. As the four reunited, Naruto had decided on what to do. But before he could do anything, he heard someone shout, "WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU HIKARI?!!!"

Naruto sighed, walking over to Hikari's family ready to take the punishment awaiting him.

Hikari was trying to explain what had happen. Despite the yelling, they were handling it pretty well. Taichi looked at them when they looked to him, only taking out the crystal, "You want to know what happened right? Well touch this and you'll know everything."

Taichi's parents looked skeptical, but took the crystal at the same time. The crystal glowed at their touch before exploding into dust. The dust rained around them as their eyes glowed for a second before returning to normal. Both of Hikari's parents then smiled, looking down to Hikari, "Hikari, why don't you go get your friend Naruto and bring him over."

Hikari smiled and nodded, running over to Naruto, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto was snapped out of his depressed demeanor when Hikari shouted his name. He didn't get to say a word as she grabbed his hand and dragged Naruto over to her parents. When they stopped in front of Hikari's parents, they both looked at them in fear as Hikari's parents both had a stern expression with their arms crossed.

"Naruto, is it?" Mrs. Yagami said in a harsh tone, "You're the reason Hikari looks the way she does now, am I right?" Naruto looked away, but nodded all the same. Mrs. Yagami's eyes narrowed, "All I can say is…" Naruto didn't look up, only to gasp when he was hugged as Mrs. Yagami started crying, "You poor, poor little boy!"

Naruto just looked at the back of Mrs. Yagami's head in shock as Mrs. Yagami sobbed into his shoulder. Naruto turned from her to Hikari, "Did I miss something?"

"They know." Taichi said with a smile and his arms crossed, "Kyuubi gave me a crystal when he showed us what had happened with your life. My parents touched it, and now they know everything."

"So…" Naruto said as he realized what this meant, "You guys… accept me?"

"Yeah." Mr. Yagami said as he patted Naruto's head, "You had a hard life. A life no one person deserves when they didn't do anything to deserve it."

Hikari smiled brightly as she moved next to her mother, "Okaa-san." Mrs. Yagami turned to her as Hikari asked, "Can Naruto-kun live with us?"

Both parents heard this, looking to each other before smiling with a nod. Mrs. Yagami let go of Naruto, who was still too shocked to move, "Yes Hikari. Naruto can come live with us."

"Yay!" Hikari cheered as Naruto whipped his head to Hikari's parents.

Not having to hear the question Naruto was about to ask, they both nodded as Mrs. Yagami explained, "Yes Naruto. We do not mind if you live with us. If fact, we would be honored if you would call us your family."

Naruto couldn't take anymore, nearly passing out when Hikari suddenly tackled him to the ground laughing happily. The parents noticed the two's interaction, laughing to themselves. Mr. Yagami leaned over to his wife, "Maybe we should get a marriage document instead of an adoption document."

"Yeah." Mrs. Yagami said as she watched Hikari hug Naruto relentlessly, "Our lives just got a whole lot brighter. Now we have to lights in our world huh."

"Yeah." Mr. Yagami said as he watched Taichi pick the two up. He then decided it was time to go home, "Come on kids! It's time to go home!" Taichi and Hikari nodded, following their parents.

Hikari then noticed Naruto wasn't following. She ran back and grabbed his hand, "Come on Naruto-kun!" Naruto was then dragged by Hikari again, still trying to process everything that had happened in a few minutes. Hikari smiled at Naruto, looking back to her parents and Taichi. Hikari then looked at Naruto with a blush, "Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked to Hikari only to feel something on his cheek.

Hikari pulled away, having given Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Naruto locked up after realizing this, the only thing moving him being Hikari who hadn't let go of his hand. Hikari smiled at Naruto, "Thank you for everything." Naruto nodded dumbly as his brain started to finally process what had happened. He would have to get use to his new life, his new family…

--

**Yatta!**

**This is a way to come back! With a story finishing chapter! Whether it's any good is up too you guys!**

_**Notes:**_

**Only one note comes to mind, and that is… I WILL DEFINITELY CONTINUE THIS INTO SEASON 2!!! NO ONE WILL STOP ME… well no one but death. (Which I hope doesn't happen anytime soon)**

**Wait, one more thing. The whole have the fox features related to the Digimon world… Not flying with me. Why give them to them if they just vanish at the end of the adventure. Besides, it wouldn't matter whether or not they did disappear everyone would recognize them anyway. I don't care what world you're in or how good your government is. You're not going to make the children who saved the world just fall off the map. And you got to admit, a lot of you are curious on how Naruto and Hikari are going to deal with the fox traits in the real world. I know it **

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_**KRP: **_**I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

_**Fox King Naruto:**_** Kyuubi/Renamon romance with happened season, when they've had some time to bond. As for Naruto getting trained by Kyuubi. Everyone thinks peace is here and Naruto went to the human world while Kyuubi stayed in the Digimon world.**

_**Aurion123:**_** Sorry, but it was too late**

_**Legacyofthedawn:**_** Yup, dub version only.**

_**Shadow Digi Wolf:**_** Thanks for the feedback. I'll keep that in mind **

_**Mangekyo Itachi:**_** Thank you for so much positive feedback**

_**DiabolicalCalico234:**_** Sorry, but six-tail kitsune so soon it too soon. But just imagine when it happens in season 2**

**Too everyone else I didn't mention, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! I couldn't have done this without all of you holding up my pillar of inspiration ^^**

**If you have any questions PM them to me please.**

_**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HIT 200 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!**_


	7. AN

**Sequel is up.**


End file.
